


A Stranger in Storybrooke

by Only1scorpio



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, G!P, Girl Penis, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Magic Cock, Magic-Users, Major Original Character(s), Multi, NSFW, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, solo masturbation, swanqueen- freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 78,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only1scorpio/pseuds/Only1scorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: After Everyone gets their memories back and Zelena is defeated, someone comes into town who turns Regina and Emma's world upside down. There is more to this powerful stranger than they ever imagined. Can True Love finally be within their reach and give them their happy ending. OC, swanqueen, Eventual threesome. G!P OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story will include some canon aspects, but not much. Robyn is a female OC. Robyn is not Robin Hood aka Regina's supposed soulmate. Corrected the typos. I do not own anything but the Original Character.

Robyn grabbed her morning paper off of her door step and made her way to work. Robyn was the managing director of an lgbt resource center in New York. She enjoyed what she did but she missed being home, in the enchanted forest. This world had no magic and and she was literally all alone, away from anyone she had ever known. But its been five years and she still hasnt found a way back, yet she'll never stop trying. In this world there no portals, but she would never give up hope. Little did she know, the answer would be right under her nose.

Opening her paper on the F train, she opened the center page and began reading. Just then Storybrooke in large words appeared and glowed in the page.

She had know idea what storybrooke was but she had to find out about it. In the next minute, the words below the name reformed and turned into directions. She quickly took a snapshot of the directions on her phone and got off at the next stop. If she was correct what just happened was magic. If storybrooke had something to do with magic then thats where she needed to go.

The next thing she knew Robyn was in the SUV and on her way to a place that couldnt be found on gps. Halfway to her destination, she remembered her job and took a temporary leave of absence for a week or so, just in case storybrooke wasnt what she thought it was.

As soon as she crossed the borderline into town she felt the presence of strong light and dark magic. Finally she was in the right place and finally she had her magic back. Maybe, just maybe she would be able to get home. If this was the realm that should not exist then she was half way there. Three hours later she pulled into the quiet town parking right up to first place she could find to eat, Grannys. Parking her silver Tahoe on the street across from the diner, Robyn walked in and went directly to the bar. It was Saturday and the place was packed, but she still managed to find a place to sit.

...

In the middle of her morning run Regina felt it, foreign magic, strong magic. Being surrounded by Magic all her life she could always feel its presence. This magic was very powerful and warm, it was good magic. Relieved that it wasn't dark magic, the mayor resumed her jog and made her way back to her mansion. The Queen was in dire need of a shower.

...

Emma walked into the diner and felt an odd presence. Something was different, but she didn't know what it was. The sheriff unknowingly sat right next to the new girl and didn't even know it.

Robyn, always being aware of her surroundings could feel the magic within the woman almost as soon as she walked in the door. True Love magic at that. Looking her over she noticed the badge and figured the sheriff would be the best person to talk to. She was the one bearing the magic. If she was correct this was the cursed realm the Evil Queen created. From what her magic was feeding her, things have been remade to be very different at this point.

Oddly enough, the Evil Queen she heard about had been reformed.

"Excuse me, Sheriff?" Robyn had to momentarily check herself. The woman was beautiful.

"Sheriff?" Emma raised an eyebrow, "you new here?"

"Yeah, I just drove into town a few minutes ago. I'm Robyn."

"Oh, nice to meet you. Yeah, I'm the Sheriff, Emma Swan." Emma reached out to shake her hand. Instantly they felt a spark between them as they touched.

It was as if time stood still. Her magic rose to the surface quick than she ever felt it. Oddly enough all it did was calm her. Like some other source was reaching out to comfort her.

Oh this is the prophesied Savior, Robyn thought. Robyn stood up to really look her in the eye. She smirked as she realized the Savior was still holding her hand.

"So how long do you plan on being here?" Emma asked. Emma noticed how much she was enjoying the contact with the woman and immediately dropped her hand.

Okay Emma that was awkward. Why were you holding that woman's hand? For some reason she wanted to know more about the woman. She was beautiful. Her eyes resembled Regina's only she had striking outlines of hazel in hers. She had jet black long hair. Some parts of it in random braids through out her hair. She was brown-skinned, with the sexiest lips she'd seen on a woman since first meeting Regina.

Emma wasn't a lesbian but she wasn't exactly straight either. In fact she currently had a crush on the mayor. But they were just now back friends after the whole 'Marian' debacle, so her feelings were definitely one-sided.

The smile was returned. "Just until I find some answers. Ill be honest I followed my instincts and came here, hoping for the best."

Robyn nervously asked quietly, "Can I ask you a question? It may sound crazy, but if you don't know what I'm talking about then I may be wrong about my instincts. I can feel True Love magic within you. Do you know what the enchanted forest is?"

"Yes, I do. Wait, where did you say you were from?" Emma asked. Only fairy tale characters or magical beings could enter or even find Storybooke. This woman had definitely peaked her curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

Just then David and Snow walked into the diner and up to the pair with Henry in tow.

Emma introduced them, "David, Snow, this is Robyn. Robyn, this is David and Snow, they're from the enchanted forest also."

"You are from the enchanted forest?" Snow white asked.

Tinkerbell walked in behind Regina and sat at the bar. Regina walked up to the small group, specifically to see her son. "Good Morning Henry."

"Mom!" Henry hugged his adoptive mother tightly and stayed close to her throughout the adults conversation.

"Oh, Robyn this is Regina Mills, she's the mayor here in Storybrooke. Regina this is Robyn, she's new here."

This woman also had magic, but it was both light and dark. Regina is the woman that was known as the Evil Queen. That was odd for her to see the light magic in her. She wanted to know more about the woman who did the impossible. She knew enough about her, but most of it was surface material.

"Nice to meet you Robyn, I hope you enjoy our little town while you are here. But if you all would excuse me, I'd like to have breakfast. Emma, Snow, Charming." Regina politely excused herself.

Robyn's attention however stayed on the mayor as the woman sat at the end of the bar by herself.

"So, you said you were from the enchanted forest?" The Deputy asked.

"Yes, About five years ago I was tracking someone and somehow I ended up in New York. That was five years ago. I had no magic there, which is why it was called 'The land without magic' I guess, so I made a life there, but I never stopped looking for this person. Then today I was sent a magical message through the newspaper and I left immediately."

Tinkerbell was listening the entire time. The green fairy was so nosy. Last night she had been looking for a way to give Regina her happy ending. She felt the woman deserved it after all she had been through. Was the woman the one who answered her call? She always suspected it to be a Robin Hood, but she had been wrong before. He was currently in New York with his family.

"Who were you there?" Snow asked.

"A guardian of sorts. I was in another kingdom." Robyn held back on her formal title, "The Grand Witch."

She knew Emma could tell if she was lying so she told the truth, most of it. The King and the Queen did not need to know the information unless it was necessary.

 

"Charming and Snow White of the White kingdom and this is our daughter Emma, our son Neal and her son Henry. "

"My apologies your highnesses, please forgive my informal behavior." Robyn apologized. She recognized the boy's name instantly, Neal. But he wasn't her nephew, Bealfire.

Robyn knew exactly who they were. The amount of wayward magic in the kingdom was ridiculous. Her Nephew, Rumple had his dark signature all over the White Kingdom's dealings. She was always cleaning up his mess over there.

"Please no formalities, at least not here in Storybrooke." David smiled.

"As you wish." Robyn smiled.

"Well, maybe you can come by the station and we can help you look for this missing person. But its time for us to eat." Emma said, grasping her by the shoulder.

"Princess..."

"Call me Emma."

"Ok, um, is Regina involved with someone or are you?" Robyn asked.

"Why? You interested in both of us or in one of us?" Emma crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well…forgive me, but you both are very attractive. There's something different in the aura's between you, Regina and I."

"Nope, she's not involved anymore, but good luck." Emma smirked.

"Thanks. I have a feeling that I'll need it." Robyn smiled. "Are you spoken for as well, Princess?"

"Yes and no. I'm…sort of dating someone." Emma looked over at Regina and then at Robyn.

"Well, then maybe we can grab some drinks sometimes. I could use a friend and I am a good listener." Robyn suggested.

"I'll take you up on that." Emma said.

Robyn sat back down and eyed the woman at the end of the bar. She couldn't understand why the woman looked so…sad. She gathered her courage and quietly sat next to her.

"Would you mind some breakfast company, My Queen?" Robyn asked Regina.

Ruby came to take their order and Robyn began to drink the coffee put before her.

"You still want to keep my company knowing who I am or was in the enchanted forest, dear?"

"Yes, you don't scare me Ms. Mills. Besides, unless you are Maleficent and you turn into a dragon, I think I'll take my chances. A woman as beautiful as you can't be all that bad." Robyn smiled.

Regina smirked, ugh this fool was charming. The dark stranger was growing on her, but the Queen knew as soon as the situation started to benefit her, it would all come crumbling down, and she would soon be alone again. Worst case scenario the stranger might even know another person who hated her in the old world. Either way she might as well get it over with.


	3. Chapter 3

"So a guardian? A guardian of what may I ask?" Regina questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know. You will know soon enough who I am, my Queen. I wish you know harm. I know full well your story. I have seen your…bad days first hand. I am not judging you, your life was unfortunately manipulated. Yet soon you will see your reward, of that I am sure. I know for a fact that you are destined for great things." The stranger said, noticing that the woman seemed to relax some after hearing it.

"And you know this how?" Regina returned to her breakfast waiting for the explanation of her confession.

"Soon enough my Queen, soon enough will you know everything." Robyn was sure of it.

Robyn could feel the Dark One's powers in the area. She felt it the minute she stepped over the line. Robyn knew Rumple felt it to. Why hadn't he come to her yet?

Ruby laid the check down in front of the Mayor, but before Regina could open her purse Robyn instructed the waitress to put the Queens tab on her bill.

"Bribing the Mayor already? You haven't even been in Storybrooke for one day." Regina pointed out.

"I may have been here only for a few hours but I've been around for a while. I'm just hoping it'll buy me enough time to allow me to walk you to your car."

"It has, but I didn't drive. I walked from home and was about to walk to work."

"Working on a Saturday? I thought I was the only one." Robyn chuckled.

"Well, it seems like the Mayor's job is never done, but I usually take a half day on Saturday's. Sometimes if all is quiet in the town then I stay home."

They finished they're coffee and on the way out Robyn held the door open for her. Robyn connected eyes with Emma on the way out and mouthed, 'goodbye.'

Tinkerbell smiled brightly at the entire exchange between the two and realized that this just may be Regina's soul mate after all. Fairy dust was tricky at best. Maybe Regina's happy ending was closer than she thought.

However, no one saw Emma blush at the wink Robyn shot her on the way out.

"Would you like to take my truck or would you like to take a walk?" Robyn gestured to the large SUV in front of them.

"Even though its cold, its a beautiful day. I would like to walk if you don't mind."

"As you wish."

Regina pulled her gloves over her hands and crossed her arms. Her hands were always cold. She could've have just used a warming spell, but truthfully on the inside she was already feeling a little warm. Unexpectedly, Regina felt a hand tug at hers and let the woman tuck one of her hands into the crook of her arm. Regina had to admit the body heat of the other woman made her warmer. Very warm.

"So um, Henry is your son?" Robyn asked.

"He is." The Queen brightly smiled.

"So, why is does he call Emma, ma, as well?"

"That is his mother also."

"Oh, so are you two...?"

"Oh no, no. I'm Henry's adoptive mother. I raised him as a baby, but she is his biological mother. We kind of do the whole co-parenting thing." Regina nodded.

"So nothing going on romantically then?"

"Not remotely." Regina didn't know if that was good or bad. Her feelings on Emma were muddled at the moment. Well, to be honest her feelings on Emma were very clear.

"Really? Because it looks to be like you are secretly in love with each other. I know the looks when I see them. Her magic reaches out to yours and strengthens you when you are near her. Your magic comforts her, grounds her. What you two have is very rare. True love is staring you both in the face, yet you both bury it. Two of the most powerful natural born witches I've ever met and you are scared of an imagined rejection!" Robyn shook her head. Mortals.

"How did you—fine. I'm in love with her, but she's…taken. Not to mention the bad blood between her parents and I. It would be impossible, it couldn't happen." The Queen said as she looked off into the distance.

"Secrets are never meant to be kept unless it comes from the highest power in the land. You, my Queen have managed to live three lifetimes, but you are still mortals. Time is short. You two should talk. " Robyn said.

Regina was shocked. She was visibly stunned into silence. Just who was this stranger?

"So how long will you be staying?" Regina asked, preparing herself for disappointment. Robyn was quickly growing on her. She didn't have many friends in the town.

"Well initially I came to find someone. I won't be leaving until I've found him. Hopefully, I'll only spend a week or two here before I head back to my Realm. But now that I've met you, well, it depends on how much of chance of getting to know you and Emma better."

Robyn didn't want to spook the protective mother, but she felt a connection with Henry, almost…familial in nature. She needed to know more about the boy. Robyn missed a lot of history being in New York, she needed to catch up to speed.

"Getting to know us? So you want us to be friends?"

Robyn shrugged, "Yeah, you know, getting to know you better, going on dates, maybe things like that. Of course, unless I've completely read you wrong and I've offended you."

"I'm not offended. I'm the Evil Queen, even if you did get a chance to date me, why would you want to?"

"Because obviously you aren't the Evil Queen anymore. Because I'm a good person, I can be a great friend and more. Because I have a big heart, I know you don't need protection, but maybe you want someone to defend you without a shadow of a doubt. I see Regina, a beautiful, powerful, intelligent woman. I never met the Evil Queen, but if she ever had a glimmer of the possibility of returning then I'd try my best to bring this Regina back. I am a powerful ally, who you might possibly have already wrapped around your finger." Robyn smiled shyly.

Then ended up in front of town hall, but neither knew the proper way to part.

"Since you walked here maybe I can pick you up and we can grab some food?" Robyn asked.

"I'd like that." Regina smiled.

"Great." Robyn smiled back cheesier than she intended. "Here's my number just call me in a few minutes before you're ready to leave. I don't want you to have to wait."

In the distance they heard the yellow bug pull up prompting the Mayor to take a few steps back.

"Sheriff Swan." Regina smiled.

"Madam Mayor." Emma smiled back. Regina could have sworn that she saw something in the look of Emma's eyes. How had she ever missed it?

The Mayor took one last glance at Robyn and smiled before turning to walk into the building.

Emma stood outside with the stranger for a few minutes before going in to drop of some paperwork for the Mayor.

Regina sat down at her desk and turned toward the mirror. She waved her hand and then commanded the mirror, "show me Robyn."

Appearing in the mirror Regina saw the newcomer and the Sheriff out of the side mirror of Emma's car. She listened as they talked.

"So would do you think about Regina?" Emma put her hands in her back pockets.

"She is quite extraordinary. I honestly had no idea how amazing she was." Robyn patted her heart. "You are amazing as well Emma. You are every bit of her Knight."

Emma shook her head and looked to the ground, "So you've noticed. Yeah, she's amazing, and out of my league."

"I told her how you felt. It wasn't hard to guess. Our aura's go crazy when are in the same proximity. You are in love with each other. Why hold back?" Robyn was thoroughly confused at this point. Did they not get it?

"Did she tell you who she was back in your world?" Emma sighed. "She, she already has a soul mate. He's gone but…but…I don't know.

"I already knew, but I don't care about that. Everyone has a past, but everyone deserves a second chance also. You both do."

"Well, if she didn't set you on fire then I'd say you've got a good shot." Emma laughed. "So far you are good with me. My super power hasn't went off since I met you. Which is odd, because everyone lies."

"Right. Well, I don't have to lie to because I have nothing fear from anyone." Robyn shrugged as if that was nothing. "Regina told me that you two share Henry, would Regina and I dating be a problem?"

"Not for me. Well, unless you hurt her, then I'd have to kill you. But uh, likely she'll probably want to keep it under wraps around the kid, 'cuz she'll be worried about how he'll react. She tends to overthink and worry a lot about stuff like that." Emma said.

"I will keep that in mind."

Although Robyn had to admit Emma was very beautiful as well. With a nice little butt and beautiful eyes to boot.

"I have to go before she throws a fireball at my ass." Emma smirked.

"Somehow I highly doubt that. You seem to think that she doesn't care for you the way you care for her. I think that is a grave mistake on your part, Miss Swan." Robyn winked.

The Stranger turned and walked back to Granny's.

Regina waved the mirror turning it back normal and wiped the water from her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

After checking out the town, Robyn made her way back to the Sheriff's station.

"Hey Sheriff, nice to see you again." Emma could have sworn she'd seen a golden glow in Robyn's eyes for a brief second.

"Likewise. So how do ya' like Storybrooke?"

"Yeah, It's impressive. Regina did a wonderful job." Robyn spoke with admiration.

"How do you feel about magic around here?"

"I knew I felt magic near you. It wasn't dark, but it wasn't light either." Emma frowned.

"Yes, true. I knew you felt it, because I can feel it. Your magic is True Love's magic. Its pretty intense by the way, and very rare. Most True Love children aren't magical, but you are special, unique. I can feel Regina's too, but hers is light and also dark. Again, very unique."

"And yours?"

"Uh, the short version, my magic just is. I really can't explain it." Robin shrugged, once again withholding much of the truth.

Emma couldn't find any deceit and the woman hadn't triggered her instincts toward danger. "Thats …an interesting answer. Well, to answer your question, Regina, Rumple,the fairies and I are the only ones with magic. As far as my magic, well I'm still getting lessons from Regina."

"Understandable. Now, you said Rumple is here?"

Before Emma could reply. Robyn's phone buzzed alerting her to Regina's text message. She was ready to be picked up.

"Sorry to cut this short, maybe we can get a drink or something. I have to head to town hall and pick up Regina. I would like to get to know you better, Savior."

"Sure. I could use a friend. Can I get a lift? I was just about to head that way to pick up some food from Granny's."

"Yeah sure." Even though she was smitten with the Queen, Robyn enjoyed spending time with the blonde. There was something about her that just made her want to smile. She couldn't find it in her to stay away from the Savior. It was obvious Emma was attracted to her, her aura reacted every time she was around.

As they pulled up to town hall, Robyn texted the Mayor to let her know she was outside. Emma noticed her mom and dad walking down the street and got out of the car to talk to them.

Regina stepped out of the building, locking the front door, leaving work until Monday. Robyn smiled and got out of her car to greet her.

Out of nowhere they heard the shrieking scream. The shadowy black demon screamed toward the Mayor and Emma ran to help, always the Savior.

Regina looked utterly defeated. Her hand burned with the symbol her fallen rival pressed into her palm. She knew the end was here this time, there were no more portals to send it through and she couldn't create any.

Once Robyn realized it was headed for Regina, she figured it was time to use a little magic. She thought her identity would be revealed once she came in contact with Rumple. The last thing she would have expected was a loose Wraith. As fate would have it, she would have to reveal herself.

Just as the wraith was about to suck the soul from the Mayor, Robyn waved her hand and encased Regina in a shield. Seeing the wraith turn towards the other magical being, she transported Emma to her family and trapped her in with her parents and Regina in the same shield.

Robyn turned toward the Wraith and changed into a Black and Gold garment, complete with a golden staff. The group looked on as the Stranger turned into what looked to be Ancient an Ancient God. Robyn smiled; it felt great to feel her magic again.

Robyn slammed her staff twice on the ground. The ground rippled with shear power. The Wraith instantly stopped as it was called to attention. "Wraith! You have no business in this Realm. I command you to return to your post. I revoke the collection of this soul. Now be gone and obey me."

Robyn opened a portal with the flick or her wrist and the Wraith entered without hesitation. Waving the portal closed, she dropped the shields.

"Who are you to command the wraiths?" Regina demanded as she stormed towards Robyn.

"Well, revealing my identity came quicker than I thought. I think its time we talk. Maybe we can all convene at your house. The King and Queen also." Robyn said she changed back into her regular clothes.

"How did you do that? The curse of the Wraith is irreversible, all you can do is send it through a portal." The Queen was still firing off questions.

"That's all you can I do. I did send it through the portal. Regina listen to me! Its okay. I just need to explain to you who I am. I need you to trust me. Okay?"

Regina nodded. She only trusted Emma and her son, but she need answers about this new stranger in town.

"Ok then." They walked over to the Charming's, including Emma. Robyn snapped her fingers and transported all them to Regina's home.

"Regina told me the most you could transport was two people without killing yourself." Snow said, trying to shake the woozy feeling off.

"Uhhhh…yeah I don't have to worry about that. Okay there are two more people missing. They need to know I'm here. Let me call them over."

Slamming the staff on the ground once, "Queen of the Fairies, I request your presence at my side."

Slamming the staff once more, "Dark One, I summon thee."

Regina was shocked. Why would Robyn want to summon the Dark One? However this was Storybrooke, she'd been surprised before.

Just then Blue appeared and shortly after Rumplestilskin.

Shortly After Rumple appears in a cloud of black smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my…Aunt!" The Dark One limped over and wrapped his arms around his Aunt who he hasn't seen in almost 300 years.

"Nephew!" Robyn smiled.

Blue was still as she could be, shocked at who was in front of her.

Robyn turned toward the fairy.

"Your honor." Blue bowed.

"That is not necessary. I am glad to see that you are still Queen of the fairies."

"Thank you, your Honor. How may I be of service?" Blue asked.

"As well as I, my dear Aunt. How may the Dark One serve you?"

"Rumple, how is it that a wraith has come to this realm?" Robyn asked.

"I,..commanded it, Aunt. I was caught up in my lust for revenge. It had been banished a while ago, I have not commanded it's presence since." Rumple said humbly. The rest of the room stunned in silence at the humility showed from the man.

"Very well. I will not render Judgment. However, the Wraiths are not yours to command. Summon one again and you will answer to me." Robyn scolded.

"Blue, you and Rumple are here to basically help me verify what I say to the Royal family and the Queen."

"My name is Robyn, but to the 9 realms I am known as the Grand Witch."

Regina gasped sharply.

"This must be a big deal then." Emma said.

"The biggest deal, dearie." Rumple sneered.

"Peter Pan is my half brother. I was born with magic, my brother Peter was not. Our parents abandoned me when they found out I had magic. I was raised by the Originals until I was of age to receive their gifts. Rumple is my nephew. Neal is my great nephew. That's who I was looking for. I could hear him calling me from the land with out magic. I have always come to save him, so I went immediately. Only when I got there I was rendered powerless and I couldn't hear his calls after that." Robyn explained, before asking, "What is on your mind Regina? You keep looking like you want to say something to me, so what is it that you want to know?"

"Before you got here we all spent a considerable time in Neverland because Henry was kidnapped. He was kidnapped by a couple who posed a charming strangers who also tortured me." Regina pointed out.

"Give me their name and Realm and I shall render judgment immediately." Robyn conjured a fireball looking at it with a sneer.

"As much as your fire turns me on dear, everything and everyone has been taken care of. The person who ordered the kidnapping was Pan." Regina said.

"Is he dead?" Robyn turned to Rumple.

"I killed him." Rumple muttered.

Robyn solemnly nodded. "Then judgement has been rendered. You did the right thing Nephew. That took a lot of courage."

Emma, as impulsive as ever started the questioning off.

"Did you know Pan was after Henry?"

"I had no idea. I was in the land without magic. I wasn't in tune with anything. I've been trying to avoid my brother for hundreds of years. I knew as soon as I saw him that he would try to steal my magic and I would have to kill him. And since I didn't want to have to kill my brother, I just let him isolate his self in Neverland. He was always trying to use Neal as bait, so many times I should have killed him."

Rumple said quietly, "you should know Aunt, that Neal….has recently passed."

Tears formed in Robyn's eyes. "What? How? I was too late. I-I wasn't there to save him. I failed him..."

"It was out of his control. Its a long story…" Emma put her hands in her back pocket.

"So, since you are so powerful, can you return us home or create a portal to return home?" Snow asked.

"Unfortunately, because this Realm is not one of the original 9, I cannot transport in or out of it. The rules of this realm have been written. Only by those rules can this Realm cease to exist."

"And what are the rules?" Blue asked.

"Well, the Realm was created by the former Evil Queen through a powerful curse using the greatest evil. So the only way to send you back would be for Regina to have true loves kiss, the greatest good."

"Well, we are working on that." Emma said. "The book Henry was given showed Robin Hood as Regina's true love, but clearly we were mistaken.

"You should know that the book is not about prophesies, however, the prophesies that have already been fulfilled. The book, Once upon a time is irrelevant, its simply just recording the message in picture form. There are many of those in different Realms. That book was created for this realm, the Enchanted Forest and thus, Storybrooke."

"So, what does being a Grand Witch mean exactly?" David asked.

"Not 'A' Grand Witch, King. THE Grand Witch. There will never be another. I am in invincible and Immortal. I am apart of the magical trinity so to speak. I and the other two command and have created and distributed all magic. It all comes from us. Therefore is no other more powerful than I, but the other two." Robyn said proudly.

"Well, thats all of my questions.'" David said.

"Is every one okay? I can answer any question." Robyn said.

The King and Queen agreed that they had no more question and left to pick up their son Neil. Emma left to go pick up Henry.

"Rumple, Blue, I will be speaking to you both individually regarding other matters. You are dismissed." Robyn said as she faced the Mayor and Savior.

Blue bowed in silence and left.

Before Rumple left he said, "It will be good to have you here Aunt."

After that he left in a cloud of black smoke leaving Robyn and the Queen alone in the study.

"So, would you like to talk? You seem like you have a lot on your mind. How can I comfort you my Queen?" Robyn asked as she flicked her wrist, a drink appearing in her hand.

"If you render judgement, why was I not judged? Why am I not being judged?" Regina asked.

"Regina I've watched you since your birth. Not in a creepy way though. It was brought to my attention that the daughter of Sorceress Cora would one day create a Realm. Of course you and Zelena technically both accomplished this. I wanted to see if you could do it. However, Regina a lot of your suffering was manipulated by Nephew. The fates decided on a path for you."

Robyn shrugged, "The funny thing about Prophecies, is that they are always much deeper than we think. You and Emma were— are intertwined with each other. The Prophecy was brought to me by the Originals. I could only see as far as Emma's birth. I would have to talk to Glenda to see other prophecies or if the one I saw has been completed. I'll have to talk to her soon anyway."

"I felt your power when you crossed the boundary." Regina began to pace the study as she spoke, "Its different not like in the way I sense Rumple or Blue's magic, but the way I sense…"

"…Emma's. I felt yours also. I saw the memories, the curse and the re-curse. See, Regina curses have signatures. I can read it. Its just like a blueprint or a recipe so to speak. You are so much more than you know and so is Emma. Whatever link it is that I have with you. I guess in a familial way, maybe we are connected. I never knew Neal had a son. Henry is in my blood, he is essentially my descendant." Robyn answered.

"I think you should get to know Emma. I am in love with her, but how is it that I feel such a deep connection to you. Like I've been waiting for you my whole life." Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hmm, maybe you have. I've waited a long time for the moment to see the powerful Queen as she truly is. The Queen she was destined to be. And it had nothing to do with a crown. You and Emma are extraordinary, truly unique and I guess that kind of makes you both special. Regina, there were so many times I wanted to intervene in some of the pain you and Emma felt. But there are bonds that are literally impossible to break, as hard as I tried."

Taking her face in her hands Regina firmly kissed her. Regina was beyond aroused as her emotions from the day clouded her senses.

The Queen was as passionate as Robyn knew she'd be and even more sensual that she hoped for. They each felt the magic within them rise the more aroused they became. Taking a moment to acknowledge the magic, they noticed that their eyes began to glow. Under hooded eyes Regina's glowed purple and Robyn's gold. As there kisses became more languid, deeper, Robyn wrapped her arms around the Mayor. Planting her legs, Robyn stood up only to gently lay Regina underneath her on the couch.

They began kissing once more, both hesitating to go further since they had only just met. Robyn knew the Queen did not easily trust those she doesn't know.

"Would you be content with us just making out like teenagers tonight?" Regina asked, shyly smiling up at the Grand Witch. When she felt Robyn move she grasped her shirt trying to keep her there. "I-I'm sorry, we can-"

Robyn bent down to kiss her once more.

"Regina, my dear, I am not going anywhere. I'm just trying to comfortable. And I don't need a reason. I understand and I would like to get to know you better as friends. I would like to take you out a few times before we go any further too. I am content just kissing and talking and cuddling and kissing." Robyn smiled.

She eased off of Regina so they could turned on their sides facing each other. There still wasn't that much space between them however. They both had a leg between the other's and Regina's leg was draped over Robin's waist. Regina's shirt had been released from her hiked up skirt and was halfway unbuttoned. Robyn was down to her white tank top and was now removing her belt for more comfort.

Resuming her position Robyn held her close and began kissing Regina under her ear and then lower on her neck. Regina was so wet she could barely think. Damn was the woman perfect at everything she did? Maybe waiting wasn't the best idea. This was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and the comments! xoxoxo

Feeling her phone buzzing under her ass, Regina woke up to answer the call.

"Is everything ok?" Regina groaned into the phone.

"Yeah just a heads up. I'm at my folks to pick up Henry. They told him what happened and he had, well has, a lot of questions so just be ready. Um, he wants to meet the hero also." Emma said quietly into the phone.

"I suppose he should meet her sooner than later. She is his family after all." Regina stretched, moving her neck from side to side.

Robyn had always been a light sleeper. Technically she didn't need any sleep because she was immortal. She simply used the time to mediate and check in any magical events done during the day. She asked quietly, "Is everything okay?"

"Wait a minute? Did she sleep over?" Emma asked feeling slightly jealous. What made her even more confused was who she was actually jealous of, Regina or Robyn.

"Miss Swan, whom I share my bed with is none of your concern. However, yes we fell asleep on the couch in my study. Why? Are you jealous?" Regina said playfully as she smirked into the phone.

Hearing the smile through the phone, Emma tried to lighten the mood so she could keep talking to the Mayor. "Maybe I am. Well, I'll be over in 15 so you two better get dressed before our son walks in."

"Until then Miss swan." Regina hung up the phone and looked down at the woman lying beneath her.

"What are you smiling for, dear?"

"Such snark in the evening. Its kinda sexy. Besides I didn't hear you complaining." Robyn smiled.

"Well, as much as I enjoyed our time together, Henry is on his way and wants to meet you. We need to look appropriate when he arrives."

Robyn got up and off the smaller woman and held her as she stood up. "I had a great time."

"So did I." Regina stood on her toes and quickly delivering a peck on Robyn's lips .

"You know, Emma was jealous. I know she'd rather it have been her laying with you instead. Her power flares whenever she interacts with you. Maybe that's why your powers are stronger together." Robyn shrugged, "Just something to think about. I know that I am by no means a replacement for Emma in your heart."

Robyn walked into the nearest bathroom and Regina noticed that she had 5 minutes before her son would be arriving with his Mother. Deciding to forgo doing everything manually, Regina flicked her wrist and within seconds her appearance was once again perfect.

Regina for a second felt sad. She knew at some point Robyn would have to go back to, well where ever she was going, but that didn't mean that she wanted her to. She was just beginning to enjoy not being alone. To have an organic relationship with someone, one that she desperately wanted with Emma was appealing.

Walking towards Robyn, she paused in her steps as she heard the door open.

"Mom, I'm home! Are you okay?" Henry rushed to hug his mother.

"Hello Henry!" Regjna met her son with open arms and a kiss to the forehead. Emma was watching Regina and Robyn was watching Henry.

Robyn stood deeper into the foyer and smiled at the familial scene. You could see the love abound between the three of them.

"I was scared for you mom. But then Grandma told me about the new hero in town." Henry looked over at the brown-skinned woman. Henry could have sworn her skin looked like it was lightly dusted in gold. He couldn't put his finger on it but the woman felt familiar to him, like he knew her.

"Aww my little prince I am quite well...and yes this is the hero," Putting her hands on his shoulders. "Henry meet Robyn, Robyn this is our son Henry."

Emma smiled like a proud parent. She loved their Mother-Son moments. It was when Emma felt like all three of them were truly a family. She deeply wished that were.

The Queen stood behind her son trying to read the expression on Robyn's face. She had never felt so much comfort, so much warmth.

"Hello, little Prince, it is an honor to meet you." Robyn held her hand out to him.

"And you as well. Thanks for saving my mom's life too." Henry momentarily paused. He could see similarities in the woman as in Mr. Gold, which slightly unnerved him. "Robyn my grandma told me you saved my mom with magic. That's great."

"Henry there is one more thing you should know. This is Rumple's Aunt, Baelfire's Great Aunt." Regina mentioned. If she knew her son, he had already been curious about who exactly she was. It wouldn't have been long better he found out on his own anyway. So might as well tell him.

"You are my great great aunt?" Henry asked, scrunching his nose like the Queen.

"It would seem so little Prince. Is that ok with you?" Robyn hoped he would say yes.

"It's great. I have such an awesome family! Maybe you can tell me some more about my dad." Henry said looking down.

"Henry, we can hang out and you can ask me anything you like. I was like a guardian to Bae for many years. I love all of my relatives and just know that I will always look out for you." Robyn pulled him in for a hug.

Henry nodded his head and made his way to the kitchen.

"So, would you both like me to teach you magic, the most powerful kind of magic. You both have it in you, both equally powerful. Regina I could get you to the full measures of your magic, you would learn basically what I know. Magic that hasn't been seen in years. I can give you knowledge of magic beyond your wildest dreams. The good way. Emma I could make you…flawless."

"I'm game." Emma smiled brightly.

Regina smiled widely as well, "Yes absolutely."

"Second I notice that Henry is in danger a lot. All three of you are in danger a lot. I just cannot have that. Soon, I will teach both of you a way to contact me that only a few know of. All the rulers of the Realms have the ability, but I cannot have either of you harmed in any way. I want to give you all a locator charm. I'll make it into a bracelet. When you're in danger it will activate and I will instantly come to you."

Regina look at Emma and saw no hesitation in her eyes. They both nodded their heads.

Robyn conjured 3 different colored leather bracelets and gave the mothers theirs. They then called Henry back into the room.

"Henry, I'd like to give you something. It a leather bracelet with my crest on it. Its also a locator charm, so that if you are ever in danger I will come to your aide." Robyn presented the blue bracelet in front of Henry, hoping that he would accept it.

Henry nodded and allowed her to fasten the charm around his wrist. The charm glowed and faded. When the two moms fastened theirs the same occurred.

"Call me later if you want or whatever. I mean, you know like if you want to talk, on the phone. Later with me. You know, uh yeah, I'll see you later Regina." Emma rambled slightly blushing.

"Emma would you like to throw a couple back tonight, say around 9?" Robyn asked. She had spent time with Regina, but she really wanted to get to know Emma as well. It was just now around 6 o'clock and she figured it would be good to get something to eat and take a shower.

"Sure, I need a drink." Emma shrugged then walked out of the door.

"Seems like Miss Swan somehow managed to get a date with you before I did." Regina smirked.

Robyn smirked and kissed Regina fully on her lips. "While I'm drinking I'll be thinking of you. I hope you will be thinking of me. See you in your dreams tonight, my Queen."

The Grand Witch pulled away from the Queen and made her way out.

Sitting at the bar at Granny's, Robyn figured she'd grab dinner before heading back to her newly rented room. She'd have to wait until first light tomorrow in order to look for some land to build a house.

Lost in her thoughts it took a minute to realize that the waitress was speaking to her. The woman was leaning far enough over the counter to show a good amount of cleavage. Ruby could smell the arousal and power coming off of the woman, no...werewolf.

The use of magic and all the kissing between her and the Queen earlier had her sexually frustrated to the max. It would have been so easy to sleep with the werewolf and curb that edge. But she has dealt with this before and she knew how she would have to take care of the problem, manually.

Deciding to try her luck once again, the waitress pressed her boobs together and leaned in front of her. Robyn noticed the shift in air and looked up to breast in her face and a very pissed of witch. It was about to be world war 3 in the next 3 minutes.

It all happened so fast that the next thing you knew, Regina was making a snarky insult to Ruby and dragging Robyn into the woman's hotel room.

This was about to go real wrong real fast, Robyn knew it.

"I turn you down and you go looking for someone else to warm your bed!" Red was so pissed her eyes were beginning to water.

"Regina, its not what it looks like. I wasn't interested in Ruby's offer. You have to believe me." Robyn begged humbly.

"Why should I? I could feel your arousal at the house and now its at least twice as strong, and yet you left me hour ago. I come to get food and your ogling Miss Lucas breasts!"

"Good God, Regina! Stop okay let me explain. Yes I am horny okay? A big part of the reason is because I was using magic. When you use magic it makes you feel powerful, when I use it makes me horny, ok? And just so you know, yes all of the drying humping and tip toeing on second base got me a little riled up."

"So what? You were just going to fuck the werewolf while you date me?"

"Regina, I was in a daze when Ruby was standing there. I hadn't even noticed her. I was thinking about you at the time, if you must know. I don't want Ruby. She seems like a great girl, but she's not my type and she too young for me. Ok? We decided to wait, so we'll wait."

Regina calmed down, immediately feeling embarrassed at her juvenile jealously. "I apologize for assuming your intentions. I don't know how to love very well. You should know that none of my relationship have been very successful."

"I understand Regina. But remember this, I am the highest authority in all the nine realms. I do not have to lie or manipulate you. You can trust that."

"I do. Oddly enough I do know that deep down." Regina gently kissed her on the lips while she intertwined their fingers. "Lunch tomorrow? Its at 1."

"I'll bring it to you." Robyn nodded.

"Actually, Can I meet you here? We can count it a mini date."

"Sure. Absolutely. Yes." Robyn would not miss the chance to have some alone time with the Queen.

"Goodnight Robyn." Regina kissed her deeply on the kiss.

Goodnight Regina."


	7. Chapter 7

It was just now 11pm and Regina, Robyn, and Emma were all still awake. Neither of them were sober. Emma had an emergency to attend to earlier so she took a rain check on meeting Robyn at the Rabbit Hole. By now the former Evil Queen was halfway through a container of apple cider and Robyn was head first in a bottle of Cognac.

When Emma noticed that Robyn wasn't at the Rabbit hole, she decided to grab a bottle for herself and make her way back to the loft. Which turns out wasn't the best idea because her baby brother was screaming his little head off. The scream was so loud that even the Vodka couldn't drown it out. Maybe she'd see if Robyn was still awake. It wasn't that late, but she needed a drinking buddy and relative silence.

Feeling the pull in their hearts, all three of them longed for each other. The Grand Witch had to admit, she had one hell of a crush on the Mayor. If she really wanted to admit it, she kind of had a crush on Emma too.

Text: Are you awake my queen?

Text: I am. I can't seem to relax enough to get to sleep. - R

Text: Me either. I want to see you.

Text: Find a mirror. - R

Text: Theres one in my room.

The B&B had a floor length antique mirror in the room perfect for what Regina was attempting. Regina waved her hand and a wide full length mirror appeared in next to her bed.

"Mirror show me Robyn and allow me to be seen." Regina commanded.

There sat Robyn in the middle of the bed up against the headboard.

"Good evening, my Queen." Robyn said with a smirk.

"Good evening, Robyn." Regina blushed.

"I see you needed a drink also." Regina chuckled, as she pointed to the 1 Liter Hennessy Bottle that was 3/4 empty in Robyn's hand.

Robyn hummed in agreement. "Yes, and I see you have been drinking as well."

"Yes just a few. You, dear are drunk."

The Grand Witch shrugged, "I just wanted to relax a little and think about the days events my Queen. I am merely tipsy. After spending half a Millenia drinking, it would take 1 more of these until I am absolutely drunk, but it does wonders for my confidence."

"I'm sure it does, my dear." Regina sat up little more in bed and let the sheet fall below her breasts. She leaned over to her nightstand and poured herself another glass of cider. The Queen was wearing a midnight blue satin nightgown that hung low.

"Regina you look so beautiful right now in that nightgown. Although, it would look better with my lying against it in bed." Robyn said to Regina through hooded lids.

Regina blushed and after her 4th Apple cider, she no longer cared to hide her attraction. The Queen licked her lips thinking about all of things Robyn could be doing with that sexy mouth of hers.

"Would the Queen like to have breakfast with me in the morning?"

"I would but my son is home for the day. It's not often that he spends the night anymore."

"I more than understand. I'll just be sure to call and check in."

"Please see that you do." Regina sighed, what she wouldn't give to have those strong arms around her. "It may be the liquor talking but you have a nice physique."

Robyn smiled. Yep the Queen was definitely drunk and the Grand Witch thought she was adorable.

Just then someone knocked on Robyn's door. "Come in!" Robyn said, unafraid of whoever would dare walk into her room with ill intent.

In walked Emma sporting a small smile holding up a bottle of Vodka.

"Looking for a drinking buddy? I figured you would still be awake and Regina is probably asleep and baby Neal was crying and —" Emma rambled on nervously.

"Emma, please join me," Robyn scooted over and patted the empty side of the bed. "I was just talking with Regina."

"Hey Regina!" Emma's entire face lit up. Robyn noticed and smiled at the two idiot love birds.

"Hello Emma." Regina smiled sweetly.

"When are you two going admit that you are in love with each other." Robyn was going to use their inebriation for their benefit. They could be so happy together…with her, maybe.

"Uh-I-I…" Emma stuttered.

Regina sat their blankly, absorbing what had just happened. Suddenly realizing that neither one of them had denied the accusation.

"Well, Regina it's obvious you have feelings for both Emma and I. Emma you are in love with Regina and strongly attracted to me. I have strong feelings for you both." Robyn took another drink from the bottle. "Maybe we could do like a three-way relationship. That way you can have us both and both of us can have you." Robyn threw out there. If they agree or disagreed, then that would be that.

At this Regina nearly choked on her drink. Emma almost dropped her glass.

"I read something earlier. I remembered a prophecy when I was very young about a golden age and the Grand Witch." Regina said. "I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but be though as it may."

Robyn nearly choked on her drink this time.

"I think I know of one other person who can help with that. Would you like me to call her?"

Emma and Regina both nodded.

Robyn concentrated and in the glass soon appeared a familiar face.

"Robyn its you! You are finally back! How I missed you old friend." Glenda the Good Witch smiled.

"I know I miss you as well my friend. I need you here with me please, its about a prophecy regarding myself."

Glinda magically stepped through the mirrors portal and stood in front of them. She then conjured her prophecy book.

"Ah, you mean the prophecy about the golden age and the Grand Witch."

"Well, yes, but why did you never tell me." Robyn frowned.

"Because if I had who knows if you would have fulfilled it. The prophecy says, 'In the enchanted forest before the Great War there will be born a Grand Witch who will bring about a golden age to the Realms to last lifetimes. She will be casted to a realm without magic and sent to a place that doesn't exist. She will find her soul mates, for they will be true loves as they themselves are true loves. Both her mates will one be light and the other dark yet neither. Her mates will have a son and he will be the Great King as long as the Union of the Grand Witch and her mates has been magically bonded and consummated. If the union by all three does not come to be by the era of the Great King, then his heart will be darkened and the Evil King will bring the land to an eternal evil for the rest of the Millenia." Glenda said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, followed and kudo'd this story. M Graphic chapters coming up soon.

"You mean to tell me that you are the Grand Witch and we are your soul mates and we are all true loves and Henry will be the great King as long as we get married. If we don't get married then Henry becomes the great evil." Emma surmised.

Glenda nodded her head while Regina and Robyn sat there in shock. "You of all people should understand fate and destiny Robyn."

Robyn nodded her head and said, "Thank you Glenda. I will speak with you more tomorrow. Thank you for coming. It was good to see you."

"And you as well Robbie." Glenda placed her hand on Robyn's cheek and stepped back into the mirror and to her Realm of OZ.

Robyn closed the portal and addressed the two women, "You know you two still have a choice. We don't have to get married. You can choose your destiny. What you both have is True Love and it shows. If I fit there or not I think thats worth you two giving it a try."

Emma took another shot and felt a little braver than she had before the drink. "Well, I wouldn't mind being in a relationship with you and Regina. We are all attracted to each other. I think you both make me feel complete…and maybe we could all be a family."

Robyn smiled so brightly that her magic rushed to the surface. Just hearing those words made her so happy, but she knew Regina was the deal breaker. That made her nervous.

"Regina?" Robyn said, both her and Emma looking at Regina with pensive faces. Both of them preparing for the worst.

"Uh, I agree with Emma." Regina said simply, feeling a little more sober at the moment.

"So, what about you Robyn?" Emma asked quietly.

"I-oh yeah I would and could love you both. I can give you both whatever you need from me. As long as you both be can be patient with me and be understanding of my duties as the Grand Witch then I don't see why this can't work." Robyn said confidently.

"What about the co-parenting arrangement we have? How would henry fit in?" Regina asked.

"Henry is both of your sons so you both should have equal access to him. What goes on between you and Regina about Henry is none of my business honestly. I've never had a child before, I raised Bae as much as I could, but at least with me close by Henry would always be safe.."

"Im so used to closing myself that all Im used to giving is my body. It may take some time for me to open up to you Robyn. Sometimes I may shut down, can you promise that you will be patient with me? If you are willing to be patient with me then I will consent to you this."

"I promise to be patient with you and your mood swings for as long as it takes." Robyn smiled.

"Well, looks like maybe we should all go out sometime." Emma said taking another shot.

"Well how about I cook dinner for us all at my house. Tomorrow, 7pm sharp." Regina said.

"Sounds good." Emma nodded. They then fell into an easy silence. Different thoughts were working over in each head.

Emma thinking that maybe she's finally found a family. Regina was thinking that she had found her happy ending. Robyn was thinking about how happy that she was that she found everything that she was looking for, completion, happiness, family, and love.

"I was thinking about a goodnight kiss." Regina said quietly pulling herself back under the covers.

"Really?" Emma smiled brightly. "But from who?"

"I want you two to kiss. Then kiss me."

"Emma, can I-" before Robyn could finish the sentence Emma leaned over and pressed her lips against the other woman's.

The kiss was soft, yet confirming. Robyn was surprised at how much the gesture reassured her.

After a few more moments, Emma walked through the mirror leaving a stunned Robyn behind. She held Regina's face in her hands and kissed her with all confidence. Like how she had wanted to kiss her the first time they met.

Regina couldn't believe how good of a kisser Emma was. Why hadn't they done this earlier?

Robyn stepped in behind them and watched in lust as the kisses can to a slow end. When Regina turned to Robyn, she was scooped up in strong arms and kissed just as passionately as Emma had. Never had Regina felt so wanted.

"Goodnight Emma, Robyn. I will see you both tomorrow." Regina snuggled into the sheets.

After they said their goodbyes, Emma and Robyn stepped back into the mirror back in the hotel room.

Emma blushed, she wasn't quite ready to leave yet. Robyn wasn't going to ask her to leave either.

"Do you want to talk some more?"

"Yeah," Emma shifted on her feet and hooked her fingers in her jeans.

"Come on," Robyn gestured to the bed. "I promise to be a gentlemen, besides I think before any of us engage in any more physical activity it should be talked about between all three of us in order to proceed."

"I agree," Emma pulled her boots off and grabbed her bottle. "You know, I like the idea of having a masculine figure that is still in Henry's bloodline. Neal is dead, and this time he's not coming back and Rumple is…the Dark One."

Sliding under the covers in just her underwear and tank top, Emma asked, "What happened to him when he was younger to make him hate magic so much?"

"Pan had him trapped in Neverland, using him as bait to get to me or Rumple. Over 100 years and Rumple never came. I looked for Bae everywhere, I thought him dead. Then one day he called me from a mirror, and asked me to save him. I came immediately. I opened a portal and pushed him through it. I battled my brother, I had an opportunity to get away and as soon as I could and I jumped into another portal. It took me to OZ. I assume Neal ended up in the land without magic, because I lost trace of him again."

"Why was Rumple never punished for anything?"

"Oh believe me, Rumple has paid heavy prices for his magic, make no mistake. No matter what, he's still family. I just tried to clean up his messes. For the most part we are on good terms though. However there has to be a balance also. For all the good in the nine Realms there has to be a comparable evil. The soul of the dark one has been around for centuries, sadly its a necessary evil."

"I never really had a family. I was always looking for others but rarely did anyone look for me. Besides a few moments with Neal, I was rarely happy. Regina and I are alike that way. I see its the same with you."

"Hmm, I think all three of us have the opportunity to have a complete family. Of course with the possibility of growth. I can't wait to get to know you both better. I care for you both already. I have only known you both for a few days, but I feel an odd deep connection with both of you. Deeper than anyone I've ever met and I don't want to blame it on a prophecy." Robyn said, finishing of the rest of the bottle.

"Yeah this is escalating quickly. I mean, not for Regina and I and our feelings for each other, but our feelings for you are of course new. But I am very drawn to you."

"It's obvious we can be friends, all of us. Maybe tomorrow we can talk about the romantic aspect of it."

Emma slinked into the sheets until her head hit the pillow, "Good luck Robyn, you have to woo a queen and a princess."

"Hmm, true but I am the Grand Witch. I can do anything."

They fell asleep in each other's arms sprawled out over the bed in tangle of limbs and sheets.

Regina was getting ready to work and decided to call Robyn and then Emma. For some reason she really wanted to hear from them.

Waving her hand across her mirror she asked to see Robyn. She smirked and lightly giggled. They looked like two kids that stay up too long during a sleepover. She wished she was there with them. Maybe she'd have some fun at their expense.

Robyn sensed magic and woke up. Emma awoke when she felt Robyn move suddenly and saw Regina in the mirror. Regina looked pissed, the Mayor mask firmly in place.

Thinking the worst, Emma impulsively defended herself. "Regina! It's not what it looks like. We just got drunk and talked. We didn't even kiss I swear we wouldn't do that without clearing it with you first."

"What she said. Regina I swear we didn't-"

Regina put her hand up, and cut her off. "Robyn, Ms. Swan..."

Regina broke out laughing. "Not to worry, dears I'm not upset. You both looked adorable and I believe that you did nothing. I was merely having some fun and your expense."

"Oh that's just plain evil." Emma muttered running a hand through her hair.

"Yes well, I just wanted to hear from you both before I left for work. Emma I suggest you quit wasting taxpayer dollars and make your way to the Police Station."

"Hey! I need to take a shower first. Nothing happens in Storybrooke anyway and all the calls to the station come to my phone. It can wait 30 minutes." Emma winked at the Mayor knowing it would ruffle her feathers. "By the way, you look really nice this morning Regina."

Robyn nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Emma. My lunch is at 1pm, if one or both of you would like to join me."'

"I remember. Count us in." Robyn smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't want to wait on me uploading a chapter once a day, i'm up to the 27th chapter on fan fiction dot net. Just type in Only1scorpio or A stranger in Storybrooke and you should find it. I do read the comments also. This is a way for me to work on my writing skills (character development, sex scenes what people do/dont like in general with my overall writing) and way to clear my mind of these stories out out of my head before I start writing another novel. So thanks for reading and following the story! xoxoxoxo

1:00pm came and Robyn met them with the food in Regina's office. Emma walked in behind her holding a pack of Root Beer sodas.

Regina never had butterflies before, but she was actually happy to be seeing both women.

"Hey Regina," Robyn kissed Regina on the cheek before setting down the food.

"Hey Regina," Emma smiled looking at them as she sat the drinks down. When they parted she walked over to Regina and put her hand on her waist kissing her firmly on the lips.

Regina had to force herself to step back from Emma before the kiss started including her tongue.

"So, what should we talk about first?" Robyn said as they all sat down around the Mayor's desk.

Emma's frowned. "Uh, well I hate to bring this up but what about the little matter of Hook and Robin Hood."

"Wait, Hook is here?" Robyn's eyes immediately glowing gold. "That one handed son of a bitch is in Storybrooke? He stole my nephews wife and left BAE without a mother to care for him. He aided Cora every step of the way. Had it not been for him...ugh I really hate that guy."

"Yeah, well try him being in love with you."

Robyn frowned, "What?! So let me get this straight. Hook is in love with you and Robin Hood...?"

"Robin Hood and I were dating before Emma went back in time and brought his wife back from the past. I thought that the fairy dust was pointing to him being my soulmate but obviously the fairy dust was wrong."

Emma rolled her eyes. Here we go again.

"So are you both truly available or no?" Robyn asked.

"Yes!" They both said at the same time.

Just then they heard a knock at the door. Robin Hood the door opened and then peeked his head through. 

"Regina, I'm back! I hope I'm not disturbing you." Walking around the desk, and kissing her passionately. "May I have a word?"

As his back was turned Robyn's hand was holding a fire ball, and Emma jaw was clenching and unclenching.

Regina frowned, she was not as happy to see him as she used to be. Besides that, how dare he just walk into her office without permission!

"The door is there for a reason Robin. You don't not simply just walk in without being allowed. You have five minutes. I'm in the middle of an important lunch."

Emma and Robyn both looked at Regina ignoring the man in the room. Emma was frowning and her ears were turning red.

Robin Hood looked confused as to why Regina was acting cold toward him. The other two women stood up glaring at Robyn before they quietly walked out.

"Let me cut to the chase. Regina I'm still not over you. My wife...I love her, but I'm not in love with her. I'm in love with you. I can't stop thinking about you."

On the other side of the door Emma was steaming mad. Robyn was just plain annoyed. Emma never did like the guy, now that she had Regina no one was going to mess that up for her.

Regina stopped his advances as he tried to come closer and kiss her again. She had to shut this down all the way. Robin Hood needed to be with his wife and she needed try to be with the two women outside her door.

"Robin, I've moved on and you should too. Your wife is back and pregnant. You are a good man. But you are not the man for me."

"But Regina," Robin started to say.

Regina held her hand up for him to stop speaking, and cut him off. "I should be honest with you. I only tried with you because of some fairy dust, But I had it wrong all along. It's a long story Robin. But I'm dating right now, I'm truly in love and I want to see how it goes. Please respect that."

Hood nodded his head and turned around and walked out the door. Emma and Robyn sneered at him puffing out their chests as he left, now confident that Regina chose them.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I am fine Emma. I am so happy that is over with. I guess next is the handless wonder."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I can't wait. Maybe he'll get it this time."

"Don't worry I'll be there. He will respect your wishes as a gentlemen or suffer the consequences." Robyn said through clinched teeth.

"Let's eat before your food gets cold." Regina said hoping to change the subject on current and ex-boyfriends. "However, I want to be there also when you tell off the pirate."

"Fine. I'll call you both when he arrives and you can poof in."

"I don't poof dear."

"Yeah! Neither do I."

They left to go their respective ways and awaited Emma's call. It was right before her shift ended at four did she get a call from her "boyfriend" Hook. She now hated how that sounded, she very much preferred 'Soulmate Robyn' and 'True Love Regina.' Huh, Both of their names start with R's. Emma mused for a moment.

Emma called Robyn, "Hey, Hook is on his way over..."

The Savior hadn't even finished her sentence before Robyn transported in, in a cloud of gold smoke.

"Hey Regina, Hook is..."

Just then a cloud of purple smoke dissipated to reveal an unamused Queen.

Hook walked into the office and then spotted the other two women.

"Emma do you know who this is?" Hook said, keeping his distance.

"Yeah, do you?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Hello, Killian. How long has it been hmm? 225 years or so?" Robyn said. Standing there menacing in a black leather hooded jacket.

"Emma, what's going on love?" The pirate walked toward Emma.

"Killian look our dates were fun, and all, but I'm ending whatever this is between us before it even gets started."

"But I felt it in your kiss. You feel for me as I do for you." Killian reasoned. "In Neverland we connected..."

"Killian I never committed myself to anything with you. I'm sorry I led you on, but I'm not the woman for you and I have no feelings toward you romantically. We can be friends, but that is it." Emma said with her arms crossed.

"But I sold my ship for you!" Killian yelled.

"So that makes me a prize to be won?" Emma yelled back.

"Enough!" Robyn said, before she transported them all to the docks.

Robyn waved her hand to the sea and conjured Killian's ship. She waved her hand again and his former crew appeared on the ship as well.

The other three people standing there had their mouthes wide open.

"Here is your precious ship pirate! Now get on it and leave. She is no longer beholding to you." Robyn stepped in his face, her eyes glowing gold with magic.

"Swan..." Looked over Robyn's shoulder to Emma.

"It's over Killian." Emma put her head down.

The pirate hung his head and walked toward his ship.

"Poof us back to the station please." Emma asked of Robyn.

Back in the station, they all sat in various places quietly.

"Robyn, you brought Killian his ship back. Regina, you gave me a life that I always wanted in New York... Thank you both." Emma smiled.

They all three came together for a hug. Robyn almost three inches taller than them both, engulfed them into each arm.

"I care for you both. Please remember that you can come to me for anything." She kissed them both on the forehead before breaking the hug and heading out. "I'll see you both tonight at dinner."

"Robyn wait!" Emma grabbed her by her jacket and kissed like her life depended on it. Robyn placed her hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

"Now you can leave." Emma smiled brightly. Her face was redder than a cherry.

Robyn smiled walked out to give the two women some privacy.

Once again they faced either, not as enemies, not even friends, but this time something more.

Emma took her by the hand and then pulled her closer by the waist. She kissed Regina so hard their magic lit up in their eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Robyn was the first to arrive at the mansion for their date. She wore skinny blue jeans and a black blazer with a white henley shirt underneath.

Emma was there exactly 2 minutes later. Robyn walked up to the yellow bug and opened up the drivers side door.

"Thank you. Hey Robyn," Emma hugged the larger woman. Robyn wrapped her arms around the blonde tightly kissing her on top of her head.

Emma's hair flowed in long cascades of curls that fell over the satin green blouse. Emma leaned back and connected Robyn's lips to hers. Kissing was her weakness and both of her new girlfriends were so damn good at it. She felt the same when she kissed them both but it was still different. Robyn's kiss was strong and it made her magic charge like a battery. When Regina kissed her it was passionate, like fire and lust burned through her veins balancing her soul perfectly.

The Savior didn't care who saw, for the first time she felt free. Maybe it was because she was now connected to someone who was powerful enough to take the load off of her.

Robyn softly begged for entrance with a tip of her tongue caressing the whole of Emma's. Emma deepened the kiss and ran her hands through Robyn's long black hair. Feeling more bold Robyn lowered her empty hand and grabbed her ass gently pulling her closer.

The Savior couldn't help but to moan. If Robyn was doing this to her, seeing Regina may kill her. Oh but what a way to go out. She leaned back and put her hand to Robyn's chest breaking the kiss.

"Easy tiger," Emma licked her bottom lip. "Maybe later."

"Sorry," Robyn said quietly. "Um, one of these are for you."

The Grand Witch handed the Princess, one of the bunches of a dozen red roses.

"Really? For me? Thanks Robyn, that's so sweet." Emma was honestly not expecting a dozen roses. On her first date with Killian all he gave her was single flower.

They walked hand in hand to the Mayor's door and then separated for Robyn to knock on the door.

When Regina opened the door they all stood there ogling each other. The mouthes of both Robyn and Emma hung open as they looked at the Queen standing before them. The sleeveless satin black dress and suede heels perfectly fit every curve.

They both stepped forward and handed Regina their gifts. Emma handed over a bottle of wine and Robyn the other bunch of roses.

"You look beautiful Regina, Really beautiful." Emma said kissing Regina below Regina's ear before walking into the house.

"Regina, you leave me speechless tonight with your beauty. How did I get so lucky?" Robyn leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Ending the kiss a few moments after it began, Robyn walked in the same direction Emma went earlier.

Emma's mouth was watering at the smell of what she knew to be Regina's famous lasagna.

"So, I see you cooked. I haven't had someone cook for me in a very long time. So thank you for this Regina."

"Dude, you don't know the half. Regina makes the best lasagne in any Realm. It's probably one of the best tasting things you will ever eat."

Regina blushed furiously at Emma's praise.

"I doubt that," Robyn said under her breath.

"Well the way to the heart is through the stomach. I can't wait to fall in love with your cooking Regina." The Grand Witch said louder.

Regina blushed again.

"I don't think in all the years I've known you have I ever seen you blush so much. But you are so cute when you do." Emma pulled Regina towards her.

"I am not cute. I am Queen, dear." Regina smiled at the affection and kept quiet. She was a queen why was she so nervous?

Both women were genuinely interested in her and both of them were single. Was this, what feeling wanted felt like? Sure Robin loved her, but it wasn't the real Regina he loved. Emma and Robyn saw her and knew exactly who she was. It was comforting to know that with them she would never be judged.

Robyn held a finger up and cleared her throat, "I hate to interrupt but can I ask, when is the last time either of you have been on a date? I haven't been on a real date in almost a year."

"When Hook and I dated we went on a couple of dates, but nothing for the past month or so."

"Earlier this month I went on a date with Robin Hood." Regina said.

Robyn nodded her head and then stood up walking toward the brunette who was still standing between Emma's legs. "Well, let me say that for this first date, you sure know how to make an impression."

"I have to agree Regina. You look gorgeous tonight." Emma said suddenly feeling shy like a school girl.

"And so do you Emma, those jeans are making me weak in the knees." Robyn kissed Regina on the cheek first and then turned toward Emma doing the same.

They all shared a laugh. Emma's jeans were famous for being super tight. Over the years Regina often got lost in staring at Emma's ass wondering what kind of panties she had on underneath that didn't show a line through the skin tight jeans.

"So you've been alive for more than 500 years, how many times have you been in love?" Emma turned to ask Robyn.

"Maybe she can answer your question at the table. Please go sit Robyn. The food is ready."

"Yes!" Emma jumped up and practically ran into the dining room.

It was mannerisms like that that reminded her so much of their son. Hmm, their son. Henry has always been their son, but now somehow it meant so much more. After putting aside a chunk of food for Henry, Regina brought the dinner in. Emma was sitting to her left, Robyn was sitting to her right.

"To answer your question Emma," Robyn took a bite of the food and swallowed, "oh my god, Emma you weren't embellishing. This is excellent. Regina this is amazing. Mmmm…"

Listening to Robyn moaning over the food was making both of the other women surprisingly wet.

"Anyway, I've only been in love twice." The Grand Witch answered.

Both women were shocked. "Yep, one was a mortal and the other was a witch like me. Lana and Glenda. I was only with Lana for a few years, but she couldn't handle some of the things that came with me being the Grand Witch."

"Wait Glenda from OZ, the one we just saw the other night?" Emma said, not really caring about the other woman Robyn mentioned.

"Yes, one and the same. We were together for about 150 some years until Dorothy arrived." Robyn said, then went back to eating her food.

Emma dropping the subject from there. Looking to Regina she went back to her food.

Regina for some reason didn't want to hide anything from the woman. She felt perfectly safe with her feelings for Robyn. She knew deep down that she wouldn't exploit it. Yet, hearing how long she had been with Glenda the fork slipped from her hands. She wasn't expecting that bit of knowledge.

"Well, since we are being honest. Regina I should tell you that I was with Zelena shortly, but I was never in love with her."

Regina was stunned and Emma mouth hung open.

"She is dead also. Killed out of revenge or so we think." Regina drank some of her wine.

"By whom?"

"Rumple did in revenge for murdering Neal." Emma said quietly suddenly interested in her food.

"I am sorry for both of your loss, Regina, Emma. I know exactly how you feel. I just can't believe she would go so far. She knew what Bae meant to both Rumple and I."

In an attempt to lighten the mood Robyn said, "You know, when Glenda dumped me, she said, it was because she had seen visions of me, restoring what was once lost and finding my true loves. I always thought it was weird that she said loves, like I had more than one. Now I see what she was talking about."

Robyn touched each other their hands and caressed them with her thumb before returning to her food.

They finished their food over more small talk, mostly about Henry. Emma carried the dishes into the kitchen and then magically cleaned them. The Savior grabbed her bottle of wine and settled in the study on the couch with Regina, Robyn in the chair across from them.

"Thank you for dinner Regina. This night has been lovely ladies. I hope you both can say the same." Robyn leaned forward to take the wine Emma was offering.

"Well we would enjoy it more if you would come sit with us." Emma patted to the open spot on the couch that just opened between her and the Queen.

Robyn smirked and she slowly got up. Grabbing her glass she sat down and put her arms across both women's shoulders.

"Is that better?" Her big arms were somehow able to cuddle them both. "Have either of you been with women before?"

"Oh yeah, I lived in Boston." Emma chuckled.

"And I had some chambermaids as companions when the King was away." Regina confessed.

"Okay so you guys would be okay with not being with a man forever after we start this?" Robyn askedd seriously.

"If we can use toys then I'd be okay with that." Emma shrugged.

Regina was still contemplating the answer but at the same time wondering where this conversation was going.

"Toys?" Robyn asked. "Like a strap-on?"

Emma and Regina both nodded their head.

Robyn smirk and shortly laughed. "I mean Emma, why use a toy when I can use magic? Why use a strap-on when you can have the real thing?"

Robyn snapped her fingers and suddenly a decent sized bulge appeared in her jeans.

"Oh my." Regina stated. Emma simply swallowed hard trying to think what she should say next.

"It is attached? Like..?" Emma poked at the bulge.

"It's fully functioning, in fact, I could even get you both pregnant." Robyn smiled, proud of to have made her girlfriends happy.

"Have you ever used it before?" Regina asked, suddenly feeling jealous.

"This would be the first time. I never really had to need to use this spell before." When Robyn said this both women raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "...but, but I'm sure that when it's used, you both will be very satisfied. Your pleasure will always come before mines."

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head. Emma did the same and face-palmed.

"Hush dear, I have no doubts in your…capabilities." Regina leaned into Robyn's arms.

"Yeah, I mean, you can get me wet just with a simple kiss. I'm sure you would be great in bed." Emma turned beet red. "Omg I can't believe I just said that out loud."

The Savior slapped a hand over her mouth and they all laughed.

"However, I would like to wait just a little longer. I'm not going to sleep with you on the first date. True love or not." Regina said firmly.

"Yeah...I don't have that problem. It's been years since I've had someone besides myself give me an orgasm." Emma said. "I mean you know I don't have those first date rules."

"Wait so Hook couldn't make you…?" Regina asked. She simply couldn't help the smirk on her face in knowing that the Pirate was bad in bed. It just couldn't get better than that.

"We tried once. I was close, he just couldn't deliver." Emma scrunched her nose, "It just wasn't big enough. I know size shouldn't matter, but it just wasn't enough to do the job."

The Queen couldn't hold it in. She bursted out laughing. It just got better. Not only was Captain Guyliner bad in bed, but he also had a small dick. It was great. Regina was laughing so hard tears were beginning to come out of her eyes.

Emma sat up, "Really Regina, while you are laughing, how was Robin Hood in bed? You slept with him a couple times."

"Horribly clumsy and laughably quick." Regina deadpanned.

They all laughed again.

"Wow, ok. Regina, if Emma and I wanted to move our relationship forward sexually, would you be opposed?" Robyn asked gently.

"I'm the jealous type and I care deeply for you both. I would prefer you to refrain from it until I was ready, so that when it's the first time, it's the first time for all of us. However, you all are adults and I'm not going to stand in your way if you both truly want it."

Emma smiled, "I can wait. Can't you Robyn?"

"Yes, I can definitely wait. I'm immortal, time is irrelevant to me." Robyn shrugged. "I've waited 500 years to find my true loves. I have all the patience in the world."

"But I want to see it though." Emma looked up at Robyn. Hook's penis was barely 6 inches when he finally got hard only for him only to last a total of 5 minutes.

"Emma!" Regina said, blushing. Secretly she wanted to see it too. Robin Hood's penis was long and skinny. By the time he got it up she was dry by then. Both times he lasted 10 minutes, they never even had a chance to get to any other position other than missionary.

"What? I mean come on Regina? Don't you want to know what it looks like?"

"Yes but I think if we leave it to our imagination when we finally do see it, we will be impressed." Regina said quietly.

"Well, I think I'll keep it for the time being. It seems like you guys like it. Besides you both have vaginas. I think this fits me well, I like it." Robyn widened her legs trying to make room for the large appendage in her jeans.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter

"So elephant in the room." Regina broke the silence and poured herself some more wine.

"Henry?" Robyn suspected. Regina nodded.

"I think if we show him the prophecy then he will believe it and accept it. After all he is the truest believer." Emma said still leaning against Robyn.

"I agree." Regina nodded. "I can bring him here tomorrow night after work and we can go from there."

"Great." Regina held her glass with both hands. She really hoped Henry would be down for this. Robyn rubbed her outside arm in comfort.

They sat quietly in their own thoughts for a few minutes before Emma broke the silence.

"Do you want kids?" Emma asked Robyn.

"Of course I want them. I sort of raised Bae for a few years. What about you two?" Robyn answered.

"I would like maybe one more." Emma piped up.

"I always wanted to be mother, and I enjoyed raising Henry. I would like to experience childbirth. So I would like children, as many as I could have. But I can't have children, I cursed myself when I married Leopold."

"Once we share True Love's kiss, then your curse will break. I have all the confidence that you can and will have children if you so desire, my Queen. Nothing is unreachable for you now that I'm here." Robyn softly kissed the top of Regina's head.

"So I have a question, if you got one of us pregnant, how would the other be woman be apart of the child?"

"Ok, this is where it gets complicated. In order for us to get married the ceremony requires a binding of our magic and blood. Magic is in all of us, we were all born with it. Therefore, it is in your blood. So when all of our magics' bind and our blood meshes together, your magic will be elevated to near as powerful as mines. My magic will be flowing within you down through every aspect your body. Regina will be apart of me, and so will you. Basically, If I got Emma pregnant, the DNA that transfers from me would include both mines and Regina's. Henry would be the only child that will technically only share DNA with Emma and I."

"Wow. There so much I haven't learned about magic." Regina shook her head.

"Darling, even I'm still learning. You are very powerful Regina. Don't ever doubt your abilities. In all my years there has only been one case of the destruction and transportation of an entire kingdom to another Realm. Yet, you did twice. Even the Dark One didn't have that kind of power at the time."

Emma yawned, Regina looked at her watch. "Oh dear, it's 3 am."

"Ok we'll go. You and I have work in the morning." Emma pushed off of Robyn and stood up.

"Yes, and I found a house on a farm on the outskirts of town. I think it's abandoned. Do you know anything about it?" Robyn asked Regina. She stood up to leave out with Emma.

"It was Zelena's, but I own it now. I suppose if you want it, I can sign it over to you in the morning and give you the keys." Regina waved a away the bottle and glasses with magic.

"You'd do that, for me?"

Regina waved it off and shrugged. "Well, it is abandoned and...I don't want you staying at that hotel."

Robyn laughed, "ok, well great, thank you Regina. How could I ever repay you?"

"Just...always be there for me." Regina leaned closer into Robyn, laying her hands on her chest.

"I swear it on my immortality that I will always be there for you, my Queen. For you and Emma."

Holding the Queen close by the hips, her appendage made physical contact with the Queen. It was a feeling Robyn didn't think she'd ever get enough of.

"Then that's all I need." Regina gave her a quick kiss and then pulled away.

"Yet, I intend to give you so much more." Robyn bent over slightly and kissed her on the hand.

Emma held Regina's hands and placed a firm kiss on her lips. "I had a great time tonight Regina. I'll see you tomorrow for our weekly Tuesday meeting. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Emma." Regina whispered breathlessly.

The two darker witches gazed out after the blonde. Both missed her already.

Emma felt a tug in her chest and looked back towards the other two looking in her direction.

She smiled at them both and then waited by her car obviously wanting to say goodnight to the Grand Witch before they parted for the night.

Robyn brought Regina in by the waist and closer into her. "I'll be honest, its harder separating from you two than I thought. I will miss you my Queen."

She titled Regina chin up and kissed her tenderly. "It's going to be so easy to fall in love with you and Emma. I can see why she loves you so much."

Regina was speechless. Robyn smirked and walked out of the door towards the smiling blonde.

The Grand Witch stood in front of Emma, pushing a little of her weight against her. She pressed her new body part into Emma and braced herself against the car. Robyn looked down to Emma and licked her lips. Emma pulled her by the blazer and let herself enjoy a make-out session with the tall dark and handsomely beautiful witch.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic sex coming in some chapters soon and then throughout the story. This maybe a long fix, maybe not depends on how long this fantasy sticks with me. Im looking at around 35 chapters. The Enchanted Forest is coming up soon where we see true magic and more is revealed about this Stranger.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading. Love the comments. Thanks for the kudos. xoxoxo

Thinking that she would surprise her two girlfriends with breakfast Robyn made her way to the Mayor's office. Robyn was just about to knock when she heard Emma's voice and decided to eavesdrop. Yeah it was naughty, but she wanted to know what they were giggling about.

"The look on your face when you saw her bulge! It was priceless." Emma continued laughing, slapping her leg in joy. "How long are you really going to go without sex? I mean its right there in front you, literally."

Regina laughed, "Robyn is definitely well endowed. I probably won't make it until the next date. Is that a bad thing? Does that make me seem easy? I don't want her to think less of me."

"No and she seems to adore you. I don't she could ever think less of you, nor could I. But personally, I could have slept with her when we were alone in her room, but we both are waiting on you. There is no pressure and we understand. I'm sure whenever you are ready we will be too."

"I mean you and I have known each other for years. I am comfortable with you and I…and doing that…" The Queen tried to hold back a a blush, and cleared her throat. "I want to with Robyn, but I, I can't help but be cautious. Oddly enough I trust her like I trust you."

"Well, your majesty my services are always available to you," Emma winked with a sweet smile. "Seriously, 'Gina you say the word and I'll be on my knees ready to serve you. I'm sure Robyn feels the same. Honestly Regina, I know you want to be cautious, but the way things happen in Storybrooke…life is too short. Why not take and enjoy the happiness when its given to you? I know its rare for us, but this time I feel like this is right, it feels good when all three of us are together."

Emma ran her hands through her hair and continued, "I think its our chance to be free. I think she's powerful enough to protect us and Henry. Protect me from my duties as Savior and protect you from the guilt of being the former Evil Queen. I don't think we are being manipulated and frankly what could she want from us? Besides that…I want you both. I was us all to be a family. I'm choosing to be happy while I can. I think you should choose the same. Do what makes you happy, Regina."

The Grand Witch thought about what Emma said and her heart swelled. It made her happy to know that Emma could see how it wasn't just sex she was after. She had great emotions toward both and loved spending time with them. She loved Henry as her blood and family.

Still the Grand Witch had reservations, she hoped that when the time came they could be up to dealing with some of the duties and decisions she would have to make. She just hoped their happy bubble wouldn't be popped once they were returned to the Enchanted Forest.

Robyn knocked and waited for permission to enter.

"Ah my Queen and my Knight are here having coffee and giggling without me." Robyn raised her eyebrow. She handed over an egg white sandwich to Regina and a bear claw to Emma.

"Hello dear."

"Hey babe."

They both smiled. Regina's heart jumped and her magic instantly rose to the surface once she saw the Grand Witch walk through the door. Emma was right. There was what should be right, like being with Robin Hood and Hook, there was wrong like being with Neal and Daniel. Then there was the choice of neither, thus choosing personal happiness in someone…different, like Robyn.

The Grand Witch gave them both a quick kiss on the lips.

"Here are the keys and deed, Robyn. Just sign here." Regina slid the papers over to her. The Queen continued to observe the golden skinned witch with a slight smile on her face. She was happy when she was with them both. And she was so happy that she didn't have to choose between the two of them. It was almost too good to be true.

"Thanks again Regina." Robyn pulled the Queen out of her chair and pulled her close. The pressed her lips to Regina's kissing her softly before she left. Regina cleared her throat and pulled back when she felt Robyn's bulge move. "I'll just be at the house moving, cleaning and renovating stuff. If either of you are looking for me or want to stop by later I'll be there."

The both nodded, "ok."

Robyn left with a quick kiss to Emma's lips.

"You felt it didn't you." Emma said trying to hold back a laugh.

"I think I'm ready to have sex." Regina realized.

"Now we are on the same page. Now the fun begins your Majesty." Emma laughed, "I think we should wait until she's all sweaty and go over there then. That's when maybe you can initiate something and I can join in." Emma wiggled her eyebrows.

Rolled her eyes and laughed at the blonde. "Maybe."

Lunch time came and Emma convinced Regina to take lunch to Robyn. Regina couldn't help the smile on her face. She wanted to see Robyn anyway. Silently she was bursting with anticipation. They were specifically going over there to seduce someone. Regina giggled, it was positively evil.

Pulling up to the big farm house, they saw Robyn walk around the side into the barn carrying a saddle.

Regina took a second to look around and noticed the fences around the barn. Robyn had completely changed the landscape of the area. There was now even a lake behind the structure.

Stepping out of the police cruiser they saw Robyn walk out dishing out water to two horses.

Robyn had already felt their magic and knew they were coming to see her. She figured she'd let them take in the sights before she gave them her attention.

Regina cleared her throat loudly and interrupted Robyn's musing. Both of the women stood their with heaving chests and dry mouths as Robyn bent over to pick up a shovel. Her jeans tightening around a firm ass.

"Hello ladies." Robyn smiled then took off her blue flannel shirt and shook it out before hanging it on a tree.

Both of the women raked their eyes over her in pure out lust. Robyn was indeed sweaty. Her long hair was in a braided ponytail and her skin tanned a dark honey color from being out in the sun. Her muscles were showing, including the raised tattoo of her Crest on her upper right arm. Her work jeans weren't as tight as Emma's were, but the imprint of the new addition between her legs left nothing to the imagination.

Grabbing the water hose Robyn cleaned her hands and washed her face. Drying herself off with a towel Robyn made her way over. Her white tank top was soaked by the water and so was Emma and Regina's underwear.

Emma said, "we brought lunch."

"We asked granny what you usually order and got you the same." Regina tried to clear her dry throat looking anywhere, but at Robyn. She could feel herself getting warmer despite the fair weather and struggled to hold back a blush.

"Thank you ladies. That was very sweet of you both. It's pretty nice outside. How would a picnic sound?"

Both women agreed. "Follow me."

Under a big tree by the barn Robyn walked them over. She snapped her fingers and a thick blanket with big pillows appeared followed by a bottle of wine and some bottles of water. An umbrella then appeared to hang over them and shield them from the bugs and the sun peaking through the trees. A fire pit appear a short distance in front of them to knock off some of the cold.

They pulled out the food and began to eat.

"I was hoping to see you both soon. I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

Robyn saw that she had both of their attentions and continued, "Well, we are officially dating correct?"

Both women nodded.

"Okay, so going through the house and the property, I realized that it had a lot of potential for what I needed to do with it, but that it also had potential for what my family needed in it. And well even though we are dating, I still consider both of you family."

She took a drink of her wine.

"So, Regina I know that you love horses and so does Henry so, I brought my horses from the Enchanted Forest over here. That way you guys can have something you love here. Emma, I didn't know what you wanted in a home. So is there anything in particular that you wanted included on this property that would especially be for you?"

"Ummm, a gym and maybe a hot tub would be nice." Emma laughed.

"Then I will be sure to add both."

"Ok so the other thing I wanted to talk to you both about it maybe um like a schedule. I know you and Emma have a schedule as far as Henry and family dinners go and I wanted to see if I could be included in that."

"What do you propose?" The Queen asked.

"Well, now that we all have our own place, I figured we could start with that. 4 days a week will at our own homes. Monday can be our own personal day. Tuesday night can be yours and Regina's. Wednesday can be mines and Regina's. Thursday can be mines and Emma's. I know Sunday night you all have dinner. So I was hoping that all 4 of us could spend time together Friday and Saturday and Sunday. Maybe one weekend we can include your parents so that they can watch Henry if we all wanted to spend the night…alone. What do you both think?"

"I actually really like that idea." Emma said with a mouth full of cheeseburger.

"So do I. It's very well thought out dear."

"Great, because I, I missed out on Rumple's and Bae's life and I don't want to do the same to Henry. If one day we do get married then he will be my son too. Regardless, he's still my nephew and I would like to get to know him and I want him to know me. If that's ok with you both."

"Yeah it's more than okay." Emma smiled.

"I agree. I think its a wonderful idea." Regina agreed connecting eyes with Emma.

"Okay great so we can add that on the list of things to ask Henry about tonight as well."

Robyn leaned against one of the big pillows and stretched out. She snapped away all of their shoes and rubbed one of their feet in each hand.

Nope, Regina wasn't going to make it. She was so horny she could barely swallow her food. Maybe it was the hormones, but she was so aroused that she could cry. First this beautiful woman is sweeps her off of her feet, then she includes her in her home and family, and then she rubs her feet.

Emma on the other hand was heaven. She didn't realize how bad her feet hurt until someone was making them feel better. Emma didn't know whether to just say screw Regina and her chastity or to wait and let whatever this is between them build for when they do finally have sex.

"Robyn, Emma and I was talking earlier and...I think I've waited long enough…" Regina raised her eyebrow as if to insinuate what she was trying to say.

"Yes!" Emma fist pumped, "oh thank god I am so horny." Emma slouched back against the pillow she was laying on.

Robyn's eyebrows almost reached her hairline, "so-so you are ready t-to...you know..with us?"

And then it sunk in for the Grand Witch. How was it that the Queen could make it falter so easily?

The fuck am I stuttering for? I'm the powerful Grand witch! ...That is suddenly nervous about sleeping with a woman. What if I suck with this thing? What if I cum quick? I haven't even had practice! Fuck. But wait, yes! Fuck yes!

Regina waved her hands in front of Robyn's face and giggled. "Yes. I mean maybe not right at this moment, but I had a long time to think about it last night and I don't see any reason why I should hold back. I also think that there is no reason why we can't spend time or even engage in physical activities without all partners being there. Let me explain, if one day I get...aroused and need a release and say Emma walks in the door. We shouldn't have to call Robyn and ask her to join. The same way if you and Emma were to go to a bar and have sex later that night, there is no need for my permission or accompaniment. As long as it stays between us three then I think we should be free on all matters of sex and love."

"I agree Regina everyone falls in love at their own pace."

"And there are different levels of sex as well," Emma agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic sex in this chapter, you can skip if its not your thing.

Robyn could feel the magic making her dick semi-hard. It had been happening on and off ever since the last night. Now with the knowledge that Regina was ready…it was driving her nuts. She had a date with her hand as soon as the women left. Twice already had she become familiar with her penis. Waking up to a hard-on was new, but not entirely unpleasant.

Robyn walked over toward the women who were now by the police cruiser. She followed both women's gazes and noticed once again that they were looking at the bulge between her legs. After a quick sexual thought about taking the two ladies on the hood of the car, her dick swole and pressed against her jeans.

"See something you like ladies?" Robyn smirked.

"I want to see it." Emma said leaning up against the vehicle.

Regina put her hands on her hips again. "Again with this Emma?"

"Oh really Regina? Tell me you don't want to at least touch it. I mean, if you don't want to see it, then at least I can."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm pretty proud of it. It's not magically enhanced. If I was born a male, naturally this is how big it would be." Robyn looked down and adjusted herself.

Regina licked her lips and swallowed hard. Emma face flushed and her eyes dilated.

"I have no problem showing you. I mean we are dating. You'll see it eventually. So what will it be ladies, yes or no?"

"Yes!" The said in unison.

Robyn looked around and stood between both women. The coast was clear and there wasn't another person for almost a mile.

Robyn unbuckled her belt and unzipped her pants. Pushing them down below her ass she let the ladies take a minute to gasp at the imprint in her blue boxer briefs.

Slowly she pushed her underwear down to her knees and her member sprung out. Robyn groaned at the feeling of being free from the restricting fabric while she was getting hard.

The women's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Can I touch it?" Emma reached toward the loose balls. The phallic member was completely shaved. The head was mushroomed and cut. It could have been a model for a dildo.

"As long as we are together Emma you can do whatever you want with it. You both can." Robyn winked and got closer towards them.

They all noticed her member twitch upward. Robyn's hands were still on her hips. It was turning her on seeing the two woman staring at her dick. The Grand Witch was happy to see that they were impressed.

"I know it's a little odd that I'm almost hard but, well all magic has a price. Mines is arousal, the after effects of using magic usually leave me fairly horny." Robyn cheekily smiled.

Emma stepped forward closing the distance between her and Robyn and caressed her balls. Robyn's dick became completely hard. Emma's touch felt cool and electric against the sensitive skin.

"Tell me the truth. I can tell when you are lying. Where you going to touch yourself when we left?" Emma asked.

Robyn swallowed and nodded.

Regina stepped forward and grabbed the stiff cock at the base firmly making the member impossibly harder.

Robyn gasped, she thought she was going to come right there in the Queen's hand. The Grand Witch tried to hold back a moan and ended up whimpering instead. The feeling of Regina's grip on cock and her thumb that was gliding against the large vein was excellent.

"In 15 minutes you are a going to find a mirror and then you are going to relieve yourself, in front of us." The former Evil Queen said close to Robyn's ear.

"Why not right here?" Robyn said breathlessly.

"Because if I stand here any longer I won't be able to control myself. I want more than just a roll in the hay." Regina let go of the shaft and tossed her hair over her shoulders. "I am a Queen after all."

Emma raised an eyebrow at Regina and looked back at Robyn. She gave her testicles a squeeze, winked and then went to open her car door.

With a deep sigh followed by a groan, Robyn put her penis back in her jeans.

"Fine. It actually sounds kind of naughty." Robyn smirked.

When the women drove off Robyn transported to the master bathroom. She had already renovated the inside of the house and after all that work now she needed a cold shower.

Drying herself off she found a white tank top and grey slim fit sweatpants to put on. She conjured a large black Leather chair and sat down in front of a wide mirror.

Emma and Regina sat inside of the Mayor's office and waited for the chime of the mirror. They were both deep in their thoughts as the mirror began to pulse.

Regina waved her hand and Robyn appeared on the other side.

"Well hello ladies, umm...I guess it's showtime." Robyn stood up and slow pushed her sweats down to her ankles. She had to admit, she was a little nervous about performing for the two women.

The shower helped to calm her down. Now only, ten minutes later her previously limp member was now getting harder by the moment.

Robyn leaned back in the big arm chair and licked her hand before stroking her length. Thoughts of the two women she was dating kissing and fingering each other had her panting and rock hard as she moved up and down her shaft.

She moaned as her other hand caressed and massaged her balls.

"Fuck this feels so good." Robyn husked.

Liquid began to drip from the darken tip so Robyn used it to further lubricate herself. Stroking faster she began imagining her hand was Regina's wet pussy and Emma's hot mouth.

Robyn could feel the pressure building and she knew was about to cum.

Stroking herself harder and faster, she thought about Emma riding her cock in bed. They could see the muscles in her body begin to contract. With one last thought about taking the Queen from behind Robin released a loud groan.

"Yesssss, I'm coming." Thick white ropes began to pour out from the top of her shaft shooting out on to the floor.

Wiping herself off with the clean parts of a damp towel, Robyn leaned back in the chair trying to catch her breath.

Pulling up her sweats, Robyn sat back down, finally able to really look at the women in front of her.

Emma's mouth was open and dry, she was licking her lips like they were sandpaper.

Regina's breasts were heaving up and down as she bit her lip.

Both women were speechless.

Robyn was starting to get nervous.

"Sooo..." Robyn said. "Was that ok?"

"I am having sex with you tonight after dinner. I'm not waiting any longer!"

"I have to agree with Emma."

"Ok." Robyn laughed. "I'll you both tonight." Robyn blew them both kisses and Regina ended the mirror's transmission.

Robyn laughed and made sure to wear her nice underwear later on. Walking into the rest of the unfinished house, Robyn made her way down to the basement. It was time to install a gym and a spa area for Emma.

Meanwhile, back at the office both women were stunned silent with arousal.

They looked at each other, their eyes were dilated and nothing more needed to be said.

Emma transported Regina off of her chair and onto the edge of the desk. She needed to have Regina, to know that it was real. She needed to confirm their feelings and connect beyond kissing.

The Queen spread her legs and pulled Emma to her. Their lips met and then tongues explored each other's mouthes.

Emma magically unbuttoned the white blouse Regina wore and then manually pushed her skirt up. Of course, Regina would be wearing a black lace panty and bra set. The Savior had to step back in awe, "You are so beautiful, your Majesty."

Regina kissed her deeply again while pulling the red leather jacket down and off of the Sheriff. Regina began leaving open-mouthed kisses on her neck. Emma ran her hands up the underside of Regina's bra and squeezed. Her breasts were everything Emma thought they would be. Her nipples were dark and erect, peaking through the thin lace. Emma massaged them with her thumbs when she felt Regina push herself further into her grasp.

"Touch me Emma, please." The Queen said through hooded lids.

"I've been waiting for you to say those words for so long." Emma reconnected their lips and kissed Regina passionately.

Not bothering with foreplay, Emma pushed the damp underwear aside and plunged in.

"Unh," Regina moaned at the intrusion.

"Fuck you are so wet." Emma whispered in Regina's ear. For the next few minutes all you could hear was the wet motions of Emma's relentless thrusting.

"Yes, just like that Emma," Regina wrapped her legs around the Saviors waist and met her thrusts.

"I'm going to cum…Emmmma," Remember that she was still in her office, Regina moaned into Emma's mouth as she came.

Their eyes lit up with magic when Regina reached her climax. Now what they both needed was a nap.

The Mayor leaned back and hit the intercom for her secretary. "I am leaving for the day, please push all of my appointments to tomorrow or later on in the week."

"Emma why don't you forward the calls to your phone and join me? I'd love to return the favor."

Emma's eyebrow's shot up near hair line. She couldn't transfer the calls quick enough. Round 2 with the Queen was not something she ever wanted to miss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was the sex scene? lol xoxoxo


	14. Chapter 14

Robyn pushed the door bell and held two single roses in one arm and a bottle of the most expensive red wine Storybrooke had to offer in the other.

Emma opened the door wearing the only red dress she owned.

Robyn's mouth dropped. Damn Emma.

Emma giggled when she saw a small tent form in Robyn's pants.

"Hello," She squeaked. "Um, I mean, Hi Emma, this is for you. You look absolutely breathtaking in that dress." Robyn handed her a red rose and stepped inside.

Emma kissed Robyn softly and said, "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

Robyn smiled brightly. "I brought some wine."

"Regina is finishing dinner and Henry is getting dressed. Follow me."

As she stepped in the kitchen Robyn was stunned again. Regina was a modest deep purple wrap around dress that cut right above the knee. Her hair was combed to the back to match the smoky eye makeup.

"Regina, look who walked in." Emma announced.

"Robyn! Good evening!" Turned and smiled.

"Uh, yeah.." Robyn kept staring. "I-I mean, good evening Regina. This is for you and I brought us some wine for...later."

Regina put the plates down and came over to wrap her arms around Robyn's neck and kissed her sweetly.

"How sweet of you? Thank you Robyn."

Robyn just kept smiling. She was putty in the Queen hands. The Savior has definitely rendered her speechless. It was a nice feeling to be able to be wanted for something other than power.

When Regina heard the footsteps coming down the stairs she went back to pick up their food.

Henry walked into the kitchen, "hey Robyn, why is everyone all dressed up?"

"Uh.." Robyn stood there blankly.

"Well Henry…" Regina paused not knowing exactly what to say.

"We need to talk to you about something kid." Emma blurted out.

"Ok, what's going on?" Henry nervously asked.

"Why don't we all get settled at the table and then we can talk." Regina gestured for everyone to go to sit down.

Emma hung back in the kitchen and walked behind the Queen. Putting her hands on Regina's hips Emma halted her steps. "Hey...everything will be okay. The kid will understand. He wanted to stay over his friends house tonight so…at least we can all have a chance to talk and do other stuff."

Regina looked over her shoulder at Emma and nodded. Subconsciously wringing out her hands and smoothing the imaginary wrinkles in her dress, Regina brought all the food over to the table and sat down. She brought her own wine to the table and poured the adults some glasses.

"Ok so what's going on? Is it another mission?" Henry fired off before anyone even tasted the food yet.

"No kid, actually it's about...we'll see the thing is…um, some help guys." Emma said through tight lips.

"Henry, we are a family right?" When he nodded Regina continued, "well to include Robyn we decided on a new schedule so we all can spend some time together."

"That's great, but why would you need to talk to me about that?"

"Well kid, because we we want to spend time together too as adults and we wanted to know if that's okay with you?" Emma said, still beating around the bush.

"Ok...There's still something you're hiding." Henry was never one to accept bullshit. Emma smirked. He sure was her son, they had the same abilities to know when people weren't telling the truth.

When his mother's hesitated and looked toward there food, Henry turned to Robyn.

"Robyn, you've been quiet, what is going on? Can you please just tell me? I am old enough to handle whatever it is by now."

"Henry, I-your moms and I, we like each other and we want to get to know each other as more than friends. All three of us are True loves and we are also soulmates. We would like your acceptance to date and maybe in the future become a proper family."

Robyn looked up at both women who were visibly bracing themselves.

"Wait both of my moms like you-like you?"

"Yes." Emma and Regina said.

"Well, Ma and Mom being true loves isn't surprising. I was just waiting for that to happen. Now Grandma owes me 20 bucks." Henry smiled brightly.

"What?!" Emma and Regina said at the same time.

"Sorry moms, but everyone knows you too secretly pine for each other, gosh." Henry scrunched his nose like Regina. "So Robyn you want to be with both of my moms?"

"Yes Henry." Robyn said.

"But you can only love one. So what if both fall for you?"

"Henry, it's possible for me to have both of your moms as my true loves. It's the most powerful magic of all. I care very deeply for you and for your mothers. I would never lead them on or hurt either one of them."

"There's something else you aren't telling me." Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Henry, we learned of a prophecy that includes all of us at this table. It's says we are destined true loves. If you need more to accept this, then we can gladly show you the Prophecy." Regina mentioned.

The teenager thought about it for a minute. "I believe you."

"Ok so Henry is it okay that we all want to start dating?" Robyn asked putting her and on his shoulder.

"Yeah! Atleast that way I can have some connection to dad through my aunt. Grandpa is okay, but he is still the Dark One. Honestly, he still gives me the creeps."

They all bursted out laughing. Since he was leaving Henry offered to clean up before he left.

With kisses from his moms and a hug from his Aunt, Henry waved goodbye at the smiling faces.

"He'll make an excellent King one day." Robyn crossed her arms proudly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut. I hope you all enjoy! Let me know. xoxoxo

Robyn was still in the study simply gazing at the fire when the other two women joined her.

"So...its just us now..." Robyn said, her voiced deeper, calmer than usual.

Regina nervously nodded and Emma put her hands in her back pockets.

The Grand Witch half smiled and chuckled at the other two women. "We don't have to do anything you both aren't ready for? Would either of you like some of the wine I brought?"

"Yes, thank you." The tension visibly lessening from Regina's shoulders.

"Yeah I could use a drink." Emma ran her hands through her hair. Receive their glasses both of the women sat down to decompress. They couldn't believe what had just happened. Why had they waited so long? Obviously everyone knew how they felt but them.

"Are you both relieved to hear that Henry supports us dating?" Robyn asked hoping to relieve some of the tension in the room.

They both smiled and nodded and laughed.

"Just relax ladies, let's just talk for a minute. So how do you like the wine?"

"It's wonderful but right now I don't want to talk." The Queen's voice changed and right then they could see a hint of the former Evil Queen. "Let's go upstairs to somewhere more...comfortable."

Both Emma and Robyn gulped. It was time, Robyn couldn't get nervous now. Emma on the other hand was more than ready. She just hoped she'd last long enough to even enjoy it. Emma was the one and done type. Which sort of worked because the Queen however, could have orgasm after orgasm after orgasm.

Robyn moved forward and grabbed both of them by the hand pulling them off the couch and transporting them to Regina's bedroom.

"'I'll start getting undressed first. I'll help you both as I go along. Maybe you can help each other too."

Robyn put her shoes by the mirror and pulled off her socks. She walked over and helped both women out of their shoes.

She kissed up the length of Regina's legs and ran a hand up Emma's smooth toned calves.

"I know both you don't trust very well, but neither do I. You both can trust me with your hearts and your bodies. We've got all night."

Robyn stood up and pulled her black button down shirt out of her pants and began to unbutton it.

"Emma," Robyn said as she began kissing the blonde's shoulders. Pulling the enthralled Regina closer toward them by the hip, Robyn said. "Think you can help Regina undress while I help you?"

Emma's eyes were all the way dilated as she nodded. She still hasn't seen Regina fully naked, but she now she was about to. Reaching forward she cupped Regina's face and kissed her hard. While they were lip to lip, Robyn unzipped Emma's dress and then unzipped Regina's. She pulled off her undershirt and bra and tossed them near her shoes.

They noticed she was bare chested and Regina turned to Robyn to kiss her deeply. Emma stepped out of her dress and began kissing sucking on Regina's neck. Emma pushed the brunette's dress down and began showing Robyn's neck the same treatment she gave Regina's.

A tent was rapidly forming in Robyn's pants but she was determined to be patient. She wanted to be the lover they needed. It was about their pleasure before hers.

Emma cupped her through her pants and moved her hand up and down against the length. Her mouth was busy dominating Regina's in a steamy kiss.

The brunette and the blonde were now only in their underwear touching and kissing each other, making Robyn's mouth water.

Regina noticed Emma's hand still gripped on the shaft wondering why it was still concealed. "Why dear…you still have on too many clothes. Why don't we help you with that?" Regina rasped, her voice laced with arousal.

Regina unbuckled Robyn's belt and undid her pants. Emma pushed her boxer briefs down to ground and suddenly everyone paused.

Looking down Robyn was sporting a growing semi hard penis.

Emma began kissing Robyn deeply sticking her tongue in her mouth. Regina helped Emma out of her bra and panties and then Regina removed her own.

Guiding both the brunette and the blonde to the bed, Robyn gently pushed them down to it.

"God, look how beautiful you both are. How did I ever get so lucky?" Robyn whispered to them.

She kissed Emma again and moved her mouth down to her pert breasts. Her nipples were already hard, but now they were painfully erect from all tongue caresses she was receiving. All the while Robyn was pinching and massaging Regina's breasts.

Emma and Regina began kissing each other and then Robyn switched to Regina's full breasts. Giving the two olive mounds her attention her cock had fully hardened.

"I want to taste you," looking up at Regina. Robyn licked her lips and then looked at Emma and said, "and I want to be inside of you."

Emma nodded, pupils completely blown.

They made their way to the center of the bed. Laying on her back she waited for both women to straddle her. Regina's womanhood was placed deliciously over mouth.

The Savior grabbed the erect shaft pumping up and down slowly. She guided the shaft along her slit to gather lubrication further stimulating them both. Emma had to ease herself on. She had sex with Killian about a month ago, but he hadn't been that big in any way. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, it felt so good. Robyn felt really good. The mushroom head hit her g-spot with every stoke and she still wasn't all the way in.

Robyn groaned, Emma was so tight. She felt a burst of extascy and pushed up and all the way in side of her.

"Fuck Robyn," Emma moaned louder and Robyn bent her knees literally impaling Emma.

Regina on the other hand was breathless. The things that Robyn was doing with her tongue was amazing. If she was correct she just spelled mine in morse code tongue strokes.

The Mayor wrapped in her hand in Robyn's long black hair as she swirled her lips along Robyn's mouth. She was so fucking wet. The Queen was sure that she had already had a number of small orgasms. But she was intent to ride it out and enjoy every last second.

Just then Robyn's skillful tongue moved from her swollen pearl down to her entrance. She felt the tip caress around the circle of the entrance and then dip inside and cried out, "Yes, Robyn!"

Robyn repeated the motion a few times and felt the hot liquid begin to coat her tongue. Apples, for all that was good, Regina tasted like apples and whip cream. The Grand Witch almost came right there.

"Fuck," Regina shouted finally as she bucked and came in Robyn's mouth. Yet Robyn hadn't stopped she just moved to her hole and pushed a couple fingers in. The darker woman was close to cumming, she could feel their magic building and building.

Emma was so warm and tight. It felt like being wrapped in a warm blanket. But the feel of Regina's inner womanhood gripping her fingers made her want to explode.

She had to hold it. Emma was close to a big O and Regina was about to get another one.

Their breathing got heavier and the women were about to cum. Letting Emma control the rhythm, Robyn felt Emma shake as she slipped all the way down her length and swirled her hips. Robyn couldn't hold it. She came with thick fluid inside of Emma. Emma could feel Robyn pushing her magic into her and it overwhelmed her, intensifying her orgasm.

Emma's eyes lit up with the color of her magic then she gently collapsed onto her lover. Robyn pushed magic through her body and both of their eyes lit up with magic. Emma hadn't had the energy to remove Robyn from inside of her so she felt the effects of their orgasm wash over Robyn again.

Regina could barely hold herself up as she came again. She slumped against the headboard. Emma took what last energy she had and raised herself off of Robyn's lap and collapsed onto the bed. The Savior closed her eyes and softly snored.

The immortal could see how spent the women were. If she had been mortal she was sure her body would have given out an hour ago. The Queen was fighting sleep, but there was something in her that made her want to stay awake.

In the after glow, the Grand Witch thought about how their magic mixed. That had never happened before with anyone else she had ever been with. There were bound to be some side effects to it, good and bad.

Laughing softly to herself she sat up when she felt the rush of dark magic. Robyn turned to look outside and notice the colored cloud heading towards them. They must have shared True Love while they were connected. That make the sharing of her magic understandable.

Robyn got up and tried to awake both women. Shaking them by the shoulders the two slowly roused.

"Regina, Emma, wake up now! We broke the curse." Robyn chuckled quietly. "We broke the curse! Wake up my loves."

For a moment the two women looked at each other, realizing what Robyn was saying. "What?!" They said at the same time scrambling to look at the proof out of the window.

Sure enough, the curse was breaking and soon they would be back in the Enchanted Forest. Things were really about to get really interesting.

Robyn was worried about how the women were going to adjust to things in general. Regina was worried about what she would do with her life now that she would be back. Emma was the only one that felt both relieved and worried. Relieved because now she wasn't the Savior. The prophecy has been fulfilled and the Savior position was no longer needed. No, Emma was worried because now she was a Princess in a world she knew nothing of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are back in the enchanted forest and the fun really starts!


	16. Chapter 16

As the clouds dissipated, they appeared in the middle of a field by the White's Castle. Emma, couldn't believe they were back, for good.

"Henry!" Regina yelled.

When Emma noticed that she hadn't seen the kid yet, she called for him with his other mother.

They walked towards the center of the crowd and in the middle was Snow and Charming hugging everyone and celebrating.

Henry was looking for his moms behind his grandparents.

"Henry," Regina saw her son and they locked eyes.

"Mom, Ma! We're back!"

No one knew what broke the curse yet. Truthfully, neither Emma nor Regina knew what to tell them when they asked.

Just then Robyn felt herself being summoned. One of the Originals was calling her and she had to leave, now.

"Henry, I'm glad to see you are excited to be back little prince." Looking to Regina, Robyn whispered in her ear. "I have to go, I'm being summoned. I'll be back maybe tonight or tomorrow. Be safe, my Queen."

Pulling Emma to the side and away from the crowd, "Emma, listen to me. I'm being summoned. I have to go, but I'll be back in a day or two. You have to protect them while I'm gone, come here." Robyn held her in her arms and placed a hand on her back. Pushing another burst of magic through Emma, she stopped the transference when she saw her eyes glow. "Emma, you have the capacity for limitless magic. I just gave you an extra boost, just in case. But know that I won't be gone long. I'm not abandoning you. I will be back, I promise."

Emma nodded her head, inside she knew Robyn would be back, but yet she felt so sad by her leaving.

Robyn kissed her on the cheek and watched her walk back to her family. She walked off into the distance and transformed into her regular clothing. Throwing her staff into the ground a lightning blot came out of nowhere and took her her with it.

The Grand Witch appeared in the Temple of the Originals in the Great Hall. She always found peace within the Temple. There were books of infinite knowledge and vaults of powerful weapons that left her feeling reassured of their power, of what she was given.

In a blaze of fire one of two Originals appeared.

"Good day, Robyn," The dragon said in a deep raspy voice as it appeared.

"Greetings Beta, The Great Curse has finally been broken. That prophecy has been fulfilled." The Grand Witch announced.

"As well we know, young one. Yet, another Prophecy has only just begun. I am sure you are aware of that, yes?"

"Yes, Beta I am. The Prophecy of the Golden Age & the Millenia of Destruction."

"Yes, it is one that you are centrally apart of. Now, you know even we aren't powerful enough to change fate, but here fate has two directions. This is why you were summoned. Even though we are not to interfere, I couldn't live with myself if you were to live another 1000 years of sorrow and guilt. What you don't know, is that your Nephew has been planning to rid himself of the Dark One's curse."

"Really? Since I was in the land without magic I was unable to tap into the histories. Forgive me for not seeing this Beta." Robyn bowed, in apology.

"As I am well aware, Robyn. You see he plans to find a way to Camelot, and have Merlin remove it. If he succeeds the Dark One's power will be released and it will need to find another Host. The potential Hosts are the problem. Someone with the potential for great darkness." The Great Dragon looked at Robyn with knowing eyes.

"Regina." Robyn whispered, her shoulders visibly slumping.

"The Queen would be its number one target however, we all know the Queen can handle the darkness. That is not why we are concerned. It is the other person with that same potential that will bring about the Age of Destruction."

"Who, Beta?" Robyn truly had no idea.

"Your beloved Savior. There is a hole in her heart that was never filled with her parents love. If filled with the Dark One's power, the Princess will use Henry to lure in Regina. With both of them on the dark side, Henry's heart will turn and the truest believer will become the truest deceiver. You must replace that hole with all the love you can give."

"How do I stop this?"

"Take precaution, young one. You have all the power you need to command the Dark One's power in time, but only if you take the proper steps. Keep them safe and keep them aware. Keep your eyes open and stay vigilant. Otherwise you will condemn yourself to a thousand years of misery instead of the true happiness you desperately seek."

"I understand. I will do what's necessary when the time comes."

"I know you will. We have all confidence in your abilities to use your power. Your duties resume immediately, as you know. However, I leave you with this: Bond with your mates, allow their magic's to continue to merge with yours. Be happy with them. Yes, you have to deter a great evil, but you are greater than that evil."

Robyn bowed again and another lightning bolt burst in and took her back to the fields outside of the destroyed castle.

It was now nighttime. The Castle was asleep and all was quiet. Transporting into the castle, Robyn stopped at Henry's room first. She said a few spells and lay protective enchantments over his room. Proceeding to where she felt the most magic she walked down the hall and opened the large door at the end.

Walking into the room she saw her two loves asleep. Emma was the big spoon and held the Queen tightly in her arms. She kissed them on their foreheads and lay the same protective layers on the room.

The Grand Witch had a lot of her mind. As much as she wanted to join them in bed she had to much to think about. Walking over to the balcony, she conjured a reclining chair and laid down. Putting her hands to her head she meditated on the histories of the nine realms. Silently she took in Emma's history, as well as part the parts of Regina's that she had missed.

Tears formed in her eyes at what she saw. They had been through so much, she couldn't blame them for anything. Everything that happened to them was spurred on by Rumple. Robyn sighed, for the first time she felt something other than love for Nephew for what he did to the two women. Her duty was to protect the Realms from wayward magic and while she was gone all hell had broken loose.


	17. Chapter 17

Feeling a presence behind her, Robyn looked up to see a wide eyed Emma.

"I felt you when you walked into the room." Emma stood with her hand on hips. She was wearing a white tank top and black underwear.

"Of course you did, Emma." Robyn faintly smiled changed the chair into a soft futon with a few pillows and blanket over it. "I'm sorry if I woke you, I won't feel bad if you want to go back to sleep."

"No, I missed you. I didn't know when you'd come back. I just held on to that fact that one day I would wake up and you would be next to us." Emma sighed and lay flush on top of the darker woman.

"How long was I gone?" When Emma raised her eyebrow in question, "The Realm the Temple is in, is beyond time. It doesn't exist there."

"Four days," Emma said. "We've only known each for a couple weeks now, but while you were gone I just couldn't sleep."

"Emma, I-I need to talk to you and Regina about something important. Its about the prophecy. Normally, I wouldn't be able to tell you all about my affairs, but this has to do with all of us so I am not bound to withhold it from you." Robyn held her tighter. "I need you to know that I love you, Emma. I love Regina just as much. I know every single moment of your lives up until this point. Yet, you know nothing of me. Anything you want, I will try to give you. I will never abandon you."

Emma rose up on her hands and kissed Robyn softly. They continued quietly softly kissing for a few minutes until Emma paused, "Why are you so tense? You've have a boner since I've been out here. Isn't that painful?"

Frowning, it just registered to Robyn that it was indeed uncomfortable not being able to calm down. She had been hard since she returned, but her thoughts about the future clouded her mind. The last thing she'd be able to do was concentrate on jerking off. The Grand Witch figured it would go away, but unfortunately she was still tense and still hard.

"Now that you mention it, I am…uncomfortable." Robyn mumbled.

"After having a boner for over two hours I would be too." Emma said and they both laughed. Her cheeks tinged red and she lightly giggled. "What do you say we both blow off some steam huh?"

"Should we wake up Regina?" Robyn asked as kissed along Emma's jawline.

"Nahhhh, she is exhausted. Just make sure that she sleeps…soundly." Robyn flicked her wrist and made sure to lay the proper spells to keep them hidden and unheard and to keep Regina asleep.

Emma closed her eyes and concentrated on a spell. Robyn felt the cool wind across her skin and looked down. They were both naked with Emma now straddling Robyn's body. Her womanhood parted as she moved against Robyn's member, rocking to a slow rhythm.

"Em, tell me what you need. I'll start where ever, however you want." Robyn said as she began laying open mouth kisses on Emma's pale neck.

"Make love to me Robyn," Emma halted her ministrations and cupped the Grand Witch's face in her hands. "Take your time." *Kiss* "Mark Me." *Kiss* "Make me yours." They connected eyes feeling the intensity of the moment. Magic swirled under their eyelids, driving their arousal higher.

The night Robyn left, Emma and the Queen spent a night full of passion that sealed their bond. They were in love and Emma couldn't have been happier. They kissed and tasted every inch of each other. The Queen was insatiable and Emma was thankful to have someone who could meet her sex drive.

But with Robyn, their magic mixed and it did things to her very soul. Regina was intense, but Robyn was somehow even deeper than that.

Robyn held Emma by the waist and lay the blonde on her back. She sucked her rosy nipples and fondled her breasts until they were completely engorged and darkened.

Emma brought her hands to Robyn's face and pulled her up, she stuck her tongue deep into her mouth savory every inch of the wet region. Arching her hips she reached between them and angled the head of Robyn's cock to her entrance.

"Uhmn," Emma moaned as she guided Robyn in. They both stopped kissing to look down at them conjoining. Robyn had to close her eyes and concentrate so that she didn't cum quick.

Their eyes were alight with magic when they reconnected their gaze. Robyn bit her bottom lip and pushed deeper inside the Princess. Then she slowly pulled all the way out to brush her sensitive head against Emma's equally engorged clit. She slapped it with her appendage a couple times causing Emma to cry out loudly.

Emma was so wet, Robyn had to taste her. They were making love, Robyn had all night and she knew how to make it last.

Kissing her way down Emma's toned abs, Robyn locked eyes with again and sent a pulse of magical ecstasy through her.

Robyn took a long lick to her slit and then opened her mouth to Emma's womanhood.

"Jeez fuck Robyn," The Savior jumped at the feeling and arched her back.

Robyn wasn't one to toot her own horn but after hundreds of years of eating pussy she was damn near an expert. Besides she had to do something other than be inside of Emma. Her pussy felt so good around her that she had almost came. Robyn would be damned if she came before her girlfriend.

Robyn continued to lick her wholly, alternating with sucking on her swollen pearl.

"Yes, shit, yes just like that baby," Emma whispered. Allowing herself to indulge in the pleasure she grabbed a fist of Robyn's hair and began rocking her hips against her tongue.

Robyn magically elongated her tongue an extra inch and dipped into Emma's entrance.

"Fuck, holy- Robyn I'm cumming," Emma moaned quietly as she continued to rotate her hips onto Robyn's tongue. The lower part of Robyn's face was slick with Emma's juices as she cried out sharply. Robyn had to admit she was proud of herself for holding her composure so long. But as the Emma slowed down so did Robyn.

Emma lay back simply blinking, struggling to catch her breath. Regina was talented with her tongue, but she had never had that strong of an orgasm before from oral sex. "Come here you. I want you inside of me."

Robyn smirked and lay between the open legs on top of the golden haired beauty. Robyn took her shaft in her hand and pushed into the Princess, "Shit Em-."

The Grand Witch's mouth fell into an 'O' shape as Emma took her in fully. They laid there panting, both feeling their heart beating through their genitals. Emma could barely open her eyes, her eyes were so dilated, so blown.

"I know. Your cock is so fucking big. You feel so good baby." Emma put her hands in Robyn's hair and began kissing her passionately. She sucked her tongue and moaned louder into her mouth.

Hearing this Robyn spurred into motion. She was worried that maybe she had pushed inside too soon, but now she was sure that that wasn't the case. Emma felt so good. It wasn't just her womanhood that had Robyn hypnotized. It was the way Emma let her guards down and opened her heart to Robyn fully. Robyn was determined to fill her thoroughly, with love and security.

She nestled into Emma's neck, she could see her heart beat through the bulging vein in her neck. Robyn lapped at the base of the vein under Emma's ear and harshly sucked as she slammed into her.

"Harder Robyn, yesssss," Emma whimpered.

Emma began rocking her hips and found a sweet sensation when her clit brushed against the base of Robyn's cock. She crossed her ankles around Robyn's back and drug her blunted nails down her back. Emma was pretty sure she came as soon soon as Robyn slammed into her and rotated her hips, but the big 'O" was coming soon, very soon.

"I love you Emma," Robyn said, pushing deeper in every time she pulled out. Emma's hips stopped and Robyn paused in mid stroke.

The seriousness of the statement registered to them both and neither could say another word. To her surprise her super power had not went off. There was no deception in the declaration. Swept into emotion Emma focused all of her emotions and feelings into a deep open-mouthed kiss.

Robyn began pounding into her, deeper and deeper until she felt Emma's walls flutter. Emma was about cum, and so was she. Her nails dug deeper into Robyn's shoulder blades and Robyn bit her pulse point and suckedd before gasping away.

"Fuck Em, I'm close baby." Pushing into Emma stretching her with each stroke.

"Me too, baby." Emma said, kissing the underside of Robyn's jaw. She could feel that imminent pressure, like a burst of pure pleasure was about to explode within her. Robyn reached between them and palmed one of Emma's breasts, squeezing the nipple gently. She pulled out a few inches and rotated her hips before sliding firmly back in.

"Oh shit! Fuck I'm cumming," Emma held on tightly to the sweaty back as she felt her body release. She tensed and her walls clenched around Robyn's shaft tightly. Robyn couldn't hold it anymore and paused mid-stroke.

"Emmmm, I'm cumming," Robyn groaned out loud, throwing her head back. Robyn moaned as felt herself shooting up inside of the Savior, stream after stream until she was completely empty.

They could barely catch their breath as they tried to calm down. Robyn waited until her member softened and switched their positions. She gathered the Princess in her arms and pulled up the black fur blanket around them. The sun was about to come up and they both smiled knowing they spent the better part of the night making love. Ending it by watching the sunrise over the kingdom was a..fairy tale.

"Robyn, I'm not good at talking about my feelings, but," Emma gulped, trying to wet her dry throat. "I think I'm falling in love you."

Robyn held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "Emma, I've been waiting for the best time to ask you and Regina a question. Now I think is the perfect time to ask you, will you be my girlfriend? I know we've been dating, but I want us to have an official title."

The Savior smiled and angled her face to just a hair away from Robyn's. Settling one of her hands behind Robyn's neck she pushed their lips together. Slowly pulling back Emma answered sincerely, "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Robyn felt assured that the bond they made tonight would be enough to calm her fears for what tomorrow would bring.

When she saw that Emma's eyes had remained closed she magicked them to the Queen's bed and watched her loves sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

As much as Robyn wanted to lay in the bed with her soulmates, she just couldn't sit still. She took a long and hot shower. Making love with Emma had been wonderful. She couldn't help but to eagerly await a similar experience with the Queen.

The Grand Witch walked back in and sat on the huge chair in the corner. She heard the movement of the workers in the Castle and knew it was time to get the day started. There was a knock on the door and The Grand Witch transformed from her night clothes to her typical Enchanted Forest style of clothing. Black leather pants were covered by knee length black boots. The black velvet vest she wore came all the way to the floor and gold bands covered her copper toned bare arms.

"Food for their Majesty's, your Honor."

"I'll take it thank you." Robyn waved her hand and released Regina out of her spell induced sleep. Walking over to her side of the bed, the Grand Witch tenderly moved the hair of the Queen's face. Regina was so beautiful, sometimes she was stunned into the silence by the beauty.

"Wake up, my Queen. It's time for breakfast." She said, smiling softly as Regina stirred.

Moving her hand to block the sun from her eyes Regina squinted, just now realizing what was right in front of her eyes.

"Robyn!" Regina smiled so brightly that even her the joy reached her eyes even they were still full of sleep. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her neck. Robyn closed her eyes as she embraced the the Queen as tightly as she could.

Robyn almost let a tear fall from her eyes, she hadn't realized how much she craved to be in the Queen's presence.

"I missed you so much Regina." Robyn softly kissed Regina and pulled back. "I need to talk to you and Emma. I got some news from my the Originals while I was at the Temple. Please, eat your breakfast. I'll wake up Emma."

The other woman lay sprawled across the bed with her hair and limbs going everywhere. Robyn woke the youngest woman up the same way she had Regina. They kissed quickly and Robyn pulled her breakfast over and on her lap.

For all of the power she had, the Grand Witch was incredibly nervous. In Storybooke they barely had a moments rest. Now the short lived peace they all shared was about to be horribly interrupted. Their bubble was about to be popped.

Taking a deep breath Robyn began pacing the floor in front of the bed as she had earlier. Pausing as if she had a brilliant idea, Robyn laid layer after layer of spells for the room. She had to make sure that no one, especially the Dark One could hear her. All three could feel the surge of energy and for a moment the sitting two women stopped eating.

"Okay, what I am about to say…you cannot tell anyone. I mean anyone, seriously. If you do it could alter the course of events and things have to happen as they are meant to be. There are three outcomes." Wondering how she was going to explain she figured she'd tell them the complete truth. They deserved that at the very least.

"As we speak Rumple if planning to rid himself of the dark one. He will figure how to do it and then when he does he will jump portals. I don't know how he does it, but he will. When he does he will head to Camelot to see Merlin, my apprentice. He will force Merlin to remove the Dark One's power and the two entities will separate."

The other two women were shocked.

"The Dark One will come here. As it stands, because Rumple did not pass on the curse by being killed, the entity will look for a host with the most potential for darkness." Robyn paused to meet Eyes with the former Evil Queen.

"Me," Regina croaked. Maybe happiness wasn't for her. After all villains don't get happy endings.

"Outcome number one: I don't stop the power in time and it chooses you as the host. From what I understand you will be able to contain it and the Golden Age will carry on. With you being the Dark One there is peace. You teach Henry to be good and he becomes the Great King. Oddly enough somehow, the prophecy is fulfilled and all three of us live happy ever after. But…"

"But…" Regina quietly asked.

Robyn turned to Emma, "But if I stop it from getting to you, it will go to the next best thing...Emma."

"B-but how? I'm filled with True Love. Why would it come for me?"

"Probably because of your past, but probably because you have the highest potential for unlimited power. The second outcome is it chooses Emma and it consumes you. You take Henry and use him to lure Regina to your side. Together you influence Henry and he comes the Dark King, thus bringing another thousand years of destruction and chaos."

"Third outcome is that I stop the being from taking you two as host and forcing it to choose another. The prophecy continues and the Golden Age comes forth. I can stop this, I just have to find a way to manifest the type of power I need. Then when I do, I can command it to choose another host."

"I thought it was impossible to remove the dark curse."

"It nearly is. One way is true loves kiss. The other way is death. The last is by a spell. A spell that only I, or someone with enough magical power could perform."

"So what can we do to make sure it doesn't get to us?"

"I have to find a way to use the power of True Love to create a shield so that they entity wont be able to get to you. I'll get the spell from the Temple and make sure I have what I need to recreate it. Hopefully, I'm not too late. I'll be to feel the entity once it is expelled and I'll be tracking it to the second it crosses into our Realm. I only need 2 seconds to appear and then enact the spell."

The two women had no idea what to do with the information.

"So what do we do until then?"

"Live your life, because there is really nothing either of you can do. It's on me and I won't fail you. You don't have to look over your shoulder. I'll be ready. I'm going to leave later today and retrieve the spell. I'll see to it that I'll have what I need and in less than three days I will be ready. Anytime Rumple uses his magic I'll know about it and I'll let you to know when to be prepared."

"Come get in the bed with us and relax." The Queen commanded pulling back the covers.

Robyn transformed back into her sleeping shorts and tank top and climbed in between the two of them.

Finishing the last of her bearclaw Emma stood up and off the bed.

"Regina can you fill Robyn in on whats been going on out here? Im going to take a long shower."

"Of course, dear." Regina turned to Robyn and continued, "…I'm not the Queen anymore, but this Castle. I didn't care for staying here the last time we were back. I-Im helping Snow rebuild the Kingdom and it's a big difference from being Mayor. Emma is trying to adjust to being a princess and the Head of the Military. Henry is doing extremely well. I have all the confidence in our son."

"So I see you both were very busy while I was gone. Well, I may have a solution for some of this. Now that we are back permanently, I want to put down roots. The Castle is not my home. I want a home of my own, where you and Emma can-can you know, be with me, live with me, along with Henry." Robyn was stuttering due to the odd look on the Queen's face. "You seem to have been an Excellent Mayor. The few times I saw you as Queen you seemed to rule justly. I have all the confidence in you and on the days when you dont feel up to strength, just come to me. I can give you a magical booster than will literally knock off a couple years."

They both laughed and Regina sat her plate back on the tray.

Gracefully returning to the bed, Regina softly kissed Robyn. "I'm glad you are back. I missed you."

They paused kissing for Robyn to say, "I missed you too Regina. Don't worry my Queen. Everything will be okay and eventually things will mellow down. You are no longer the Evil Queen. The responsibility no longer falls on your shoulders. I am here for you, for whatever you need."

The kissing resumed this time deeper and slower. Regina was an excellent kisser. Were as Emma was a hard and passionate kisser, Regina was like a fine wine that you savor every taste of. A tent was beginning to form in her pants, but Robyn was going to choose to ignore for a moment. She gathered the Queen in her arms and rested against the headboard.

"Regina will be my girlfriend?" Robyn asked when she heard the water shut off. The indoor plumbing was a nice surprise, but very necessary.

A few moments passed and Robyn began to get nervous. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe she had overestimated Regina's feelings for her.

Quietly Regina said, "Yes, Robyn."

When Regina thought about it, she realized that she had no reason to decline Robyn's request. She had strong feelings for Robyn and the love she felt whenever she was around her couldn't be ignored.

Being good had its rewards and Regina was determined to receive all that she could while Robyn offered. She prayed that this time fate would give her a reprieve and at least a few years of happiness. She had never been someone's girlfriend, but there was a first time for everything. She just assumed, the relationship is similar to being betrothed in their world. Either way she was going to open the door to happiness and allow it in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times with the Queen next, and we may see a different side of Robyn coming soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Emma walked out of the bathroom and noticed the other two women making out on the bed. "Are we having a quickie or something?"

Robyn snorted and Regina just rolled her eyes.

"Damn. Well, I have to go. Mary-Margret—Snow—Mom has been anal these days about my studies in our history and what it means to be a Princess. I'll see you both when I get some free time." The blonde blew them both a kiss and walked out in her blue pants outfit.

"Do you have somewhere to be? Maybe we could continue making out." Robyn leaned forward and kissed her neck down to her collarbone and gently sucked.

Regina quietly moaned, but then quickly snapped out of it.

With a frown the Queen said, "Unfortunately, Snow and I are looking at plans to cultivate crops for food and try to set up a type of plan for a hospital of sorts in the kingdom."

"I understand. As much as I want to spend time with you, I know I cannot neglect my duties either." Her accent getting thicker the longer she'd been back. "But my love we have all the time in the world.

Their lips met again in a lingering kiss.

When Robyn pulled back, she licked her lips and said, "I'll see you later my Queen."

The Grand Witch got off of the bed and transformed into her traditional clothes. She took one last look at the Queen before striking the stone floor with her staff and creating a lightning bolt.

Regina went about her day and after the meeting she had with two idiots, she desperately needed to let off some steam.

She walked around the Castle and found herself at the training grounds. Slightly in the distance she saw blonde hair flying and swords clashing. People were beginning to gather around the dueling pair so the Queen decided to go watch her beloved fight. Emma was a great swordsman, almost as good as her father. 

The thought of Emma's muscles working hard in the sun, covered in sweat had the Queen moist between the legs. The blonde's arm were truly something to behold. They were softer than and slimmer than Robyn's, but strong. 

The closer she got the more impressed she became at how well the blonde was holding up. Then Regina frowned when the opposition placed a harsh blow against Emma's ribs. That didn't seem right, but Emma was their new Commander and Princess. If she interfered it could cause the men to lose respect for the woman.

The battle kept on for the next few minutes and it was obvious that the blows the man was dealing were becoming stronger and stronger. Regina was just about to step in when in the next few moments Emma left herself open. The man did not hesitate to take advantage. The blow would kill Emma. Regina couldn't act fast enough.

Thankfully a gold shield appeared and then a lightning bolt struck between the two coming out of nowhere.

Robyn appeared with one of her hands inside of the man's chest and the other around his throat.

"You tried to kill her!" Robyn shouted. "Now, is your judgement."

The Grand Witch pulled the man's heart out violently and threw him to the ground.

"Robyn, that's enough!" Emma shouted.

Robyn ignored her and commanded the man, "on your fucking knees!" She lifted him off the ground by his hair and forced his knees back.

Emma ran towards them. Sure she felt the man should be punished, but fact was that he hadn't killed her.

"Robyn. He didn't kill me, I'm still alive."

"Only because of my shield. Had that not been there, I would have been healing you hoping to God that I came in time!" Robyn growled. She then turn to Regina, "If you agree with Emma I will do as you ask, my Queen, but know it would be the last time I do so."

"Regina I think he should just be in the dungeon for the rest of his life, let him rot down there. But death? Come on, that's a little harsh. He didn't kill me, I'm still alive."

The Queen pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "The soldier used to serve in my army. He had an exceptional disdain for the female soldiers. Emma, I'm sorry but the fact of the matter is that, had the shield not been there, he would have killed you. Or best case given you brain damage. If this had been an accident and he was sorry, then maybe jail would be fitting. But I have no doubt the brute would have just kept going until he seriously hurt you. I see no fault in Robyn's decision. If Robyn hadn't came I would have planned far worse then just a quick death."

"Regina—Robyn—I don't accept that. Please listen, just put him in the dungeons." Emma asked them quietly. "I don't need someone to fight my battles. They will never respect me if you are always there to do my job, Robyn. Listen to me, let me demand what happens to him. Let me show that my name carries some weight too."

Robyn was pissed, Regina just shook her head. "By no means think of this as being showing mercy because of your title, Princess. I am doing this because you are my girlfriend and I love you. But the next time I render judgement, you will not interfere." Robyn said quietly.

The Grand Witch harshly slammed the beating organ back into the man's chest.

"Yes, your Highness, we will do as you wish!" Robyn said loudly.

Then Emma, commanded, "Take him to the dungeons."

Before Emma could say something to Robyn she had stalked off and disappeared. Regina hung back with Emma as the rest of the soldiers went back to what they were doing.

"I'm in the dog house, aren't I?" Emma said putting her hands on her hips.

Regina sucked her teeth, and thought for a minute about what exactly she had to say.

"Emma you are the head of an entire army, not to mention you are royalty. You gain respect by showing no weakness to subordinates. You are a natural born leader, so I know you can do this. These are men who fight, and leave everything on the battlefield hoping that their leader leads them to victory. Use your authority and do not allow anyone under you to second guess you. You didn't gain their respect by undermining Robyn's judgement. By any and all standards, she had every right to proceed with said judgement and the men would have hung on your every word. Why? Because they would know that you have powerful backup that had the killer instinct and that you also had the killer instinct. All you did today was show that you didn't have it in you to make the hard decision. You chose the safe route and spared your enemy. All you did was pitch a fit like a spoiled royal when you didn't get your way."

Emma scoffed.

Regina shook her head, "I'm not mad, and I'm sure Robyn will be fine. However, keep in mind that while you may have been Sheriff in Storybrooke, your parents are King and Queen. Robyn is an Original. Neither one have to listen to anything you say if you are not asked to counsel. Count yourself lucky that she didn't put you in your place. Maybe you should go and clean up for lunch or go spend time with Henry. I'm going to find Robyn and see how's she is doing."

"I'm sorry I screwed this up. I'm not used to being royalty."

"Well, you are so…get used it my love." Regina waved her hand and disappeared in a cloud of smoke determined to find Robyn.

Regina return to the Castle and turned to a mirror. "Mirror, find Robyn." The mirror then showed Robyn in the study, but she wasn't alone.

Robyn transported to the Castle Study and conjured a mirror. "Glenda! I demand your presence!"

Glenda The Good Witch appeared in the mirror and stepped through frowning. "You never call me by full name unless you are pissed or its official business. Which one is it this time?"

Robyn grit her teeth and paced the floor. "I'm mad! How could Emma just—-oooh! Women make me sick. First, you want to be protected, then you want to do things on your own. Make up your gotdamn mind. I just don't get it, Lin. Then she, she undermines me on a judgement…for her life that was in the balance mind you. She should have been thanking me!"

"Robyn calm down, and sit down." Robyn sat in the large study chair by the fire.

"What's really bothering you?" Glenda asked standing in front of her. She rolled her eyes when Robyn continued to be silent and said, "Robyn I've got all eternity just like you. What do you need from me?"

"I need you to help me focus and center myself. I need to take True Loves essence and create a shield that the Dark One's power can't get to. I can't bring myself to calm down enough. I need to do those power separating methods you know about. I have the spell. I just can't concentrate, I can't focus."

"Ok, but Robyn—"

Before Glenda could finish the sentence Regina appeared and finished it for her, "It's okay dear, I know what Robyn needs to calm down. You can resume her teaching some time later on."

"Very well, Robyn I'll see you tomorrow." Glenda said, before walking back into the mirror and into OZ.

Regina stepped into Robyn's space and pressing their lips together. Robyn wrapped her arms around the Queen and melted in her embrace.

Pulling her bottom lip with her teeth gently, Regina said, "I need you Robyn."

"Anything you want. However you want. Wherever you want, my Queen." Locking lips with Regina once more.

Regina grabbed her hair at the base of her skull and gripped tightly so that Robyn's neck was exposed. She licked the large pulsing vein in her neck and bit down lightly. "It's, your Majesty."

"And its, your Honor." With a flair for the dramatics that even Regina had to sit back and appreciate, the large fireplace on in the behind them roared to life. The furniture was moving on its own out of the way and a more than a few thick fur blankets were placed in front of it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, I've probably had one of the busiest work weeks in a long time so sorry for the delay. Smut Below. Also, I think its time for some fun between the Savior and the Queen, hmmm. Hope you guys are like this so far. The story may be max 30-35 chapters. I'm used to writing novels so 50k+ words are a breeze at this point. The only problem is I don't know where to end it yet, well, I kinda do, but I kinda don't. Social media info at the bottom. I hope you all enjoy it! -xoxo

What did she want? Regina had never really been asked that. She was turned on by Robyn's authoritative power, and her consideration of their needs and wants in all manners. That was sweet and all, but right now Regina could really appreciate a good pounding.

"I need you inside of me." Regina purred seductively.

Hearing those words fall from the Queen's lips was like sweet music to her ears. Robyn passionately kissed Regina and she returned in kind. The Queen shoved her tongue into Robyn's mouth as they forcefully alternate sucking on each other's lips and tongues.

Robyn struggled with the buckle and zipper on her pants and hastily pulled then down. Her member stood straight up, peeking slightly through her velvet vest. She magically untied Regina's dress and pushed it off of her shoulders and to the floor.

"Fuck you are so sexy. I can't wait to be inside of you." Robyn said through shallow breaths.

Regina had on a sheer black panty and bra set that made Robyn want to get on her knees and beg to make love to her all night. But that wasn't what the Queen wanted and deep down Robyn hadn't wanted it either. There was nothing like a good ole fucking sometimes.

"So are you tall, dark and handsome," Regina nipped and sucked on her ear lobe as her hands roamed her bare chest and pinched and caressed her nipples. "I'm so attracted to you. Everytime I see you I just want you to take up against the nearest wall."

She ran her hand down the length of Regina's body and kneeled. Maintaining eye contact on the way down, Robyn ran her hands back up.

Robyn pulled her panties delicately down and licked her lips at the juice covered slit in front of her eyes, "The next time its just the two of us I'm going to eat your pussy until you pass out from the pleasure. I swear it."

That's when Robyn noticed how Regina's eyes blackened from her blown pupils and how her chest began to steadily rise and fall. Purple swirled around Regina's iris, as she felt pure lust for the woman in front of her. No, this was too much, too soft for its purpose. This was one of those times where the Queen does her duty for her King, only in this case with an Original. Her girlfriend needed to release some tension and she didn't mind an orgasm in the middle of the day either.

The Queen pushed Robyn on her back landing her on the fur blankets. Robyn was not one to lie on her back, but the thought of Regina taking her release from Robyn was thrilling.

She straddled Robyn's waist and in a moment the curtains released their rope-ties and Robyn's hands were tied together above her head. Before she could comment, Regina licked her hand taking Robyn's dick stroking just the base. Dick firmly in hand Regina slowly lowered herself onto Robyn's member.

"R-R-Regina..." Robyn groaned throwing her head back as Regina now had the throbbing head completely inside of her. It was as if her body was humming on an entirely new wave. The more Regina filled herself with Robyn the more they both shivered with arousal.

Finally Regina had taken it all and boy was it a lot. She had never been with anyone this wide, but fuck if it didn't hit all of her spots. Her mouth was open and her eyes were tightly closed as she got used to the girth.

"Regina, for the love of all..whatever, please move," Robyn squeaked trying to move hips. All of the blood was rushing to her penis and right now she could barely form a complete sentence.

Her dick was harder than it had been since she had it and more than anything she wanted to unload inside of Regina.

"Hold tight. You are about to have the ride of your life dear." The edge of her lips curled deviously and Robyn knew she was in for it.

Thankfully, Regina began to move and leaned forward to kiss Robyn as she moved her walls up and down Robyn's shaft. She then sat up and began bouncing back on Robyn's cock.

The room was filled with the smell of wet sex and loud moans.

"You wont come until I tell you to. Do you understand?" Regina commanded hoarsely. She harshly came all the way down shaft, letting her ass smack Robyn's balls before taking them in her hand and fondling them.

Robyn licked her dry lips and said, "And when I do, I'm going to cum deep inside of you. *Deep breath* I'm going to fill you with so much cum, Regina."

Regina was so wet it was amazing how easily she took all of Robyn's member. She switched positions hoping it would give her that extra oomph.

When the Queen turned mid stroke her juicy cheeks spread making her tight asshole visible. Robyn wanted to smack her ass until it turned pink and the Queen had to use a safe word.

She noticed the furrowed eyebrows and the look of concentration on Regina's face and knew the woman was working to cum. It was obviously Regina was used to taking from her lover, but Robyn needed to show her that while it was okay to take, it was also easily given.

The Grand Witch broke Regina's enchantment and smacked the closest ass cheek. Regina threw her head back and moaned.

"Yeah, do you like that, your Majesty?" Robyn asked, penetrating Regina as fastest as she could.

Regina looked back with hair partly covering her face. Robyn noticed their eyes alight with magic and pushed further inside of the Queen. She was still panting, and said, "yes, your Honor. Please take me your Honor."

Robyn sat up on her knees and grabbed Regina gently by the base of her throat with one hand, and placed her other hand on her swollen clit and straightened them up leaning back.

"Is this okay, my Queen?" Robyn hesitated and asked. She didn't want to frighten the Queen or cross a boundary. She needed to know that it was okay and that it was wanted.

"More than okay, fuck you are right on my spot." Regina moaned and she shallowly rocked her hips.

Robyn bit down and sucked on Regina's neck and proceeded to relentlessly pound into her.

"Yes, Yes, right there Robyn." Regina moaned and cried out.

Regina was going to be so deliciously sore later. "Robyn, I'm cumming!" She shouted as she me Robyn's thrust harder. "Cum for me Robyn, baby," Regina continued to moan out.

"Uhf, yess, jeez yes shit…Reg—ina…ohh fuck I love you!" Robyn pressed into the Queen as far as she could and pushed her magic into Regina as she came. Their eyes lit up in magic, connecting in ways they couldn't describe. "Uhhhhh, I'm cumming," Robyn moaned feeling every last little bit of semen leaving her balls.

Robyn had to catch her breath as her flaccid cock slid out of her lover, and fell back against the blankets. She tugged the Queen's wrist hoping she would join her for a much needed cuddle session.

"As much as I would like to stay dear, the longer the two idiots are left up to their own devices the more the Kingdom is in jeopardy of falling apart." Regina smiled. "Why don't you find Emma and smooth things over now that you've calmed down. I don't like you two not talking."

Robyn pouted and rolled her eyes, "I will, my Queen. I don't like us not talking either."

Suddenly Regina's face became somber, "Did you mean it?"

Robyn sat up and held Regina's hand as she looked into her eyes. "Of course I did. You are the power that runs through my veins Regina. I feel your emotions as if they were my own and you matter to me. I love you and I love Emma equally, more than any girl I've ever been with. Don't forget that I know everything about you."

"A gift and a curse, I'm sure."

The Grand Witch scoffed, "Hardly. Regina you underestimate your allure. I didn't think I could love two women, but I am hopelessly in love with you two. Regina think about this: I have seen your worst, I have seen your best. Even through the fabrics of history as I walked through your memories, you impressed me at every turn. The same with Emma. I love every part of you, unconditionally."

Regina was just about to say something when they heard a knock at the door. It was too faint to be an adults knock. The Queen turned to Robyn as if to ask her if she knew who it was.

Robyn replied, "I'm betting it's the little Prince Henry."

Regina's widened as she scrambled to get dressed. Robyn did the same and clothed herself.

"Regina, the door is locked. Honey calm down, Henry is not coming through that door."

The Queen giggled and blushed before adopting the mask of the former Queen and stalking over to the other witch. "I love you, but if you call me Honey again we will see just how immortal you are."

"Intriguing," Robyn smirked thinking about dueling with the Queen.

The Queen waved her hands and envisioned herself clean and dressed after a bath. The ache between her legs wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be. Emma had did a number on her a few days prior. It turned out that Emma's mouth was indeed useful for something. If she was lucky, the Queen would be making love with both of her girlfriends tonight.

The knocking began again and in a few short steps Regina opened the door. Sure enough it was her son.

"Hey mom, Hey Aunt Robyn," Henry smiled as he walked through the door. "I'm glad you're both here. I wanted to talk you guys."

"You can come to us about anything Henry." Regina smoothed her sons hair out, noticing that it might be time to get him a hair cut.

"Mom, I-I was wondering if I could ask Grace to dinner?" Henry asked looking at the floor.

Robyn's eyebrows raised to her hairline as she smirked. Her nephew had a crush on a girl. Regina on the other hand was momentarily thrown off guard. Her little prince was growing up and she realized how ready she wasn't.

"Have you spoken with Emma about this?"

"She said, 'if your mom agrees its okay with me, kid.'" Henry replied.

"Well, then…I'm sure it will be a delight to have Grace here with us for dinner. Be sure to inform your grandparents of the dinner addition dear." Regina kissed her son on top of his kiss and walked out of the room. She turned around and blew Robyn a kiss goodbye. Henry stayed behind.

"So now we can talk. Um, ok I was going to ask David, but he's married. I just needed some advice on how to talk to girls. How do I know if they do or don't like me? If they don't like me, then how do I get them to like me?" Henry said, his face flushed from not stopping to take a breath.

"I hope you are ready kid, because women are complicated." Robyn laughed. "You may never know the answers to these questions but I will my best to help."


	21. Chapter 21

Regina walked through the halls of the Castle and instead of heading towards the counsel room her instincts took her toward the kitchen.

Sure enough she walked into the large kitchen and saw the Savior sitting on top of the counter with a tub of ice cream in hand.

"Emma, why are you in here sulking?" Regina asked.

"Because one of my girlfriends hates me and my other girlfriend is disappointed in me. Ice cream always makes me feel better."

"I admit when I saw you fighting in the training field, getting all sweaty and riled up, that the outcome would be different." Regina stepped between her legs, running her hands up her thighs.

Emma looked up at Regina through hooded eyes wearing a smirk on her face, "Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?"

"It varied. However, seeing that ice cream made want taste something sweet and creamy." The Queen began to lick the outside of Emma's earlobe. She found out recently that when she sucked that spot, Emma went wild. She wondered if Robyn knew that.

It seemed to be that between the three women they each had their own different and altogether same meaningful connection with each other. Regina felt the undercurrent of love and a familial bond with Emma. However, Regina felt power and lust and possession with Robyn.

She moved down to Emma's neck and left soft open mouth kisses on every inch of exposed skin.

A moan slipped from Emma's mouth, "Regina don't make me beg for it. I need you to—"

Regina pressed her lip to Emma's in a sloppy kiss and she transported back to their bedroom.

She took Emma's face in her hands and looked deep into her watery eyes, "No my love, you never have to beg me for anything."

The Queen pushed Emma onto their bed and dropped to her knees. She gently parted Emma's lower lips and sucked the swollen clit into her mouth.

"Yes baby you know what I need."

Emma leaned back squeezing and fondling her breast. She needed this so bad. It was killing her that Robyn was mad at her. Once again she fucked up something great. Typical. But those thoughts were fading the more Regina licked and sucked on her womanhood.

"Yes, 'Gina suck it," Emma breathed out and humped her face. "Ohh yes Gina just like that baby. Uhnn," Emma tensed and Regina penetrated her with two fingers as she lapped up at the swollen bud on the tip of her tongue.

The Savior began to chant the Queen's name, panting, "Yes, yes," over and over again.

"Uhh, Gina I'm cumming," Emma moaned out loud. Regina saw her back arch and her body tense, reveling in the pride she felt for making her girlfriend cum and hopefully feel better.

Emma ran here hands through her own hair and sat up.

Regina licked her lips clean and grinned up at Emma as she stood up. Emma caressed her face with two hands and leaned their foreheads together. "Why did we wait so long to be together?"

Fear, insecurity, Regina could go on and on, but she knew Emma was well aware of why they never took the steps to be together.

"It doesn't matter Emma. We are together now. Our family is complete. We have a beautiful son and as an added bonus we have a soulmate in Robyn."

"Speaking of Robyn," Emma exhaled and pulled her pants and underwear up from her ankles. "I don't know how to make this right 'Gina."

The Queen smiled at the nickname and said, "I just spoke with her and I'm sure everything will be alright. Don't insult her by discounting her feelings for you. As much as this sounds unlike me, I think you should let it all out. I've been trying to open myself up to the both of you and I think you should do the same."

xxx

"So, flowers and compliment first. After dinner ask to take her on a walk, then privately ask for a lunch date." Robyn listed.

"Be confident and be myself. I think I got it down Robyn." Henry puffed out his chest and stood straight.

"Of course you do," Robyn ruffled his hair. "You are a Charming AND my nephew after all. Its in your blood, Henry. I'm sure Grace will say yes."

Suddenly, Henry looked hesitant up at his Aunt and for a minute he looked just like Baelfire did at that age.

"Yes Henry, is there something else you wish to talk about?"

"I saw what happened in the training field," Henry began. Robyn clasped her hands behind her back and looked down.

"Thank you for saving my ma, again." He nervously chuckled. "I know she was upset, but she's just used to doing the saving, unless its mom who saves her. Then tend to alternate saving each others lives. I saw her moping around the castle when I was on my way here and she seemed really down. Please don't break up with ma, I'm sure she's over it by now."

Robyn smiled at her nephew, "Henry, I'm not going to break up with Emma unless she wants to. I love her too much. It would have to be a drastic reason if we ever broke up. I should probably go to talk to her now huh?"

"Yeah, she's pretty down about it. It also doesn't help that everyone saw it."

"Well then, it looks like I should go find her and make things right."

The Grand Witch pulled her nephew in for a one handed hug and said, "I'm proud of you Henry. You are so wise for your age. I'll see you all for dinner okay?"

"Okay, but remember ma is stubborn."

"Trust me, I know. Love you Henry, see you later." Robyn waved to him as he walked through the door, softly closing it behind him.

Robyn knew he was right and things had been blown out of proportion. She mediated on locating her magic inside of Emma and pinpointed her exact location.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst in this chapter to not make everything so damn fluffy.

Emma was down in the castle gardens sitting on the bench in front of Regina's rejuvenated apple tree. She kept running through her mind what she wanted to say to Robyn. Unfortunately, Emma didn't know where to start.

Luckily for her she wouldn't have to. Robyn appeared a little distance away. She knew Emma could feel her magic, feel her power running through her veins. The feelings she had for Emma were strong. The feelings she had for Regina were all encompassing.

Deep down in her baser instincts, in her dominant role she wanted to completely possess them as they have already done her. She wanted to show everyone that they were hers and that they were her family. Leaning on the tree she watched her girlfriend sense her presence and look up and then to the left and then to the right searching for her.

It captivated Robyn that Emma had been able to retain so much so of her magic. She wanted to complete the magical bond between them and blend their magics together, but that was powerful stuff. It was amazing enough that they were able to accept her magic at all. Admittedly after 150 years that had never happened between her and Glenda.

These two were special, they were her soulmates and her true loves. They would rule through lifetimes. Robyn was thrilled, but she knew her mortal loves were timid. They were women of action, and powerful words. Both of which Robyn could appreciate.

Just as she was about to walk up to Emma she heard someone running up to them. When turned and instantly turned furious at who it was.

"Emma!" Hook yelled as he ran towards them breathing hard.

"Didn't I tell you that I never wanted to see you again." Robyn growled at Killian through clenched teeth. She took control of his body and levitated him in the air.

Emma just stared wide-eyed at the turn of events. This was not going to end well and she knew it.

"Robyn let him talk," Emma said looking pleading at all.

Robyn's jaw visibly tightened and she loosened her hold around Killian's windpipe.

"Midas is headed here with an army! Robin Hood is inside telling your parents. We came to warn you."

"Let him go Robyn, he was just warning us. Please. I swear I'll make it up to you."

Abruptly Robyn let her magic go and Hook dropped to the ground. Emma look exasperated at Robyn and then walked over to Hook to help him up.

Robyn watched on as Emma helped the Pirate up and they momentarily caught eyes. The Grand Witch had never felt so angry, so jealous and momentarily very sad.

Then Robyn thought about Regina, no doubt with Robin Hood, making eyes at each other like these the two in front of her. She had to see for herself. It was obvious, she was not needed here with Emma. She left so fast that she hadn't heard Emma calling after her.

The Grand Witch turned and transported to where she could sense Regina. She couldn't have appeared at a worse time. Robin and Regina were in mid embrace. When Regina sensed her magic flare, she looked up and quickly backed away from her former true love.

"Robyn, its not what you think." Regina said with her hands out walking slowly towards a stiff Robyn.

"No, it is. I'm just never enough. Emma is with Hook, you're with Robin Hood. Nobody's with me, but why would you be? You've only known me for what a few weeks." Robyn coldly laughed.

"Robyn, listen-," Regina walked closer and Robyn backed up.

"Regina, I will deal with Midas. We both know that are our army is barely in the hundreds and Emma is not ready. Plus I can sense magicians. All I need you to do is keep Henry safe." Boring her eyes into the man across the room. She had to look at anything other than Regina or she would break.

"Robyn—" Regina called out before Robyn transported away.

She was stunned. What had just happened? What did she mean Emma was with Hook? Was Emma back with the one-handed wonder? Regina could admit that she did care for Robin Hood, but not at the expense of her relationship with Robyn.

But what had she meant, 'Emma was with Hook?', had she lost Emma too?

Regina waved her hands and appeared in the counsel room where she saw the Charmings, Emma, and the Pirate.

"Robyn told me that she will be dealing with Midas as we are outnumbered and ill-prepared." Regina said wringing her hands, not bothering to look at Emma.

"How are we supposed to know what's happening out there?" David asked.

They all looked at Regina. "I suppose a giant mirror may work."

A large mirror on the back wall hung like a projector screen watching the showdown.

They noticed Robyn with her hands up and then suddenly gold began to shimmer down incasing them in a bubble of her own magic. Then she transported to the entrance of the kingdom and met the marching army out front.

"Midas, I give you this last chance to turn back. You will not live to see the next day if you choose to face me." Said amplifying her voice.

"I am a King! 5,000 men strong wait for my call and you think that I am afraid of one Witch! Ha! I am prepared." King Midas yelled back.

Midas made a signal with 3 fingers and suddenly Robyn felt the rise of dark magic. Weak magic at that. Robyn waved her hand and 4 wizards appeared before her. One of them she recognized as a lower level dark arts wizard for hire and froze them. He was always causing mischief and often left Merlin with his hands full. The last time she heard from her apprentice she could have sworn merlin locked the man up.

Just then Robyn's mind began moving a mile a second. Locked up wizard, that's now free. That's all of a sudden working for Midas. An exchange. A deal. Deals. Rumple. Rumple has already been to camelot. That meant that she only had maybe a day, maybe less before the Dark entity reached this Realm.

Making the connection, she realized that she had to be swift about this. But she couldn't just murder innocent men just because they were following orders. Plus she needed to make a statement. The Grand Witch was back and things were going to be changing.

She pulled all of the magic out of the wizards and then cast a magical sterilization spell so that they would never be able to practice it again. Then said a spell and they disappeared to where ever their home was.

Turning to the army she amplified her voice. "To those who wish to keep their lives, hear me now. You may keep your lives on two conditions. One you seek no ill-will towards the Royal Family, nor the White Kingdom. Two: you pledge service to the White Kingdoms army. Make your decision now, I will not wait much longer."

Hundreds of men began crossing the invisible shield. Things got even more real for the refugee soldiers when a few of them disintegrated into dust as they crossed.

When the soldiers were finished defecting Robyn addressed the greedy King.

"It seems I have dwindled your numbers by a third, and you no longer have any magical fire power. One last chance and I will spare you."

"After I defeat you, you will be working for me as my personal pet. The Evil Queen has to pay for what she has done. Not to mention, I heard that Henry is set to be the new Author. A King as great I only deserves the best as I take his mother as my wife."

He nodded to his right at the solider and the solider called out. Arrows flew from all directions headed straight for Robyn.

Regina gasped covering her mouth in shock. Robyn couldn't possibly freeze all of those arrows, could she?

Robyn's eyes glowed and the arrows soon turned to dust. She threw her staff into the ground and brought her hands in front of her.

The earth began to split in two and the ground shook. Everyone turned and saw the Archers dropping into the abyss only for the ground to quickly close. The rest of the men began to charge her. In waves they were being turned to dust and soon there was only one left.

The Grand Witch took control of Midas body and lifted him off of his horse. Now hanging a few feet in front of her, she asked him one last question, "What type of death would you like oh great King?"

"I do not fear you, so just get on with it." The King spat.

Wanting to inflict the most pain the fastest, Robyn magically reached inside of Midas' chest and ripped it out. Midas watched on in sheer terror, as his black pulsing heart hovered in front of his face.

She magically squeezed and the heart turned to ashes, then she opened up the ground and Midas's body was dragged underneath. The ground closed back and The Grand Witch quickly transported back to the counsel room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: :( More upset Robyn. Don't hate me please. :) This is a long chapter no smut. Smut fluff and more smut for the next few chapters after this. Hope you guys like it!

The Dark One was on it's way and Robyn had been distracted instead of preparing. In theory she knew what to do, she had just never done it before. As soon as she appeared in the counsel room, she sent everyone to the other side and barred them off. Laying her own golden shield over them first she proceeded to lay more shields. First a fire shield then an electrical shield and finally the pure love shield.

Robyn could really feel it now. It had been a while since she'd used so much magic, but it felt good to be in her element again. She promised to keep both of her loves safe no matter what and that's exactly what she was going to do. The Grand Witch would not fail her family twice.

She felt the entity coming closer and mentally prepared herself to do whatever she had to do.

The Dark Power came bursting and shrieked loudly. It then swirled and barreled towards Regina, stunning itself on the shields.

"Dark One stand down! I have a command for you."

The entity shrieked back and then charged the shields towards Emma this time.

Robyn raised her staff and concentrated all the light power she could manifest into the weapon. The Grand Witch pointed it at the Entity and a bright light shot forth causing it to cry out and fall towards the ground.

"Now you will do as I command or so help me I will lock you up in the forbidden caves and you will never have a host again!"

The entity remained quiet and hovered low and still towards the ground.

"Regina is off limits, Emma, Henry, Neal, Snow and David are off limits. Bring me three mortals by the next full moon and I will allow you to choose the best of the three. Now be gone and do not return to this Castle, for when you do, it will be your last. Now go and obey me!"

For the first time in some years Robyn can say that she was worn out. True love at its rawest was one of the most powerful forces in the world. She won this time, it worked. But as she stood there she remembered what happened earlier and realized that right now maybe they wouldn't have their happy ending so soon. Robyn lifter her hand and pulled her magic back from the two women she gave her heart too.

Right now they all needed some space. She wasn't breaking up with them, but she realized that even with her then didn't have a choice. Their old loves were there and if they chose a new love in her than so be it. If they chose the guys then so be it. The three women were destined to be together. The past hour had just cemented that, the only thing that they didn't know was when and in what lifetime. Maybe this one, maybe not.

"I will see you all tomorrow." Robyn changed back into her regular clothes and disappeared.

Regina waved her hands and transported Robin Hood back to the woods without a second thought and looked to Emma. "I need to speak with you, now. Ditch the Pirate."

Now the Queen really knew that something had went very wrong. Emma had that same look on her face now as she did when she brought Marian back from the past. She crossed her arms and nodded her head towards the door.

"Henry, finish lunch with your grandparents and we will speak to you afterwards if you have any questions, okay?" Henry nodded and went back to his food.

Regina left the room and Emma quickly followed with only a kiss on the forehead to her son.

Through clenched teeth Regina asked, "Would you mind telling me what's going on here, Miss Swan?"

"Regina look Robyn just — I didn't —we never talked!" Emma shouted as she hunched her shoulders. "I still care about Killian, but like a close friend. I didn't fight for her and I went to Killian to help him up after she had him hanging in the sky. I understand there is bad blood, but its not really a fair fight. So I was helping him up off the ground, we momentarily locked eyes and he said I was beautiful. Next thing I know Robyn is gone."

The Queen shook her head as they walked to their bedroom.

"Why is she mad you?" Emma asked.

"One of Robin's merry men died from an infection and he asked for a hug of comfort. I obliged him and of course that's when Robyn saw us." Regina ran her hands through her hair. "She never let me explain. She looked so hurt and so angry. I tried to talk to her, but she just left. Before she left she said, 'Emma has hook. You can have Hood.' Now I know what she meant."

"We need to talk to her 'Gina. I got to fix this. I can't have her hating me for the rest of eternity."

"I know. We can try to locate her with my map in my bedroom. It locates powerful magical beings in the Realms so she should stand out."

A few miles from the Castle the Grand Witch continued walking, lost in her thoughts. She just wanted to cry. Couldn't things ever be easy for her? Soon she ended up at a good sized secluded lake and cascading waterfall. She blocked the two women's magic from finding her and sat on a log facing the wet oasis.

Even though Robyn hadn't really needed sleep it would have been nice to lay down in a warm bed. She was tempted to spy in on her two girlfriends, but feared the worst. She couldn't take seeing them in one of those guys arms. Maybe she should have listened to them, but it's not like they had fought for her.

True they were looking for her, but for the moment they all needed to think. Things were tense between Robyn and Emma and the last thing she wanted to do was make matters worse. Some things said, can't be unsaid and it's better if they all talk when things have died down.

Some what feeling restless, Robyn looked at the surrounding area. The place was beautiful. Choosing to be optimistic, Robyn hoped the two women would be with her.

The area looked big enough and she had needed somewhere to put her new home. This spot was perfect. Close, but far enough away from the White's Castle so Emma and Henry can see them whenever they wanted to.

Activating the magic inside of her she began to create—hopefully their—new home. About six hours later, Robyn finally finished the medium sized Castle. Everything was modern on the inside, but still classic for the times. She put the house in an invisible cloaking spell and went inside. It was hours past dinner time, but the last thing she wanted to do was eat and she still hadn't been able to sleep.

The hurt, the sadness, the jealously all paled in comparison to how much she missed them. She needed to see them, even if they were in the arms of another.

Robyn shook her headed and determined first to see Henry. She appeared in a corner of his room and did a magical sweep. Nothing was amiss so she kissed his forehead and put a protective shield around his room.

Appearing near the balcony of their room, Robyn saw Regina and Emma sleeping. Regina was frowning in her sleep and Emma had tracks of tears down her face. Seeing that hurt her to the core. The last thing she wanted was for either of them to ever feel hurt by her. But what could she do?

The Grand Witch wanted to ease their pain so she invaded their dreams and erased their nightmares. Putting them both on a beach in their dreams, their faces visibly began to relax.

Maybe she overreacted, maybe —no, no, maybe nothing. Robyn hadn't done anything wrong, it was them who had hurt her. If they came looking for her then they could talk. If they chose to let her go, then things would stay as they have become.

With the spell she casted on their magic, she knew it would take effort to look for her, to search her out. It was a bit juvenile, but if they wanted her then they would show it just like she had.

When Emma started to stir, Robyn closed her eyes tightly fighting the tears that threatened to come down.

Tomorrow will be a new day, she would see Henry and then pick up on her duties to the Realms.

Emma, being a light sleeper, heard faint footsteps near her bed and she started to wake up. As her eyes fluttered open all she could see was the faint gold residue fading away into the air.

"Damn," Emma sighed. She realized Robyn had been there and she missed her. They hadn't been able to locate her yesterday with the spell, but they still had hope.

As soon as the sun rose, Emma made a mental note to start looking for Robyn. After all she used to be a bounty hunter, AND being a Charming meant that she was naturally good at finding people.

Tomorrow, tomorrow was the day.

Well, tomorrow ended up being a week later. When she woke up the morning after Robyn left she met with her mother and was all but ordered to organize and get training and supplies for the new soldiers.

That day Emma saw Robyn talking with Henry in front of the Castle. She was helping up with the soldiers, but her eyes near left Robyn's frame. Robyn had been asked by Snow to help rebuild the Castle and currently thats what she was doing. Emma called new guys to the large tent for lunch and hoped that she would be able to catch Robyn so they could talk. Unfortunately, when she looked back to the place Robyn had been, she was now longer in sight.

Regina had been tied up in diplomatic relations while helping Kathryn reestablish her Fathers Kingdom. The Queen was exhausted. Between helping Emma with the regime, helping Kathryn run a Kingdom, and restoring her former Kingdom, the only other things she had time for was food and sleep. Just like Emma, only once in the last week had she seen Robyn.

In the counsel room, Robyn was talking quietly to Snow about something. As soon as she entered, she met eyes with Robyn. It broke Regina's heart because just like they were, Robyn was sad and miserable. The former Evil Queen thought this might have been their chance to talk, but before a word was uttered between them, Robyn excused herself and disappeared.

The 7th day came and both Regina and Emma had a day off. They started early in the morning and thought of all ways to come in contact with Robyn and find her. They went through various options and nothing magical worked so Regina was at a loss.

Trying it Emma's way they began with the only people she'd ever contacted. What they found when they saw Rumple wasn't helpful. They asked Henry, and even though Henry saw Robyn everyday he hadn't known where she went when she left or how to contact her.

Lastly, they headed back to their room and attempted to try one last person, Glenda.

Regina waved a hand in front of the mirror and demanded. "Mirror, show me Glenda the Good Witch."

If this didn't work the pair didn't know what to do. But they weren't complete until Robyn was back with them.

"Glenda, it's Regina. How are you dear?" Regina tone was calm and even and deadly.

"Regina, Emma, I hope you are both well." Glenda said with a smile.

"Well, I'll be honest Glenda we aren't too well lately. We, uh, has Robyn contacted you?" Emma didn't want to give her too much information. The last thing she wanted to do was show how bad they were doing with her ex. Her pride however needed to be put aside and she knew that, she just didn't like it.

Regina elbowed her in the side urging her to get to the point before she did.

"I haven't spoke to her since that time in the study. Why do you ask? Is something wrong?" Glenda began to get worried. Dealing with you two there is never a dull moment.

"We all may have had a misunderstanding that she took the wrong way and she just left. She took her magic back from us so we can't feel her anymore. She won't speak to us, and disappears when we come in the room. She's cloaked herself in magic so we can't locate her. She's mad at us for no reason!" Emma explained.

"We just didn't know who else to turn to. If you don't know where she is and you can't find her, then what should we do? Do you have any experience with this happening before?" Regina questioned.

Glenda was surprised. Usually, a woman would never ask the ex for advice, but she assumed they were desperate. She knew how Robyn could be and she genuinely liked both women.

"What happened to cause her to completely avoid you? For her to do that she must've really felt hurt or felt as if she was hurting you. So what details am I missing?"

"Our ex's came back to warn us about something and we were both caught in compromising situations. It might have seemed like we still harbored feelings for the men. However, that was untrue. They are our friends, but she wouldn't give us time to explain and she wouldn't listen." Regina said in answer.

"Ah, ok I get it. Robyn was jealous and I'll be honest getting Robyn to talk to you can be difficult. Robyn is a person who appreciates action. She has a way with words, but the actions she puts behind them make them more powerful. One thing about Robyn, if she didn't actually say verbatim, 'we are over,' then you still have hope. She will probably be somewhere in a 5 mile area to where you are. If she is under an invisibility cloak the connection you have with her as her true love will help you find her. Emma being a child of true love you should have no problem locating her. Or the next time you see her in the Castle or with your son, as soon as you do, tie her up. She won't fight you back and she won't hurt you. I suggest you take some time with her, a few days maybe to reconnect. Also, she's going to want something from you to that you have never given to anyone. Basically, she's going to want assurance that you truly want to be with her, that you truly love her."

"Is there anyway you could tell us when she calls you? We just want to know how she's doing." Emma was so frustrated this had spiraled out for no reason.

"I will give you this, when Robyn calls, I will alert you and activate the mirror so you can see for yourselves how she's doing." Glenda smiled hoping the two women would take her help.

"I do not like invading her privacy, but all is fair in love and war. Thank you Glenda." Regina said sincerely.

Regina conjured two compact mirrors for them both, keeping them close for when Glenda called.

By the 8th day being separated, Robyn figured they had decided to let her go. She needed to talk to someone before she did anything stupid, like killing the Pirate. The Grand Witch walked to her wall to floor length mirror and commanded it to find Glenda.

When the Good Witch of OZ appeared, Robyn said through a cracked voice, "Glenda, can you come here? I need to talk to you."

All of Robyn's bravado had been stripped away at the moment and only the woman had been left emotionally bare.

"Of course, let me inform Dorothy of my leave." It was almost near dinnertime in her world, whereas it was well past midnight in Robyn's world. Glenda took the opportunity to alert the mirror and activated it, hoping the women were watching.

Regina walked out of the bathroom and noticed the mirror's magic surfacing and waved it open making sure they weren't being seen. Emma looked up from her book and got up to stand by Regina.

Glenda stepped through the glass and opened her arms to embrace her former love.

"What's wrong, Robyn?" Glenda asked as she stroked Robyn's hair, holding her close.

Robyn began sobbing uncontrollably. There had only been one time Glenda saw Robyn cry in the 150+ years of being with her and that was when they broke up. It wasn't mutual and she knew it hurt Robyn deeply. Glenda hadn't realized how much her friend was hurting.

"Why does no one choose me? Why?! What's so great about being Grand if its still not enough to be loved?"

"What happened Robyn?" Glenda asked as if she didn't already know.

Robyn pulled away and ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know Glenda. The fucking Pirate came back and Emma just ran to him. Regina she letting him—her supposed past true love Robin fucking Hood—hold her. After all those men have done to them. In time of need they run to them. Them! Glenda, they run to a one-handed pirate and fucking homeless thief! Hood has betrayed Regina, used her and made her second at every turn. Hook has done the same, even so far as to help the Queen of Hearts. But they don't run to me, one of the three most powerful beings in all the 9 realms." Robyn's accent was so thick that if Glenda wasn't used to it she would have missed some words.

The tears began to fall again. "Why…Glen, why? You ran to Dorothy. After 150 years together, you left me. Why am I so surprised that they would do the same after a month?"

Glenda move into her space and leaned so that their foreheads touched.

"Robyn, I love you and I always will, but don't give up on these two women. I know for a fact that they haven't given up on you. Please understand that we were never meant to be. We both knew that something was missing between us. They love you Robyn. You are enough. You are my best friend and I never want to be without you." Glenda lightly chuckled and leaned back to look at her taller friend. "Oh Robyn, you were always the jealous type."

"I am not jealous of the pirate and the thief." Robyn walked away and crossed her arms. She turned her back to her and said, "I'm jealous of what the women feel for them."

"Robyn have it ever occurred to you that they may have the same relationship with the men like the one you and I have. They weren't in relationships with them at all from what I understand and you should know that. I know you know that. All I'm saying is give them a chance to at least explain it to you for their point of view." Glenda tried to reason with Robyn. She needed to say something to really make it hit home for Robyn. "You know one of the things I do not miss was the way you simply never listened to my side of things when we argued. It was infuriating. Don't make the same mistake with these women. They are mortals and by the time you realize that all of this was for nothing, they will be gone."

The Grand Witch nodded and then pulled Glenda closer by the hips, holding her close. "You are right. I will give them a chance."

"And you will drop the locator blocking spell? And stop avoiding them?" Glenda asked. Robyn could be devious sometimes.

Robyn rolled her eyes and exhaled deeply, "I will do all that you have asked."

"Then do one more thing for me, choose happiness Robyn. Fight for their love." Glenda squeezed her tighter as they held each other and backed away. "Goodnight Robyn, and do not call me until all has been right again."

Glenda stepped back into her Realm and closed the connection from her side. As soon as the connection closed, Robyn dropped all of her shields and released the locator spell. When they were ready to look for her they would find her. She smiled in the dark and began to get ready for bed.

Meanwhile at the Castle both women stood in silence trying to process all that they had seen. Maybe they hadn't shown Robyn they cared when it mattered. Either way both of them could sleep easy knowing that they would have a chance to speak to Robyn and make everything right.

They looked at each other and then walked to the locator map. Sure enough a bright yellow pulse on the map appeared close to the Castle. They both sighed in relief at the positive sign.

"Regina… tomorrow I think we should go see Robyn." Emma said quietly. It took a lot of energy to look for Robyn, and Emma knew as soon as she hit the pillow that she would be sleep. She just wished she Robyn could be there as well.

"I agree. I also think that for maybe a couple days we should each spend time with Robyn alone to try to reconnect with her."

"I was just thinking about that. Her and I have a lot of…fuc—uh, talking to do." Emma blushed sheepishly.

Rolling her eyes at her girlfriend, Regina was amused that they both had the same idea about how to spend their time with her. Although most of the time Emma had the libido of a teenage boy. "So, tomorrow Savior?"

"Tomorrow, lets call it Operation Make up!"

"Eh, I don't think that works, dear. Maybe operation names should be left to our son. Now would you like to join me in bed? We need our rest for long day and possibly long night tomorrow." Regina said as she pulled back the sheets on the bed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Question: Overall, smut wise, what pair have you liked the most so far? Just curious. I want to get a little, but not too creative in the scenes. Really its about how much the women revealed themselves and bond themselves to each other through sex, no matter what type of sex it is. Sorry for the typos. I'm correcting them as I re-read it.
> 
> Smut below, kinda BSDM-ish, kinda not...I dunno lol ...anyhoo, plz enjoy!

It was around 2 am when Regina opened her eyes and studied Emma's face to see if she was truly asleep. A little satisfied that she was indeed sleep, Regina still casted a spell on her to make sure she stayed that way until she returned. Sliding quietly out of the bed Regina magically changed into a seductive outfit and made sure to check her lipstick in the mirror. Satisfied with how she looked, Regina waved her hands and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Landing squarely on top of Robyn, the two witches both were startled to see each other.

"Regina?" Robyn said, still half sleep. She titled her head to the side and tried to focus. She didn't know whether she was dreaming or not.

Regina quickly brought vines out of the wall and tied her hands together above her head. Vines then came from the floor and grabbed Robyn at the ankles, legs spread open. Nope, Robyn was definitely not dreaming.

"You don't get to talk right now. You've said enough." A roll of duck tape appeared in the Queen's hands and the smile on Regina's face had Robyn's eyebrow arching in curiosity. The Queen tore off a piece and taped her mouth shut.

Whatever the Queen had in store for her she was ready to receive. Regina had on a long black silk robe, but she could tell that the fabric covering her womanhood was equally as thin. After that point the Grand Witch pretty much relinquished any thought of interrupting Regina's moment with her. Robyn was suddenly very glad that she decided to sleep naked that night. Regina was already wet and she was getting harder by the second, but there was no relief in sight.

"Now, I have it on good authority that you will behave."

Robyn nodded. They both knew that Robyn could have broken free, but honestly Robyn wanted to see just how far this went. Really, would Regina actually, spank her?

"Listen to me very carefully dear. I love you and Emma loves you also. Taking the magic away from us…that hurt. It hurt much more than I expected. We are planning to see you in the morning together, but I wanted to see you alone to explain my side of the story. Robin Hood asked for a hug, I obliged. Nothing more, nothing less. But how dare you walk away from me when I was talking to you." Regina spoke quietly, hissing towards the end.

To see Robyn crying about how they didn't love her...How dare her. "Get this through your pretty little head. I don't want him. I am second to no one. We are friends and barely even that."

The pain of the loss of Robyn's magic, it left her feeling half empty. It felt so final that Regina still hadn't completely processed it. The Queen just couldn't believe they that they were over.

"For the next hour or so, you are mine. You will swear to me that you will never walk away from me when I'm talking to you again. You will swear to always listen to me and whatever I have to say. Nod if you understand." Robyn nodded quickly. "If you are a good girl, I won't make it hurt too bad." To Robyn, Regina sounded like the former Evil Queen and that thrilled her, arousing her to another level. She had never experienced pain or submission and dominance in bed before.

The fireplace at the end of the room flared with a blazing fire and magic swirled within Regina's eyes. Her blood red lips falling into a seductive smirk. Robyn whimpered as felt Regina use her magic to send tendrils of power all over her chest. A little sheen of sweat accompanied the deep breaths of both of the women.

The Queen untied her robe and let it drop to the bed. Robyn's mouth dropped right along with it. Regina was wearing a black satin bra that beautifully cupped her breast. The panties she had on made Robyn's eyes roll in the back of her head and groan. They were black satin on top and a thin mesh fabric on the bottom.

Her appendage was standing straight in the air, twitching as if it had a mind of its own. Regina began to caress her balls in her hand and put her other hand in the middle of Robyn's chest. When she dragged her nails down the darker woman's chest, Robyn didn't know whether to scream or moan. Welts formed, briefly stinging between her chest, but her nipples had never been so hard. Being immortal the mortal wound quickly healed.

"You've been such a bad girl. Time for you to learn your lesson." Regina's deep voice kind of reminding her of Ursula.

Robyn began panting hard, excited about where this was going. Regina then grabbed her shaft at the base, pulled as much of Robyn's breast as she could in her mouth, lightly biting the nipple as she sucked the nub. She repeated the motion on the other breast while still have a tight grip on Robyn's penis.

This was the sweetest kind of torture. Regina unclasped her bra in the back and let it slide down her arms. Her head was thrown back, long tresses fell over shoulders framing the most perfect set of full breast Robyn had ever laid eyes on. Even though she knew she wasn't being heard clearly it was hard for Robyn to keep quiet. From the muffled sounds coming from the Grand Witch one would think she had been kidnapped.

"You are going to watch me pleasure myself. You will not get a chance to penetrate me, touch me, or taste until tonight. If you promise to stay still I may let you speak." Regina stepped off of the bed and turned around. Looking over her shoulder at Robyn, the fire casted a beautiful glow on her. Regina never looked so beautiful in that moment. That is until Regina bent over slowly pulling her panties down her legs.

Her pussy was dripping wet, Robyn wanted nothing more than to have the Queen riding her face until Regina had enough. Regina sauntered back over to the bed and crawled back on top of Robyn, straddling her lower waist above her penis. Still holding her own panties, Regina wrapped the wet part of her panties around the tip of Robyn's cock.

Robyn had to close her eyes and think about the last 50 wars or so, because damn if she wasn't about to cum when felt Regina's cool juices touch the sensitive skin.

Robyn stayed still as much as possible, but then Regina grabbed her cock and began stroking it. The Grand Witch's hips jerked forward and both of their eyes met. The older witch knew she was in for it and she couldn't wait.

"I thought you were told not to move. Now you have to punished and you have so much to be punished for don't you?" Regina purred. "You will learn to be obedient to your Queen."

A riding crop appeared in her hand and Robyn's eyes went wide.

What is she going to do with that? Robyn thought before the pain came.

Regina smacked her breast hard until they are red and her nipples erect. Regina reached behind her and grabbed the head of her shaft rubbing the soft skin just underneath. Robyn should have known that it was just a distraction, because right when she got into it, a tight cock ring suddenly appeared on her.

Robyn moaned loudly at the pain, even though momentarily she felt a brief spark of pleasure as her cock twitched and bounced. Her toes curled without her control, making her close her eyes tightly.

Regina leaned back so Robyn could see all of her slick womanhood open and ready for her. To her disappointment, Regina stuck a couple of fingers inside of herself and began pumping slowly in and out. Robyn thought getting smacked by a riding crop was harsh, but seeing Regina finger herself and not be able to do anything about it was way worst.

The former evil Queen turned up the heat and massage her breast, following it with pinching her brown nipples. She rocked her hips and then worked Robyn's shaft again. That proved to be another distraction. As she was getting stroked, Regina lay the riding crop again on Robyn's chest.

Even though Robyn screamed, she loved every minute of it.

"Are you reading to cum?" Regina husked as she continued moving her hips across Robyn's abdomen, smearing juices across her body, rubbing her clit against Robyn's hard abs.

Robyn nodded and then whimpered when Regina let go of her shaft and played with her balls.

"You don't cum until I say so or you don't come at all." Robyn nodded.

Regina continued undulating her hips, leaning back on her left hand, penetrating herself with her right hand. She was dripping all over Robyn. Getting close to an orgasm, Regina buried her own fingers inside of her as she leaned forward and scratched Robyn's chest again. They were both sweating and panting hard with shallow breaths.

Robyn moaned again, desperately trying to hold back her orgasm.

Regina bounced on her own fingers a few more times, before she was murmuring, "cum with me Robyn."

Then with a loud groan, Robyn let go and cum began shooting out of her and onto the Queen's back. Regina then rubbed her clit pushing herself over the edge, and releasing her juices all over Robyn with a load moan.

When they finally came down from their high, their eyes met. Regina harshly ripped the tape off of Robyn's mouth.

"You may speak now. I believe you know what to say." Regina said quietly.

"God, Regina, I'm sorry. I was in my feelings. I swear to never walk away from you again and to always listen to you. I'm sorry. I love you so much Regina. I—"

"And don't forget that either." Regina released her magical hold on Robyn and released her binds. She grabbed her face in her hands and tenderly kissed her. "I'll see you in the morning."

The Queen disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving Robyn speechless. They must have looked for her as soon as she dropped the shields. The Grand Witch was expecting them to see her together so it was a complete surprise when Regina got to her first. Robyn looked up at the moon and realized that she still had time to sleep and decided against a shower. It was a little kinky to want to wake up to Regina's smell all over her, but after what just happened Robyn honestly couldn't move. She was, in a word, flabbergasted.

That was the first time Robyn had ever experienced something like that but she had to admit that it was hot as fuck. She had wondered if the former Evil Queen was into that kind of kink and now she knew that she was. Hopefully maybe they could revisit that again if she wanted to occasionally dive into that type of sex, maybe with Emma joining in sometimes.

Regina showed such vulnerability in her eyes that it was hard to miss. Robyn believed every word she said and silently promised to return her magic to them in her own special way. All though she wasn't so quick to believe what she said about Emma. It was obvious that Emma loved her, but she did she love her more than the Pirate? Robyn wasn't sure, but she assumed she'd hear Emma's side of the story in the morning.

The Queen had made a valid point and Robyn could not ignore that. In a few hours she would greet them with an open heart and open ears. Closing her eyes Robyn fell back asleep looking forward to the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut and tons of fluff next chapter


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter, just angst and fluff. the Next few Chapters though will be a complete smut and fluff fest.

Being that she was immortal Robyn didn't really need sleep. In fact, she didn't really sleep at all. When she 'sleeps' she taps in a magical timeline of sorts and to see what is going on and checks the evil alerts she has in various places of the 9 realms.

The last alert was just tested when Robyn felt a disturbance. When she sensed both Emma and Regina's presence close by she instantly woke up even though her eyes were closed. Robyn took a brief moment and thought about what she wanted to say. The relationship she had with Regina was not at risk here. Her relationship with Emma was something she still worried about.

Emma needed to be reassured that Robyn was there to be whatever she needed her to be. And to be honest Robyn had no idea how to do that. She magically cleansed and clothed herself until she could get a proper shower. Taking a silent deep breath Robyn opened her eyes and slowly sat up in the center of the large bed.

Robyn could let this play out either way. She had a feeling that both of them were prepared for a verbal fight, regardless of what happened between her and Regina earlier. The Grand Witch chose humility and took the higher road, after all she had been dead wrong.

"I see that you ladies found me. Would you all like to talk? I am more than ready to listen." Robyn said, looking from Emma to Regina.

"You said you would never abandon us, abandon me and technically you didn't, but it sure felt like you did. God, I—Regina understands me, how could you not? You claim to know me, but you don't. You couldn't know me, because if you did you would know how I feel about you. I'm more than just my memories Robyn!" Emma ran her hands through her hair and paced the room. "Hook is a friend, he may still love me, but my heart only beats for you and Regina. We don't feel complete without you. I will always care about him, as a friend. But I know I will never stop loving you."

Regina decided to take over from there, "What really disturbs me is the lack of trust that you have in us. How can you treat us as equals when you treat our emotions as if they were inferior? You cannot. We returned here and you forgot the fact that we are modern women. You don't demand anything. What more can we do to show that we are committed to this relationship?"

Robyn was about to reply when Emma cut in, "Yeah! I mean, you are pretty close with Glenda and we say nothing about that. Why? Because we chose you, we felt the proof, we saw the writings. You want a lot from us to give us only as much as you can."

Ouch. Ok. That one hurt. Robyn thought.

Robyn slid out of the bed and stood up to face her girlfriends like a real woman should. She had to face the music, she fucked up.

"I fucked up. As all powerful I am, I have been a horrible girlfriend to both of you. I want to address you both separately, but I want to say some things regarding our relationship."

Robyn took a moment and focused on what she wanted to convey. "If I could beg for your forgiveness, then I would like to take the opportunity to do so now. I am so sorry. I was dead wrong, in all aspects. I treated you both unfairly and for that I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I feel so strongly for the both of you that it terrifies me. I think that maybe instead of you proving something to me, allow me to prove myself to you. I love you both with all my heart and I am ashamed of all the wrong I've done and trouble I've caused. Please allow me to make it up to you both. Also I think we should at least review the schedule we talked about in Storybrooke. However, I know that I need to get to know you both better."

Robyn rubbed the back of her neck and looked to the ground unable to look either on in the eyes.

"Regina, I do trust you both and by no means do I think you are inferior. I should be communicating with you more and treating you as an equal instead my property. I hadn't realized I was doing that. I know you are both strong women and I respect that, I truly do."

"Emma, I don't know where to start. I have so much to apologize for, so I have a request for the both of you. I ask that Emma spend the rest of the day with me, just the two of us. We will be back to the Castle by dinnertime. You and Regina have bonded for years, not to mention the last few days without me have no doubt brought you closer. Regina and I have an…understanding and I think that our relationship is solid. Emma, we need to do more than just apologize. We need to talk and I don't care how long it takes, but I will do whatever you ask to make you see what you mean to me." Robyn said, looking at Emma.

"Emma, is that okay with you? Can we just spend some time together and just talk? Not as the Princess and the Grand Witch but as Emma and Robyn?"

"I like that idea. Regina are you cool with that or did you want to stay here with us?"

Robyn then looked to Regina sharing a knowing look about earlier that morning and the last time they were intimate without Emma.

"Time together alone would be beneficial to you both, so very well. I hate to see either of you hurting and its so obvious that you two are head over heels in love with each other. I'm sure this will be worked out soon enough. I will see you both for dinner and later to our room. Do not be late." Regina said, before kissing them both goodbye leaving a trail of purple smoke behind her.

The room was quiet once more, so Robyn decided to step closer to Emma. She took her hands in hers and held them to her chest. "I never meant to abandon you Emma. I am so very sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me for that. Can we finish the conversation we were supposed to have in the garden?"

Robyn asked smiling shyly. For the first time in a while she was actually nervous, fearing the worst. What if she'd lost Emma in the midst of fighting her pride.

Emma nodded and held on to Robyn as she took her away.

"Welcome to your new backyard." Robyn smiled. The look of awe on Emma's face brightened her day tenfold.

Robyn looked intently at her girlfriend and said, "I love it when you smile, Emma. It takes my breath away."

Emma blushed and her eyes lit up to a beautiful green. They smiled goofily at each other, falling into each others arms, ending with Emma leaning into Robyn's side with her arm around her. They made their way to a small lake and Robyn conjured a log sitting a little bit into the water so that they could put their feet in. The setting couldn't have been better, it was very romantic and serene.

"Robyn, I didn't mean to overstep my bounds when it came to the soldier. I've always fought by own battles and when you came thundering in, I hadn't known what to do. I felt helpless, but I was thankful. I was just very confused and it was odd to be in that position again. Being Sheriff is a lot different from being the leader of an Army. Being a Princess is a lot different from being the Savior." Emma said, looking out to the waterfall as Robyn untied her boots by hand and stripped her feet bare. Robyn waved her shoes away and joined in putting her feet in the water with Emma.

"While I do not regret my decision to take action against him, I do regret how poorly I acted towards you. I am so sorry for that. I have to realize that you also have a position of power. I have to respect that." Robyn shrugged her shoulders. "Its all water under bridge as far as I am concerned. I was worried for you Emma. I thought I was too late. I wasn't really upset until I saw you with that filthy fucking pirate." Robyn's jaw tensed and flexed in anger. 

"See that's another thing. I had to tell Regina this also, because she kept trying to use any excuse to throw a fireball at his ass. I am in a committed relationship with you and Regina. That doesn't include him! So, unless he crosses a boundary with me, can you please promise me that you won't hurt him? He is still a friend of mines."

"I promise I won't kill him." Emma looked at Robyn with her eyebrow raised and an amused grin on her face. Robyn was lying and she knew it. "Fine. I won't hurt him unless he does something that I can't ignore."

Robyn was relishing in the feeling of having Emma close to her. Emma tensed for a little bit, and Robyn knew that there was more to what Emma had to say. She looked down at the blonde in her arms and searched her troubled green eyes.

Emma frowned the pout on her face growing by the moment. "When you took your magic away…I-I haven't felt a loss like that since the day I gave Henry away. Did it hurt for you to do that as much as it hurt us to feel it? Did you even feel anything? What was the point?"

"Yes! It fucking hurt, Emma! I questioned myself after I did it. I regret doing it. It was childish of me to do that to you two. I apologize deeply for that as well. Just seeing Hook standing there with you. I felt like you took my feelings for you in less consideration as his. I wanted you to feel the same loss that I felt when I saw you with Hook. I was jealous, pissed, angry for so many things that had to do with him."

Robyn felt her anger rising to the surface again. She half wanted to cause a tremendous storm that tore his ship apart and bury him underneath the waves. Robyn growled under her breath and then swallowed hard. This was about Emma, not Hook.

"Giving you my magic is—well, it's my way of imprinting on you, sort of how werewolves do with their mates. It's something unique and extremely personal, intimate. You should know that Glenda's magic never accepted my own. The first time it ever happen was with you and Regina. It was amazing…It was magical." Robyn nudged her playfully and smiled.

Robyn looked from Emma's eyes to her lips and back again. Emma lightly bit her lip and Robyn leaned forward to claim her lips. Emma opened her lips allowing Robyn's tongue to slowly caress her own. She cupped the darker woman face and moaned as the kiss deepened.

Emma giggled and Robyn smiled. "We were arguing for dumb ass reasons Robyn. Can we just makeup and move forward, forgetting the past ever happened?"

The Grand Witch nodded with a lopsided smile. She was just happy that things were okay between the two of them again. 

Looking around Emma blurted out, "Ya know this place would be perfect if it had a cabana bed for us and a hammock for Henry. I think Regina would love it and the hammock would be cool for the kid. What do you think?"

Robyn agreed and gestured her hand into a sweeping motion. A hammock appeared between two trees on the right side of the lake. She moved her hand the same wave in the other direction and a white on white Cabana appeared with white billowing drapes on the left side of the lake.

"Your choice babe, hammock or cabana?" Robyn asked. She wanted to feel Emma in her arms and hold her close.

"Cabana." Emma said. The savior then wiggled her eyebrows and stuck her tongue out. "First one to the bed gets to be on top!"

Emma shot off the log and ran towards the cabana. Robyn smirked, choosing to simply transport. She appeared in front of her and caught her in her arms. This is what she was missing. Without Emma, Robyn knew she would never be truly happy. The older woman just laughed while scooping the blonde in her arms.

"Hey no fair!" Emma laughed and squealed.

Robyn fell to the bed on top of her and wrestled with her. Emma was strong, they switched into various positions both fighting for dominance. With one hand she tickled Emma as the younger woman laughed and giggled. When she stopped for Emma to catch her breath they realized how their bodies had intertwined. Robyn was leaning on her elbow slightly on top of Emma laying between her legs.

Things suddenly got quiet as they looked into each other eyes. Robyn rolled them over pulling Emma on top of her thus switching their positions. Their lips met and once again they felt that spark between them. Robyn wrapped her arms around Emma softly touching and roaming her body as Emma did the same with her. Emma lightly nipped at Robyn's bottom lip as she continued to make out with her.

Robyn granted Emma's tongue entrance into her mouth making them both moan at the feeling. The kiss deepened and Emma moved her hips against Robyn's. The Grand Witch held her tighter when the kiss became more passionate. She loved kissing Emma, it was electric every time. Robyn could feel her blood rushing south, and felt her penis swell.

"Mmm, Emma," Robyn moaned, before she pulled back from the kiss. "Emma, you are turning me on, we are supposed to be talking."

Robyn voice was husky with arousal and Emma's was no better. They were both happy, enjoying their time together.

"Ok, but its only like 9 am in the morning, I would like to experience my new bed. Considering Regina has already had her time in it, I want my time in it too." Emma repositioned herself and lay her head between Robyn's heart.

The Grand Witch dropped her head on the pillow, "So you knew that Regina came to see me last night?"

Emma nodded and said, "Yeah, I felt her magic over me and then I was sleeping better than ever. I remembered you doing the same to Regina when we made love on the balcony that time. I just put two and two together and now I've confirmed it."

Robyn hadn't known how to reply to that so she just stayed silent and continued to listen.

"You and Regina tend to have a natural chemistry, like Regina and I. Where as you and I struggle with that? Why is that? Its not like we aren't attracted to each other. We both hold back with each other, but neither of us do that with Regina. Why?"

"I don't think we 'struggle' Emma. We had a couple fights, but who doesn't? Regina and I are just older. Regina has lived three lifetimes, while I have lived countless. Regina is in her 60s and you are in 30s, we rather acquiesce and let the chips fall where they may. Regina lays her feelings on the table, so I know what to expect. I always know where she stands." Robyn sat up and ran her hand through her hair.

"I'll admit I am a little hesitant with you because I don't want you to run. I don't want to push you too far and scare you off. After the argument about the soldier, I thought we would just take a couple hours alone and make up. But then I saw you with Hook and I thought I lost you. I knew it was my fault you were running to him. I was just so convinced that I had driven you away for good."

"The argument about the soldier was…just one big clusterfuck." Emma sighed. "You need to learn to trust me."

"I do trust you I just—I'm sorry Emma. I can't say that enough." Robyn sighed.

"I trusted Neal. He had good intentions too, said it was my destiny. But in the end I ended up in jail and pregnant. If he would have just trusted me to understand what was going on then maybe I would have been more prepared. Instead he set me up and ran. If you want me to trust you then I need you to prove it. Don't fucking run like a coward the minute things don't go your way. I may be young, but you acted immature also."

"Tell me how to prove it to you that I trust you and I will do it."

"First off talk to me and let me decide what I want to do. I want you to return your magic to me and Regina. I want our magic's to completely blend and bond or whatever. I also want us to have the ability to be able to contact you when you are at the Temple. I want some type of symbol of our relationship also. Then I want you to carry a symbol of ours, whatever we decide. Lastly, my parents are throwing a welcome back ball to reestablish the kingdom. I want you to escort Regina and I. We are together so we should be the same way in front of all the nobility. I know that my parents know about us but no one else does." Emma said.

The look in her face was dead serious. It turned Robyn on to know that Emma really wanted to be with her. She liked that Emma demanded to be claimed. She relished in the thought of announcing her love to all the realms. She'd do it for them in a heart beat.

"Consider all that you ask to be done perfectly, my love."

"One more thing, if we have a disagreement we do it in private. We talk it out or fuck it out. I don't care what it is, but it should be a rule that we all never go to bed angry at each other or in separate beds."

"Very well, Emma. I can do this and be everything you need from me. If you need a listening ear then I will hang on your every word. If you are frustrated and need relief then my body is yours to do what with it. I will give you all of this and more..so much more Emma." Robyn took her face in her hand and traced her lips with her thumb. The darker woman softly open-mouth kissed Emma slowly using her body to roll Emma back down in the bed. Gently dark hands ran up and down Emma's thighs, lightly squeezing in various places.

The heat was rising between them both. Emma couldn't stop the pressure building within her. Her back was arched, her breast pressed against Robyn's. Robyn smiled into the kiss as she felt the magic within Emma call to hers. The more Emma became aroused, the further her magic came to the surface.

Emma pulled back to kiss along her neck and whispered, "Take me to bed, Robyn."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Nothing but smut in this chapter. Next chapter more smut including Regina. After that chapter we deal with the Dark One issue.

Emma threaded her hands in the silky jet black hair and continued kissing. Robyn could feel the tension inside of her building steadily. Her dominate instincts were kicking in, coercing her to claim Emma. Her hands gripped Emma's lower back holding her close.

A wave of lust washed over her when Emma sucked her tongue. Her dick throbbed as she let her tongue caress Emma's. For a moment she lost all concentration, and forgot what she was supposed to be doing.

Robyn felt a cool euphoria move through her and noticed that she was back in their new extra large King bed. Her arms were still wrapped around Emma, her full weight on top of the Princess. She pushed her hips into Emma so she could feel how excited she was. Emma moaned and resumed making out with Robyn.

Emma pulled at Robyn's white tank tap needing to feel more of her Auburn skin. Robyn sat back on her knees, her abs tightening as she pulled the top over her head, leaving her breast bare. Robyn unbuttoned her jeans and leaned back. Emma climbed over her and slapped her hands out of the way. She pulled down Robyn's leather pants and then slipped the black boxers off of her. Her appendage sprung forth proudly as evidence of her arousal.

Fully nude, Robyn pushed Emma on her back and pulled at the blonde's tan riding pants. She kissed Emma's calves and lightly nipped at her ankles. Emma sat up at the same time pulled off her top and slipped her bra down her shoulders.

Emma's rosy pink nipples were extended, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. Robyn took a pert nub in her mouth and licked around the tip.

Robyn pushed her down and slowly pulled off her panties, "You are so beautiful Emma. I am so crazy about you."

Returning to Emma's lips Robyn lay back down between her legs. They sloppily kissed, slowly moving against each other. Powerful hands enjoyed the soft skin of Emma's body, ending at her slippery center. She cupped her womanhood, coating her fingers in her juices. She slipped her middle finger in down her slick and rubbed circles on her clit.

"Oh yes Robyn, ooohh," Emma moaned out. Emma's arms were wrapped tightly around her lover's neck. Robyn was rocking her hips, her appendage sliding against Emma's slit.

Robyn let some of her power drift from her fingertips and watched Emma's eyes swirl with magic. The Savior felt a jolt of something she couldn't explain but familiar. She smiles and blushed deeply knowing that they were making a huge step in their relationship. Putting two and two together Emma paused to smack Robyn's ass and drag her nails up her back.

Emma wanted her to fuck her like she loved her. She and Regina typically had passionate wild sex. It was their own brand of making love. She wanted that power from Robyn, that pounding that leaves you sore but you wake up smiling type of sex from her. She needed Robyn to lose control and show her what she was made of. Emma wanted her and Robyn to have their own type of making love as well.

"I never did get a chance to tell you much it turned me on to see you defend me against that soldier." Emma aggressively began to kiss up and down Robyn's neck and jawline. "It made so fucking wet the way you handled Midas and his army. The way you showed your power protecting us from the dark one." Emma licked her mouth and then kissed her deeply. "I want you to take me Robyn. Make me your Princess. I'm yours baby."

Her primal instincts kicked in and Robyn bent down to taste the gift Emma was giving her. Seeing Emma's pussy up close in personal had Robyn so hard she had no choice but to firmly grab the base of her cock. She hesitated putting it inside of Emma wanting to draw this out as long as she could.

At first taste Robyn was hooked. Every time she tasted Emma it was like the sweetest ambrosia. They locked eyes when Robyn used her thumb to trace and dip into Emma's entrance.

"Yesssss…Robyn so good." Emma ran her hands through Robyn's hair. She held her in place, crossing her ankles behind Robyn's head.

Licking her entirely, she paid special attention to the swollen nub at the apex. Robyn explored her entrance with her tongue, swallowing every drop of her. Emma hips began to rock and grind against her face, covering her mouth with her essence.

Their fingers intertwined. She could feel Emma's magic crawl through reaching out to hers. It was amazing. Somehow Robyn knew it was time. Emma was almost open to her enough to send her magic through Robyn. It was time for the their magic to blend and bond. Robyn was so ready take Emma and make her hers.

Speeding up the motion of her tongue she licked Emma frantically creating short rhythm's that was driving Emma to buck her hips. Robyn stroked her hard member, coaxing pre-cum to leak from the tip.

"Shit, uhhhh, mmmm…" She knew Emma was close. The blonde was rocking her hips, grinding harder. Robyn was tongue fucking her but letting her set the pace. When her rhythm faltered Emma shook slightly. Robyn pushed her over the edge, wrapping her mouth after her swollen clit she sucked in rhythmic pulses.

Emma shook again, twisting and pulling at the sheets. "Fuck!…I'm cumming…" Emma shouted abruptly her hips skyrocketing off the bed. Robyn continued to drink her in.

Robyn unlaced their hands, now using both limbs to hold her place while Emma road out her orgasm.

Tenderly kissing her thighs, Robyn leaned against her inner thigh and winked at her. The smug grin on her face was not lost on Emma. "I love the way you and Regina taste. You can use my face anytime you want."

Emma chuckled and reached for Robyn. "Come up here sexy. I need you inside of me."

Robyn kissed her way up Emma's body settling her lower body weight fully on top of Emma.

"When you feel your magic rise, concentrate on sending me your magic, filling me with your magic. I'm going to give you as much as you can take as a mortal. I love you so much Emma. But if we do this, you are mine forever. We will never separate. Magically this is an serious as a marriage. It means the same in the magical word. Are you sure you want to do this now?"

The gravity of the situation weighed heavy with every word Robyn said. Leaning on her elbows, her jet black hair framed Emma's face. Robyn was searching her eyes. Emma was searching hers.

Emma grabbed the nape of her neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Smiling into the kiss, she nibbled on Robyn's lower lip. Kissing her quickly again Emma met Robyn's stare. "I'm ready. I've been yours since the day we met."

"I confess that even without the prophecy…had I pursed Regina…I still wouldn't have been able to resist you. I love you so much Emma. It was love at first sight for me too."

Robyn kissed Emma with all the passion she felt for her. She was going to make sure Emma remembered this for the rest of her days. Robyn adjusted her position and rubbed her member against Emma's entrance.

"Fuck how are you so wet Em?" Robyn groaned as she circled the head of shaft against Emma clit.

"You do this to me. You should see how wet I get for Regina." Emma smirked and Robyn smirked back.

Robyn pushed halfway in and waited for Emma to breathe and get adjusted to her. Robyn shallowly moved her hips back and forth. They kissed deeper opening their mouthes for each other.

While they kissed Robyn shared some of her more intimate memories with Emma. What she thought the minute she first saw her. How terrified she was when Emma's bracelet alerted her. She had left the temple in an instant. How sad she was when she saw Emma with Hook. The last memory she saw was how happy Robyn felt when they were kissing in the Cabana in the backyard earlier.

How could she not swoon? Robyn was fucking her like they'd loved each other for years.

"Uhh Emma…" Robyn picked up the pace. Skin was slapping against skin. Sweat was dripping between the darker woman's breasts, a light sheen of moisture covering her skin. Their breasts rubbing together. Emma moaned into her mouth, meeting her thrusts now.

The moans from Emma were driving her crazy. She felt dizzy with love. Her magic started up on its own and reached into Emma.

"Robyn," Emma could feel her magic rise within her but she didn't really know what to do with it.

"Don't worry I can do the rest, just concentrate on your love for me." Robyn smiled before kissing Emma slowly.

Emma wrapped her arms around Robyn's shoulder's pulling her fully down. She closed her legs behind Robyn's waist and moved her hips up, rolling them, pushing against Robyn taking her fully inside. Robyn slowed her thrust, taking her time, pulling all the way out before slamming her hips down.

"Faster," Emma said between shallow breaths. Robyn leaned back and hoisted Emma's parted legs onto her shoulders. She leaned forward, Emma's knees almost touching her own shoulders. They connected eyes, Emma seeing up close what it looked like to blend magic. She set a relentless pace, rotating her hips every time she felt Emma clench her shaft.

Their kiss became more sloppy as Emma felt their magic touch. It was like have an out of body experience. Emma's skin was glowing, Robyn eyes completely changed color, now green like hers.

"Let go Emma." Robyn pulled away from her lips. Faster she rocker her hips into Emma never letting herself fully pull out. "It's almost complete baby."

Emma's eyes glowed brightly and her skin began to shimmer. Her eyes now brown like Robyn's, hooded, clouded in arousal.

"I—fuck, I'm yours Robyn," Emma came let her juices flow down and cover Robyn's still penetrating member.

Robyn bit her bottom lip, and groaned loudly, "Oh my God Emma, I'm fuckin cumming."

Pushing into and out of the blonde beneath her, drawing out her own orgasm, Emma felt herself cumming again. Robyn's twitching cock was thumping the shit out of her G-spot. Normally, she'd be oversensitive but at the moment she'd never felt better.

"Don't move just yet." Emma choked out. Her legs fell to the bed. She found it flattering that even though Robyn had softened some, she was still hard enough to stay inside of her.

"I love you Emma."

"I love you too Robyn."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I don't ever want to be a minute without you again. I feel powerful, and like I could go for a few more rounds. Are you horny like this all of the time?"

"Eh, yeah, pretty much. I have to admit having your magic inside of me has me feeling very amorous, at least twice as much. I've never felt more connected to you though."

"Does this means we get married?" Emma asked look at Robyn. The look of love and adoration written all over Robyn's face.

"…yeah, It sort of is a marriage Emma," Robyn said quietly. "It is a magical marriage. I meant it when I said you were mine and I am yours. Is-is that still,..okay Emma?" Robyn asked feeling nervous and exposed.

"Yeah Robyn, I knew what I was getting into. Being married is something I never thought would happen to me but…with you and Regina, I'm kinda looking forward to it."

"So if I asked for you hand in marriage you would say….?"

"I would say yes."

"Yes!"

They laughed and began to wrestle on the bed. Then Emma's stomach growled loudly interrupted her fun.

Robyn touched Emma's belly and for a moment she thought of what it would be like if there was a baby inside of her, "Someone is hungry. What do you want for lunch? I'll make it from scratch, you'll love it."

"Deal. But if you are cooking then you have to cook naked. I'm mean, why put on clothes when we are dirty only to get out clothes dirty also? We can eat take a shower and then we can head back to the Castle." Emma wrapped her arms around Robyn's neck wiggle her eyebrows. Their skin touched the closer they became, lighting them on fire again.

"Sounds good my love." Robyn kissed her quickly on the lips. "What would you like to eat?"

"I actually have a taste for a grilled cheese sandwich and maybe some tomato soup."

"I knew you would want that. Come on to the kitchen before I eat you for you lunch." Robyn leaned in so they could touch foreheads and tickled Emma quickly.

xxxx


	27. Chapter 27

Before they ran downstairs to the kitchen, Emma turned back and grabbed the small mirror compact. It was the only way Emma and Regina had been able to communicate with out the use of cell phones now.

Robyn was bent over looking for the ingredients she needed to make a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup. Emma walked in and smirked, not being to resist smacking Robyn's ass on the way to the stools at the bar. Taking in the surroundings, besides Regina's house she had never seen a house so…grand. The place was twice the size of Regina's. The kitchen was large, oddly enough with all the modern appliances she could think of. There was even an expresso machine sitting next to a toaster.

The darker woman caught her gaze while she moved the ingredients where they needed to be.

"You know, all of this is yours. I built it, well created it, for all of us. I know it's large but its because it has everything you both would ever want. Plus, I, I was hoping that maybe you know, you and Regina may want to have some more children some day…"

Robyn buttered thick pieces of bread and sat them in the pan. Then the soup was placed in a pot and sprinkled with seasonings. After that the cheese was laid on top of the heated bread until it began to melt.

"You know Regina can't have kids." Emma said quietly. "and I, I haven't had much practice being a mom. I don't even know if I would be good at it."

"I know, but that is of no concern. Once we magically bond, all of the curses/spells on her will break. She won't even have the scar on her lip anymore. And one more thing, don't EVER doubt your abilities as a mother. You are actually pretty great at it. I saw what you did to Cruella. You went through hell and back saving Henry from Neverland. You protect him, you guide him. I don't see how you could be a better mother, my love."

Emma smiled sweetly.

Another couple of slices of buttered bread were placed on top of the two grilled cheese sandwiches as they began to cook. The smell was making Emma's mouth water. Then she furrowed her eyebrows.

"If all the spells on her are broken, won't she get older?"

Robyn laughed a little bit, "My magic has to have a…how do I say it? A perfect vessel. So it heals any damage that may have been done to it, including aging. Em, have you looked in the mirror yet? You look 25. How's your vision? I know you were glasses sometimes."

Emma thought for a minute. Huh, I don't need glasses anymore. She looked down at her lower stomach, there were no more stretch marks. She opened the compact and in fact she looked amazingly younger.

"So tonight when we do the magic blending thingy with Regina, is she going to be able to give both of us her magic at the same time. It took a lot out of me."

That made Robyn pause for a moment. "To be honest I really don't know. I've never done this before. To be on the safe side lets individually blend our magic with hers. Besides I need to speak with her separately. I want to make sure she is okay with bonding with me."

Emma licked her lips at the food placed in front her. Robyn noticed the tongue peak out and unconsciously her dick moved. She covered herself and blushed hoping Emma hadn't seen. But by the blush covering Emma's upper body, it looked like she saw it.

She cleared her throat and took a bite out of her sandwich, "Mmmm this is so good. This cheese tastes like heaven. But yeah, Regina had a horrible marriage. She may be cool with us all being together and being girlfriends, but marriage, even a magical one may not be what she wants."

Robyn's penis was growing the more Emma moaned. Then the reality of what she was saying about Regina hit her square in the chest. She went back to being well, as close to flaccid as she could get. After all Emma was sitting next her, butt naked. However, what if Regina didn't want to bond with them?

"Well, then it's settled. I'll talk to Regina later after the counsel meeting. You two need some time alone anyway. In fact, why don't you two go on a date tonight? I can watch over Henry, sleep in the Castle. Tomorrow is the full moon so I'll be dealing with the Dark One and I don't want to be away from the family when whoever it chooses is let loose. I can set it up for you, with your direction and everything will be perfect. Remember, you both have to be open to each other, and full of love. A romantic, quite, intimate evening will do you both some good."

"Yeah Regina and I haven't been on a real date alone yet. It would be kinda nice to spend some time together, just us."

"I know. I mean, your aura lights up brighter than a lightning bolt when I'm around, but is of no comparison to the flare of your magic whenever you think of her or are around her."

"What do you mea—?" The compact chimed alerting Emma to a call.

Snow appeared on the screen and Emma internally groaned. Regina was small in the background. Her hands were on her hips and she was rolling her eyes.

Emma giggled, "Hey mom, 'Gina."

"The counsel is meeting in 20 minutes to get updates on whats going on in the kingdom. Of course the military will need to discussed. I expect to see you there."

"Mom, can't Regina do it? She know's what the army needs." Emma pouted, upset that her mom just demanded her presence whenever she felt like it."

"Emma, you are the commander of the army and the Princess. You will be here. I wasn't asking. I know some of the old ways are going to have to take some getting used to but this is your new title now. Accepting it will help with the transition."

"Emma rolled her eyes, I guess I'll be there in 20 minutes then."

Snow disappeared just as Robyn sat down to eat her food.

"I guess I don't have to tell you that I gotta leave to go back to the castle shortly."

"Emma, I know you are uncomfortable about being a Princess but running the military should be a breeze for you. What's going on?"

"I hate being summoned, first off. As Sheriff I had a little power in the town. Regina and I were pretty much running things. And now…I'm pretty much following orders. I don't really know how the old ways were and I really don't know how to be neither a Princess or a Commander. I don't like dresses and I don't really know where to start with the army. I feel like I'm under water. "

"First off all you have to do is ask Regina and I and we will be there every step of the way. Being a Princess is in your blood. Being a sheriff is similar to running an army. Soldiers, like officers need food rations, accommodations, pay, armor and training. It's really that simple Emma. You've been doing that in Storybrooke. You don't ever wear dresses, and as a Princess all you really need to do is learn to delegate. As royalty what you say goes, that's pretty much all there is."

Emma swallowed the last of her food and rested her head on the counter top. Robyn rubbed her back and then got up to hold her from behind.

"I'll be there every step of the way Emma. As much as I can be. But I have faith in you and confidence in your abilities. Now, let's go get ready."

The younger woman rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Okay…"

Transporting directly outside of the counsel room doors they stood holding hands.

"Robyn…"

"Emma it will be okay baby. I promise. I'll be invisible, but I will be there. I know Regina has your back. Be strong, be confident. You have the two of the most powerful people on your side. We love you so much Em." Robyn ended it by cupping her face and kissing her tenderly. "Now go."

Robyn made herself invisible and touched Emma's arm to let her know that she was still there.

Emma took a deep breath and walked inside, sitting next to Regina and her parents. Regina felt Robyn's presence, and without even knowing it looked dead at her as if she could see her. Wanting to testing a theory Robyn continued to move, circling the table slowly watching Regina's eyes follow her. Rumple taught her well. She stopped, standing between and slightly behind them laying her hands on their shoulders.

Blue, a couple of the dwarfs, Ruby, Robin Hood, Hook and a few men Emma had never met before were sitting around the table.

Emma reached for Regina's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Snow called the meeting to order. Everyone had a piece of parchment to write on sitting in front of them. As usual Emma was doing everything but listening. Meetings were always so boring. Who could really blame her?

Wanting to have a little fun, Emma tested her new magic out and turned the parchment scrolls into yellow notepads.

A rare snort followed by a soulful laugh burst out of Regina's mouth. "Idiot."

"Just testing out the new power." Emma winked and smirked.

Ohhh, Robyn thought, the voice inside her head inflecting just a little bit. The cool air of confidence Emma was displaying was kind of hot.

Emma wrote on her notepad, and angled it enough for Regina to see.

The motion caught the Regina's attention. Emma never did pay attention during meetings. It was like she had the attention pan of all of 20 seconds. Regina simply bent her head and smiled, "This seems familiar."

Emma tap the pad with her finger trying to get Regina's attention.

The dark haired beauty raised an eyebrow at what she read, "Gina will you go on a date with me tonight?"

Regina rolled her eyes. Looking of the corner of her eyes, she looked at Emma. Emma was dead serious. The Queen blushed and nodded. She had never been asked on a date before. It made her feel…special. Maybe it was because of who it was coming from. Emma always made her feel special.

Emma smiled brightly. Her whole face lit up before returning to normal when her thoughts were interrupted. Evidently it was her turn to speak.

Snow asked, "So how many soldiers do we have? Do you have a plan as to what to do with them?"

"I do. I actually have a plan for the entire army. We have 1472 soldiers now. I think we should have 5 ships around our coastline. A lot of men need housing, some have families that moved here and right now we have them in tents. I want to build barracks for 500 men. I think an apartment complex would be good with studio sized apartments. I want 2 men under me, 1 for land and 1 for sea. I want Killian as Captain of the navy. I want to hold a contest or interview process to look for a land Captain." Emma sat up straight, still holding Regina's hand.

Everyone was looking at Emma with a surprising expression of admiration. Emma just established herself fit to be the Leader of their Military in that moment. In that moment, she gained everyone's respect. Regina was beaming at Emma.

Both of her parents were so proud of her, she was becoming the Princess she was always meant to be.

"Very well, I'm sure you can go over the finances with Regina. I also want a specific time frame. All of this needs to be finished by the date of the ball. Do what you must to pick a Captain, I will leave that up to you. I approve Killian as the Captain of the Navy." Snow responded.

Robyn squeezed her shoulder, she was so proud of Emma. The Princess stepped up to the plate and knocked it out of the park.

Snow called the meeting to an end and Robyn appeared outside of the doors standing to the left.

Emma stood of and met Regina's eye's. "So tonight after dinner, its just you and me." Emma put her thumbs in her pockets.

"I look forward to it Miss Swan. I have no doubt that you will impress me." Regina squeezed her hand and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. "I'll see you at dinner Emma."

Regina walked out of the counsel room and felt Robyn's presence around the next corner. She turned the corner and came face to face with the tall, dark and handsome Grand Witch.

"Your Honor…" Regina stepped closer into Robyn's space laying her hands on her chest.

"My Queen, I wish to speak to you alone about the magical blending. It's important that I do so. I was just going to say goodbye to Emma before I left. Where were you headed?"

"I was headed to my office to see how much money would be needed for these new projects. If you want we can talk there?"

Robyn nodded and smiled, "Sounds good. I'll be there in a few moments."

Leaning in Robyn tenderly kissed Regina's lips and transported back to the counsel room.

Back at the counsel room, Robyn appeared near a far corner not wanting to startle anyone. Her eyes immediately located Emma. She was having a discussion with the pirate, of course.

Emma felt her presence and mid-sentence she stopped what she was saying to look around the room for her…wife. They locked eyes and smiled at each other. Emma turned back to Killian and excused herself.

Robyn met her half way holding her around her waist. Emma rested her arms with her hands resting on her shoulders. "Its time for me to speak with Regina. Can I see you tonight before dinner?"

"Of course," Emma smiled. "I'm going to coordinate a meeting with Killian. Then I'm going to check on Henry and see how he's doing. After that I'm going to head back to the house and starting setting up for my date tonight."

Emma was waiting for Robyn to blow up, show some type of anger. She knew how Robyn felt about Killian. Robyn felt her jealously arise at the thought of her and Killian being alone in a room together. She quickly tamped the feeling down, knowing that her and Emma were committed to each other.

The darker woman kissed the blonde deeply. It felt like hours to them both but in reality it was only about a minute.

"Ok my love, I will see you shortly." Robyn was mid turn when she was grabbed by her tall collar and back to Emma's lips. The only people who were left was Snow Ruby and Killian who were currently staring at the couple. Emma poured everything she felt into the kiss at that moment not caring who saw them.

When Emma pulled back they licked their lips and stared at each other. They gazes smoldering in lust. They were pressed so close that Emma could feel Robyn's bulge.

Robyn whispered in her ear, "Keep kissing me like and you may end up pregnant sooner than you think."

The older woman winked and transported to where she sensed Regina.

"Wow that was hot!" Ruby shouted and laughed.

Emma blushed and bit her bottom lip. Maybe having Robyn and Regina's baby wouldn't be all that bad. Returning to Killian she noticed the look on his face.

"You were serious about not feeling anything for me." Killian grimaced.

"Yes I was Killian. In fact, you should know that I'm sort of married now…to Robyn. After tonight, Regina and I will sort of be married too."

"As long as you are happy Swan."

"I am Killian. I'm happier than I've ever been."

On the east side of the castle the Queen was looking at the last known reports of the treasury.

Regina had to admit, it was almost harder being a Queen than being Mayor. But technically Regina was the silent Queen and that was just fine. She was always the Queen, it was Snow who added 'Evil" to it. To be honest she didn't know how to be anything else but a Queen.

If Regina had to be honest as soon as the kingdom got rolling Snow would fine. Deep down the former Mayor also knew that she would be just as happy tending to horses and watching her kids run around. She loved raising Henry, sure some years were hard but at the end of the day her son was worth every minute.

She decided right then and there that the next time they were all together she would discuss what she wanted to do in the future. Emma may not be ready for kids. Robyn may not want her to carry the children.

Robyn transported to the middle of the room, her eyes landing on Regina.

"Good evening my Queen, walk with me to the balcony, please?" Robyn reached for her hand waiting for Regina to grasp it. When she did Robyn placed her hand in the crook of her arm and led her outside.

"Regina, you should know that the magical bond, to fully blend it is apart of the marriage ceremony when you marry an original. Its a magical marriage. We will never be with anyone else. You will belong to me and I to you. Emma accepted earlier today. Her and I are one. We want you to be one with us as well. But we know how you feel about marriage. Tonight Emma wants to complete the bond with you tonight. I want to complete the bond with you after that."

Regina nodded moving a lock of hair behind her ear. "I didn't think I'd ever married again Robyn." She paused for a moment. "I have been in love with Emma since the moment we touched. Emma has always been my family, any type of marriage between us is long overdue."

"Regina, to put plainly, you have a choice. I can give you magic in small quantities and we won't have to complete the bond. Or we can complete the bond and become my, in front of the magical world, my wife. I can promise you that Emma and I will do our best to make you happy every day for the rest of your life."

"Answer this question: if I decided to step down as a Queen and decide that I want to tend to the horses and be a mom, what would you say to that?"

"Regina I stand by you 100%. Do what will make you happy. Personally, I don't think you want to be Queen. All these years you've fought to be Regina. I would have no problem giving you as many kids as you want." Robyn winked at Regina and smirked, "You are a wonderful mother and an excellent rider. But what I want doesn't matter. I love you and what you want to do with your life is up to you. I told Emma the same thing."

"Are you sure you ready to be married to me? I can be quite demanding." The Queen lifted her chin high slightly smirking back at the Grand witch.

"I could have married you the first time we kissed, if you must know. The Question is, are you ready to marry me? I can be quite demanding."

Regina thought for a moment. She remembered leaning off of this same balcony hoping the ground would bring a swift end to her miserable life. Now things were completely different. She was in love with Robyn, she was in love with Emma. She had her son and in a weird sort of way she still had Snow.

Her brown hair whipped in front of her face as she turned to speak to Robyn. Robyn was looking at her with such love.

"I am ready." Regina smiled brightly jumping into Robyn's arms.

"Great! That makes me so happy my Queen. So, when you feel yourself full of love and your magic is rising concentrate on filling Emma with it. Since neither of you are immortal when the bond is complete your magic will stop flowing."

"Understood," Regina nodded, "Where are you off to now?"

"I was headed to meet Emma back at the house to set up for your date tonight. Also Emma had some requirements…of our bonding that we all can talk about when you are ready."

"So will you join us tonight?"

"I could but the bonding process is very intimate. We both wanted the chance to have some time alone with you. Emma adores you and she really wanted to take you on a date. I also would like to have a date with you."

Regina turned and wrapped her arms around herself, "I think I want to give up my title once Snow gets the Kingdom stable and just be Regina for a while. I can still guide Henry and give Snow advice. I can help Emma and I'll be able to spend more time doing the things that make me happy. I just want to be Regina for a little while."

"Then I will support that." Robyn meditated for a moment trying to locate Emma. "Emma isn't at the house yet. Maybe we can spend some alone time in our room here and talk."

Regina nodded and waved her hands transporting them to their room in the castle. They appeared in the bedroom and went to their respective sides. Regina switched their clothes so they could be more comfortable. They leaned against the headrest and sighed. Robyn pulled the Queen closer, laying them on their sides.

"What were the requirements Emma asked of you?"

"To listen more of course, but also for the magical bond to be completed between her and I and with you. Communication when I'm at the Temple. She also wanted me to wear a symbol of yours from both of you and for me to give you one as well. Lastly, I am to escort you and Emma to the upcoming ball."

Pushing her hair behind her ears, Regina sighed, "Have you thought about what you are going to give us?"

"Of course, when we get married officially, I will give you both rings. I think I would like to give you necklace. I want to give Emma something but I really have no idea what to get her. Do you think she would like a necklace also? It would have my crest on it."

"Personally I think necklaces would be fine. I've been wanting to give you something as well. I've been waiting for the perfect moment. I think a symbol of our love that we can give to each other is fitting." Regina turned in her arms lightly kissing her along her jaw and down her neck.

Robyn ran her hands down Regina's side and brought her leg around her waist.

"How does it feel, now that you and Emma have bonded?"

"Its an extraordinary experience I will say that. We are one magically. When we are around each other, I mean I've always been attracted to Emma. Her green eyes and her smile…they have always captivated me. Before we bonded I could control my arousal towards her. Now I want to have her under me as much as possible. I have this raging urge to get her pregnant. I want her in our bed, taking her like only I can. It takes me to another place. "

"I admit, Miss Swan is very beautiful. So full of life and unlimited potential. I don't know how I was able to deny my feelings for her for so long. Emma is one hell of a kisser."

They laughed and Robyn agreed.

"If I could have Emma's finger inside of me whenever you wasn't buried inside me, then I would be a happy woman. It takes everything in me not to sit on her face or kiss her until we can't breathe. I think I loved her before I loved myself."

"I love you, my Queen. I will admit that I look forward to bonding with you. I am honored that you accepted."

Robyn heard Emma calling her name and respond in her head. Emma yelped surprised she could hear Robyn in her head. Regina turned and looked at Robyn with a confused look on her face when Robyn burst out laughing. Evidently Emma had been unaware of that side effect.

"Emma is calling me. It's time for me to go. I'm staying with Henry so enjoy your time with Emma tonight."

They kissed softly, lightly nipping and licking each other's lips. Regina had her hands in Robyn's hair. She moaned as Robyn squeezed her ass.

"Regina…" Robyn kissed her again and then pulled back.

The Queen sighed and let Robyn go. "I know. Ill see you both at dinner. I have to say I'm looking forward to my date tonight."

Robyn smiled and chuckled, her deep dimples showing as the sun began to set.

"I'm sure you are. Until dinner my Queen." Robyn disappeared in gust of Gold smoke.

Emma was outside standing in front of the lake when Robyn transported behind her. Emma's ass looked so good in her riding pants.

"I know you are there Robyn. I can feel you." Emma sighed and smiled when she felt Robyn slide her hands around her waist and down her stomach.

The grand witch kissed behind her ear and whispered, "Good evening my love. You requested my services for tonight."

Robyn pressed herself against Emma's ass. She wanted her to feel her arousal. Emma reached behind her and grabbed Robyn's crotch.

"Shit Emma," Robyn pressed into her and groaned.

"Help me set up first, then you can take me however you want."

"Fair enough." Robyn stepped back. "What do you want to do here?"

"Well, I want a fire pit with like a couch around it. I want to cut out of the rock behind the waterfall. I think it would be nice if we could lay behind it, like a secret hideaway."

"Ok what about inside? Are you having a dessert?"

"Speaking of dessert. I want Strawberries and champagne outside. I may do hot chocolate for us. Uh, I want rose petals on the bed inside and a few candles."

"Nice! This is, this is uh really romantic Emma. Regina is going to love it." Robyn said.

"I hope so, I just don't want her to be disappointed."

"I don't think she will be. She loves you Emma," Robyn said quietly. "Well, Babe I have to move solid rock, and chop wood. I could probably cut the wood with magic but I need to exert some physical energy. So do you Emma, you don't want a magical build up to happen."

"I won't I promise." Emma smirked. "Watch this." Emma wiggled her nose and everything was set up perfectly. "See that took a lot of magic. So using magic, check. So hurry and use your magic so we can work off some physical energy together before dinner."

Robyn shook her head and laughed, "fine Emma."

The Grand Witch raised her hands and pushed the rock to form into a cave shape. Pushing it back far enough to hold a bed and fire pit to keep the cave warm, she added torches to light the entrance up.

She made more hand movements and two trees raised themselves from their roots. Floating high into the air the wood hovered in front of them and then fell into cuttable pieces that she could split in two.

Robyn turned to Emma observing everything they had created. "It looks nice Emma. Why don't you add some of those outdoor hanging lights?"

Emma concentrated on light leaving her fingertips. Lights appeared hanging off of a few of the trees bringing the area into a serene romantic setting.

"Look Robyn, its so beautiful!"

The Grand Witch looked up at the lights and then at Emma. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the Princess. "I'm sure it looks beautiful Emma, but honestly I can't see anything else but you. You are gorgeous Princess."

Emma smiled and blushed.

With a quick peck on the lips Robyn said, "…But I have to cut some wood now."

She conjured her axe and removed her long vest. The axe was so large Emma didn't think Robyn would be able to pick it up. It was all black will gold tipped blades. She magically lifted a half of a section of a tree, she raised the axe and split it in two.

Emma watched as Robyn heaved the axe. Her muscles flexed and tensed as she pulled the axe over her head to split another piece of wood. The black tank top she was wearing was beginning to get soaked with Robyn's sweat. She could feel her mouth going dry, Robyn was so sexy and the setting sun was casted a bluish tint over Robyn's golden muscles.

"Lets play 21 questions? I mean, we are married so we should know things about each other than know one else does." Emma mischievously smiled.

"Ok" *whack* "But what ever you ask me, you have to answer." Robyn pulled the axe down again splitting another piece of firewood.

Emma agreed and sat quietly thinking about her first question. Robyn could only imagine what Emma had on her mind.

"Let's start off easy…uh, when is your birthday?"

"November 21. Yours is in 3 days. So my turn, What do you want for your birthday?"

"I want a party, like a bon fire with our family and our friends. Now that I've been living in the Castle I hardly see any old faces."

"Things will get easier for you Emma. I know it will."

"Lets make this fun." Emma conjured a bottle of Vodka. "For every question we take shot. We should be good and drunk by the end of this."

Robyn laughed, "Emma YOU will be drunk, this isn't nearly enough to do the job for me. You take half-shots, Ill take whole shots."

They banged their glasses and take a shot. Robyn leaned forward kissing the side of her neck before going back to splitting the firewood.

Emma felt herself getting moist between the legs, "So, have you ever had a blowjob?"

Robyn was mid-lift when the question caught her off guard and the axe slipped out of her hands. With a loud crash the large axe stuck into side of the stone wall of their house. Emma giggled and smirked a little. The Princess had successfully managed to get Robyn flustered.

"I-I, I sort of had one. It was with a dildo though, they gave the blowjob to a dildo, not me, like it wasn't attached. I mean it was attached, it just wasn't like the penis I have now. Nobody has given me a blowjob, on me, ever." Robyn shut up abruptly and swung down on the log. "Ha-Have you ever given one?" She couldn't even look Emma in the eye. She wanted to know but she didn't want to know. If it was Hook she would throw up and she just couldn't picture it with her great nephew, Bae. Ugh.

Emma took another shot, "I have when I was really young. Once, you know just experimenting, ya know just to try it. Nothing full on…I haven't wanted to before. It just seemed like a really intimate thing that I would do with someone who I trust and feel they deserve it. Like you Robyn."

By this time Robyn was fully hard and leaned against the axe listening to Emma's words. The things Emma made her feel were just…it was intense. Regina made her feel the same. The Grand Witch tried to tamp down her arousal, trying to force her pupils back normal. Trying desperately to resist the urge to rip all of Emma's clothes off and fuck her in every hole Emma allowed.

Taking another deep breath against her better judgement Robyn walked over to the bottle and took another shot.

"Ok Robyn next question, do you prefer making love or fucking?"

The older woman walked back to the logs and lined up another. "I love all types of sex. I think it really just depends on the situation and how much time we have. Like for example every time Regina and I have had sex it was…fucking. We both were in the middle of our days when it happened. We haven't had time to make love." *Twack* Splitting the log. "However you and I, to me, have only made love. I don't feel as if we've fucked yet. We kiss, we take our time, its passionate but we don't rush, we cuddle afterward. So it depends. What about you? Same question."

"Same Answer." Emma replied, then quickly throwing back a shot. "Do you like aggressive women or would you rather make the first move when it comes to sex?

"Again, it does not matter. However, I have a very active libido. I could fuck all day long, but then our relationship would only be about sex and I don't want you guys to think that. I like the aggressiveness. Emma your power and Regina's power, turns me on, I like when you both exert it." *whack* "I like when you are confident. I like for a woman to grab me by my cock and demand me to fuck her. I also like when a woman and seduces teases me, until I lose control. Emma, look we are technically married yes? I'm open to anything you want to do sexually."

"So if I wanted to finger you in the ass you would let me?" Emma said sporting a lopsided grin.

"Uh, I've never had anyone back there before but I'd try it. Would you allow anal sex?" Robyn split another log in two. A flash of sexy thoughts featuring Emma on all fours while she took her from behind had a rush of blood rushing south.

The last shot was beginning to effect on Emma right between the legs as she observed her…wife splitting logs. Her hair was damp, Robyn was sweating both from the alcohol, and the physical exertion.

When the logs were all split, Emma bit her lip as Robyn lifted her arms and directed the logs up against their house. Robyn's muscles were flexing, her chest heavily breathing. The bulge between her legs was prominent. The darker woman used the bottom of her tank top to wipe the sweat off of her face giving Emma a good look at her tight abs.

Unable to stop herself Emma licked her lips, "Yeah, whatever you want Robyn. I'll be frank with you, Regina likes it rough and hot and passionate, but Regina…some things she's just not going to do." Emma shrugged and kicked the ground, "Where as I am like you, I want to try different things. If it gets a little kinky or a little nasty or maybe even a little weird then its okay because its just between us, ya know."

Robyn began walking over to Emma, they stood for a moment, eye to eye. Their breathing became labored, the tension building up as they both struggled to make the first move. The Grand Witch simply observed her new wife. Emma's aura was flaring, her power was surfacing, her eye's were nearly black aside from the magic peaking through.

Both wanted to give in but neither knew how to go about conveying what they wanted. Realizing how close they were standing, Robyn put her hands on Emma's hips and brought her closer to her. She wanted Emma to take it.

"Emma…" Robyn lowered her head and groaned in Emma's ear.

The Princess swallowed hard and began frantically unbuttoning Robyn's pants.

"We only have 20 minutes until dinner and we can't be late, but I need you right now…"

"Right here?"

Emma transported them to a near by tree. "Right here."

Robyn swiftly pulled Emma's pants and panties off and lifted her against the tree.

The blonde undid the darker woman's pants and then reached down to grab shaft out of Robyn's boxer briefs. Emma squeezed the base amazed that Robyn's cock was standing straight up. The veins were now protruding from the skin pumping blood to her shaft.

The Grand Witch ran her fingers through Emma's womanhood teasingly running a stray finger against her other puckered hole. Gripping her thighs she motioned for Emma to wrap her legs around her. Seeing Emma wet and spread open Robyn's mouth watered at the sight of her blonde mate, "Emma, you are so fucking beautiful. I love you baby, forever."

Suddenly Emma grabbed Robyn by the neck holding her in a lip crushing kiss. Emma took Robyn's cock in her hands and shoved it between her legs.

"Robbie please," Emma said making eye contact with Robyn through hooded lids.

"Let me know if it hurts." They nodded to each other. The Grand Witch was dead ass serious. the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Emma.

They kissed some more, all tongue probing each other's mouth. Robyn reached for Emma's legs and held them up. She aligned her dick with Emma's entrance and pushed inside. "How do you want me Emma? Huh? How do you want me to fuck you?"

Emma muttered, "Just like this baby." Emma tighten the hold her arms had around Robyn and kissed her hard.

"Shit Emma, you feel so good." Robyn sped up her thrusting feeling confident that her mate was loving every minute of it.

Robyn began sucking and biting at Emma's neck and pulse point. "Yes, Robbie, just like that I'm going to cum so fucking hard on your cock."

The Grand Witch's control snapped, her hips jerked harshly forward penetrating Emma deeper and faster. She continued nibbling on her ear lobe, kissing her neck, "You're mine, Emma. I'm yours baby."

Emma moaned louder and louder with each thrust not caring who could hear. The contrast between Robyn's tender kisses and firm thrusts was driving her crazy.

Their bodies were sweating, nails gripped into their skin as they tried to main their position. Working her hips in a circle, she kissed Emma passionately and looked into her eyes, "Emma, cum with me baby."

The blonde's mouth opened in a silent moan, her back arched off of the tree as she climaxed. A rush of warm liquid and a wave like motion of Emma's walls against her shaft had Robyn filling Emma with her seed. Robyn pressed her body into Emma's holding her close as she slowly rocked her hips, prolonging their orgasms.

Emma cupped Robyn's face and kissed her sweetly. "That was amazing. Hey we even have a few minutes to spare." Emma grinned after she looked at her solar powered watch.

Robyn magicked them clean and with new clothes on. They smiled at each other, both very satisfied even though deep down they wanted mrore. Robyn reached for Emma's hand and kissed her knuckles. She transported them to the dining hall not wanting to be feel Regina's wrath for being late.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok so...someone does end up prego in this story but its toward the end. Who becomes the Dark one? You'll find out on the chapter after this one. This chapter is Emma/Regina and SwanMillsCharmingRobyn feels. Next chapter: Magic heavy with the dark one, a new enemy, and Regina/Robyn QT bonding time. Just throwing this out there but expect a time jump soon.

Appearing in front of the dining hall's table Emma and Robyn took their places in their respective seats. Robyn sat next to Regina across from Emma and Henry. Snow and David sat at the head with baby Neal between the two Queens.

They smiled at everyone and soon dinner began. Out of nowhere baby Neal began to fuss and then cry. Snow and Regina looked at each other and instinctively Snow reached for her child. Just when she thought he would stop fussing he started wailing.

Robyn gestured to the boy, "May I? You all can finish your food. I don't really need to eat. I can eat when he's calmed down."

"Sure, you practically are family anyway." Snow smiled looking up at Robyn as she slowly walked up to retrieve the boy.

Robyn gathered the baby boy Neal in her arms and surprisedly he instantly cooed. The Grand Witch smiled at the baby and he smiled back reaching for her face. Robyn sat at the other end of the 10 person table so his parents could watch her every move. She sat down and put him in the crook of her arm then conjured a magical glowing baby mobile in a short distance above and in front of his face.

Everyone at the table had a smile on their faces. It warmed the family's heart at how warm the scene was. It was obvious that Robyn was a natural with kids. Baby Neal was kicking and giggling as he continued to reach for the spinning mobile toy.

As Regina looked at Robyn she spared a quick glance at Emma and softly smiled. It was obvious how close Emma and Robyn had become since their rift and Regina was happy about that. Tonight Regina got to spend some quality time with Emma. Sure while they were estranged from Robyn for that week her and Emma became closer than they had ever been.

Those were sad times and Regina was elated that things were back on track. Seeing baby Neal in Robyn's arm solidified her resolve. She decided to bring up the topic of a lifestyle change with Emma tonight. Emma had stars in her eyes as she looked on at Robyn and her baby brother. The look was so familiar now. How had Regina ever missed it. Why had she denied her feelings for the Savior for so long? Emma had that same look in her eye when she and Henry shared mother and son moments.

Robyn felt the Queen's magic flare and looked up with an arched eyebrow. Emma felt Regina also and looked across the table. Henry's mother's connected eyes, smiling knowing that this was their happiness. Family, Home and Love. For years they communicated just through their eyes and even still they knew what the other was thinking. Robyn smiled at her two loves and continued on with Neal.

Everyone went back to eating and soon baby Neal was sleep in Robyn's arms. Having finished their food everyone stood up preparing to continue with their night.

Snow and David made their way around to Robyn and they talked together quietly as she handed he boy over.

"David may I speak with you in private?"

"Sure." David nodded and shoulder to shoulder quietly the King and the Grand Witch left the room.

Before they walked out Robyn turned back and shouted to Emma and Regina, "Ill meet you guys in Henry's room I just need to speak with the King for a moment."

Emma and Regina nodded to her as they stood in front of each other.

"So, are you ready for our date tonight?" Emma shifted on her feet oddly feeling nervous.

"I am. I'd like to say good night to our son and Robyn before we leave. Besides I'd like to change into something a bit more comfortable for our date. This dress is way too constricting." Regina flipped her hair gathering Robyn's plate of food in her hands.

"Of course, I think we should. Lets go see the kid."

Robyn held her hands behind her as they walked, they ended up walking into the garden.

"Robyn, what is this about? Is my family okay?"

"Yes King, the family is…great. But I want to be clear. I want you to see this as me coming to you as the girlfriend of your daughter and you being my girlfriends father."

Charming put one of his hands on her shoulder and looked her in the eye, "Ok as Emma's father I am listening."

"James—David, I would like to marry your daughter. I would like your blessing to marry her." Robyn chose her words very carefully. Technically she was already married to Emma, but she still wanted to give Emma a little sense of normalcy. She didn't need his permission, her status and rank overruled his, but it would make Emma's heart soar to know that Robyn went the extra mile for her and for Regina.

"Robyn, when you left…Emma came to me. It was the first time I've seen her heartbroken. How do I know that you won't do it again?"

"I love Emma. We have since then talked and have come to an agreement that I would stake my immortality on. Walking away from her hurt so much. It was like losing a piece of my sanity and I can't have that. You have my word that I will never let anything hurt Emma, including myself as long as I'm around. But without her…I feel empty."

David smiled and nodded, "I heard about how you defended Emma against that soldier. I happen to agree with how you handled it. I wouldn't have hesitated to execute him. I want someone who will let Emma be herself and make her feel safe in her own space. I want her to have family and have a place to call home. I have no doubt that will give her that. She was so happy tonight when she appeared with you. She was glowing with love."

Robyn thoughtfully smiled and let the King finish.

"I give you my blessing and thus the crowns blessing. Look I like you and I think you are great for Emma…I know I can't really threaten you, I am aware of your status, but speaking as a father…if you break her heart again I will use every waking moment I have to make your life a living hell."

Robyn nodded her head. "Understood. Thank you David."

"Welcome to the family!" David wrapped her in a bear hug, lifting her a couple inches off the ground. When he put her down he paused in thought for a moment and asked, "Wait, what about Regina?"

"Actually, I'm hoping to ask for Henry's blessing when I see him tonight."

"Good luck then," David laughed crossing his arms in front of his chest. As the laughter died down they heard a baby crying in the distance. The King patted her shoulder and excused himself to go check on his son. Robyn thanked him again and transported to Henry's room.

The two mother's were sitting on the couch in his room talking when Robyn appeared by the door. They all looked towards the smoke to see who their guest was, grateful that it was the Grand Witch.

"Hey everybody, if I could I'd like to talk to Henry privately before he winds down for the night. If you ladies could give me a few minutes before you leave? Meet me in the room? Please?"

The two women kissed their son on the forehead and made their way to their room to get ready for their date.

Once the door close Henry asked, "I have to sneak out to meet Grace in 15 minutes, what's going on Robyn?"

"You are so much like your father. Well, then let me make this quick. I want to marry your mother, Regina, and I would like your blessing. You are the more important person in the world to her. Your blessing would mean a lot to her and to me."

Henry tilted his head like his adoptive mother typically did and did his best impression of her evil glare to Robyn, "You hurt my mom when you accused her of betraying you to the other Robin. You hurt again and I'll have no problem becoming the Evil Prince. I know I haven't been the best son, but after the other Robin left mom I'm not going to let anyone hurt her again. I may not have magic, but I am the new author." Henry paused for a moment, looking intently at his ancestor. He knew Robyn loved his mother, but nothing in life came easy. "I give you my blessing, Auntie. I think you are good for moms, both of them."

Robyn was impressed, sadly Rumple and Neal had been cowards at times. Henry seemed to have lost that gene alone the way, thankfully.

"Very well Henry." Robyn ruffled his hair, "Being the author is an important job. If you want information on the duties then let me know. Also if you are going to sneak out then please take your sword and be sure you are wearing your bracelet. I'll be listening out for your call should you need me."

The Grand Witch said her goodbyes to her nephew and transported to their room in the castle.

"All ready to go ladies?" Robyn said as she appeared in the room.

Emma was sitting on the edge of the bed fixing her brown boots around her jeans. She was wearing her signature red leather jacket with a white tank top underneath. Regina emerged from the bathroom with black yoga pants and an off the shoulder extra large dark gray sweater.

The steam was making it obvious that the women had freshened up before their date. Robyn swallowed hard.

"Let me just say that I-uh you both look amazing. I love the elaborate dresses and tight riding pants, but this look is…perfect." Robyn smiled and continued, "tonight you two will be bonding. Emma, you will lead since you are familiar with the process. This requires for you both to be open to each other, ready to accept everything that the person has to give. I'll be here tonight watching Henry and the mansion is magically protected so no one will find you. Take your time and enjoy each other for the night. I will see you in the morning."

Robyn grasp their hands and kissed each one. "I love you both. Regina hopefully after the Dark One's choosing you and I can share some quality time to properly bond. We haven't have much time to spend together and I would personally like to make that up to you. IF that's what you want still, of course."

"I still want that with you Robyn. I will be your wife soon enough." A small smile graced her face. "I won't change my mind, on that you can be sure dear." Regina leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Robyn's lips. "I'll see you in the morning."

Emma watched on and then grinned as she stepped in Robyn's space. "I'll miss you."

The words hung in the air as she stood close to each other. Emma place her hand timidly on Robyn's heart. Emma couldn't wait to bond with Regina, this is what was always meant to be. However, it would be stupid not to acknowledge that she would miss sleeping with her Robyn as her wife officially for the first night.

"I'll miss you too Emma." Robyn bent forward and their lips in a short kiss.

"I'll see you both in the morning my loves." Robyn blew them both a kiss as Emma transported them to their new mansion.

They appeared in the backyard holding hands. As Regina looked around at the surroundings a hands ghosted over her mouth covering a gasp.

"Emma…you did all this for me?"

"Only for you 'Gina."

Emma grabbed Regina's there loose hand, "Where do you want to start tonight?"

"The Cabana bed area looks cozy." Regina softly kissed Emma's neck below her ear and wrapped her arms around the Savior's neck.

Regina lay elegantly across the bed sitting against the headboard. She watched Emma fumble nervously as she poured them some champagne and then placing strawberries in between them.

"This is all so beautiful Emma. It's so romantic. Thank you for this. No one has ever done this for me." Regina nervously wrung her hands out. "I actually would like to talk to you about something."

Emma pushed her hair behind her ears and looked at Regina, studying her hesitation. "Hey you can talk to me, I got your back."

The Queen looked up and smiled. "I think of the past few years I have learned that feeling at home in your own space in the world is the key to living life. I hate living in the Castle. Did you know that the room we are in in the Castle was Snow's old room?"

They looked out at the waterfall and sipped some more champagne. She could feel Emma's brain working overtime. "I will always be the Queen, but I want to live as Regina. After the ball I would like to relinquish my duties as co-Queen. I will be their for our son with his training of course, and I will be there for you and Snow as well, but I'm sick of the politics."

"So what would you do as Regina? I thought you liked being Mayor. Isn't that and being the Queen the same thing?"

"I would first want the family to move in the new mansion. I'd resuming riding and being with the horses. I—I want to have children and be pregnant." Regina sipped more of her wine. "Storybrooke was supposed to being me my happy ending. In a way it did. However, being Mayor gave me purpose. No matter what happened I felt like I always had that power through control to rely on. When Snow became Mayor it was like she was taking my happiness away from me…again! Now, I don't feel like that anymore. I feel love, I feel young, I'm happy. I have my son, I have you and the two idiots…and now I have Robyn. I want to enjoy my life, for once, freely with no crutches."

"Have you talked to Robyn about this?" Regina nodded. "What did she say?"

"She backed me 100% and suggested that I speak with you. Of course I would, but I'm just relaying what happened. How do you feel about this Emma?"

"If its what you want then I got your back. I promised you a happy ending and no matter what I want you to have that. Robyn and I will be there every step of the way." Emma kissed her forehead and then her nose and then down to her lips.

"Mmm," Regina moaned, enjoying the gentle caresses of Emma's lips.

Emma leaned back in her place parting from Regina's lips, a sly smile running across her face. She picked up a strawberry and held it in front of the Queen daring her to take it between her well kissed red lips.

Regina stole a glance at Emma's deep cleavage sitting in her tank top and then back to her eyes. Raising an eyebrow she accepted the challenge. Using her tongue to curl over the strawberry, she sensually bit the tip. Finishing with a slow lick of her lips, Regina winked back at Emma and giggled.

The Princess remembered to close her mouth and asked, "Uh, more Champagne?"

Regina held the glass out in response. "Please.

"So when did you start having feelings for me? I thought you hated me."

"I didn't hate you. I feared you, you crossed the line into Storybrooke and my whole world began to fall apart. For a while I admit it was fun. Initially I was extremely attracted to you. When you cut my apple tree, my feelings for you grew instantly. Then when the wraith came…you jumpstarted my magic…I thought it was because maybe we shared true love. When I found out you were the Savior I buried every feeling I had for you, because I knew you would be the one to destroy me. But I fell for you in the mines, we were a team and it felt so good not to be alone."

"You know Regina I kind of did destroy you. In a way I helped you destroy the Evil Queen." Emma said quietly.

"So when did you know you had feelings for me? I'm sure it was all unicorns and starry eyes with you the first time we met?"

"Actually it was. I really thought you were smoking hot. Then overtime you tried to drive me out, you lied when you said you wanted to me to leave. To be honest I really thought all that time you were just playing hard to get. Then I began to think that you really didn't like me. Then you saved us from the enchanted forest I thought maybe things had changed and I began to hope again. At the mines I wanted to tell you how I felt but I couldn't let you die, I couldn't let you go like that, not after being tortured. But I think I fell in love with you in Neverland…"

"Really? Was it before or after you kissed the Pirate? I'm mean, I absorbed a death curse for you."

"That was just a reflex and I needed him on our side. I couldn't kiss you, or so I thought. I led him on at the cost of losing you. Then when Robin Hood your supposed soulmate appeared I figured their was no hope for me with you so I went to plan B, Killian."

Regina shook her head, "We are both such idiots."

They looked at each other, Emma breaking the silence. "Regina I can't tell you how much I've wanted you. How much I wanted it to be you I kissed in Neverland. Let me show you how much I love you Regina."

"Actions speak louder than words, Miss Swan."

Emma smirked and instantly transported them to the bedroom that they shared with Robyn in the new mansion.

They appeared in the dark bedroom hand in hand. The Princess concentrated briefly and all of the strategically placed candles grew soft flames. Once again Regina gasped, there were rose petals on the bed, and the sheets turned back.

"Well, you truly are a Charming and it seems you have lived up to the name." They moved onto the bed both leaning to towards the middle with their legs underneath them.

"Yeah? You really like it? Its not cliche is it?" Emma looked shyly at Regina.

With watery eyes Regina said quietly, "If this is cliche then I love cliche Emma. I would have been happy just watching lifetime and eating popcorn with you. This…is special. If I forget to say it later, I had a great time tonight."

Smiling brightly, the red in her cheeks rising to the surface, and moving down to her neck. Emma licked her lips alternating between Regina's lips and her eyes. Initiating a kiss was like playing double-dutch, you just had to jump in. They'd made love before, they've fucked before, but this was different. It was a soul bond unique to only them, this was their magical honeymoon.

Taking a deep breath Emma closed the space between them and pressed her lips to Regina's. Emma felt her heart in her throat and Regina could swear she could hear her own heart beat in her ears. Their hearts were racing, bodies were pumping with adrenaline and their magic was rising as if it knew about what they had planned to do.

Regina sucked Emma's tongue and then pulled back with a seductive grin. Pulling her sweater over her head Emma followed and lifted her shirt off soon following it with her bra. The older woman reached behind her to unsnap her own bra when Emma intervened.

"Let me," Emma said, kissing her shoulders as she led the straps down her arms. They kissed again when Emma leaned in to release Regina's bra clasp. Their breasts touched, hard nipples rubbing against each other as Emma leaned further into to the Queen and on her back.

Regina ran her hands through the blonde's hair knowing how much Emma loved it. As much as she loved kissing Emma she needed more. Bending her head, Regina took a stiff rosy nipple in her mouth lightly biting and licking on and around the nub.

"Yesss," Emma hissed. "Regina…"

"I want your mouth on me while mines is on yours." Regina said working in effect to remove Emma's skin tight jeans, "Dammit Miss Swan! Why do your jeans have to be so tight!"

Emma removed her hand from Regina's breast and stood up off the bed. Leaving her discarded panties and jeans in a pile on the floor she climbed back into the bed. Seeing that Regina was now naked too Emma nodded and swallowed thickly, "I'll take the bottom."

They moved in sync into the next position. They parted their legs, both with a face full of pussy. Emma grabbed a pillow placing it under her head so that her neck wouldn't strain to reach Regina's entrance.

The Queen buried her face in the blonde's slick folds. "Oh shit Regina," Emma moaned retuning the favor. Regina shivered in pleasure as Emma parted her fully, dipping her tongue inside her hole. The things Emma was doing to her with her tongue had Regina's eyes rolling to the back of her head. She was dizzy in lust gently sucking at Emma's small hidden clit, softening her ministrations the more Emma trembled beneath her.

Their bodies were becoming in sync with one other. Emma used a finger to dip inside where her tongue had been and used her other hand to grasp Regina's butt cheek. Licking her fully the blonde felt another wave of juices falling from Regina's canal. Steadily she drank every drop, cleaning the swollen lips that Emma nibbled on periodically.

"Em-you are driving me crazy…please I," gasped in pleasure as Emma fulfilled her request by licking her faster, pushing her tongue in deeper.

Emma placed her mouth around Regina's swollen nub, licking around and across it. Regina mimicked the movements and began stroking against the soft patch underneath Emma's clit.

"Yes, cum with me Emma." Regina moaned, as the Princess pulled her fingers back from the warm wet entrance right as Regina came. "ooooh 'Gina," She cried out when she felt her own climax burst forth as Regina ran a curious finger through her folds.

Regina eased herself off of Emma and then back on top straddling her waist. To her surprise Emma flipped them over, "It's my turn to be on top."

They look into each other's eyes, both feeling nothing, but love, and magic. "Do you you feel that Regina? Your magic is rising, call it forth."

The moment Emma saw purple magic swirl Regina's dilated pupils she slipped inside of her all the way to the base of her knuckles.

Regina gasped and grabbed Emma by the face pulling her in for a lingering kiss. Regina rolled her hips as Emma hooked her fingers. They were now she sharing breaths panting as they watching their magic reach out and connect.

Robyn felt the immense amount of magic the couple was producing all the way in the Castle. It was driving her nuts. She was hard as a rock. Emma's magic was off the charts, and Regina's magic was like a firm hold on a newborn baby. She couldn't wait to relieve herself.

Regina moved her leg so that she could get to Emma. Sliding gently into the drench entrance Regina hooked her fingers pushing shallowly in and out of Emma's womanhood. "Emma you feel so good in side of me…I-I'm " Regina trembled, her orgasm closing in.

Their eyes changed colors as the bonding came to a close. Regina's eyes had streaks of green throughout them and Emma was the reverse with an gold trim along her iris.

"I love you Regina." Emma said nose to nose, eye to eye. Regina threw her head back and tightened her grip inside of Emma's cunt. The blonde moaned, loudly screaming Regina's name as she came.

The Queen struggled to catch her breath. "I love you Emma, my wife."

Emma lay there collapsed on top of the older woman gently stroking her thighs. She kissed Regina sweetly intertwining their limbs.

"Well, I feel amazing and I feel like you are literally swimming inside of me. My emotions are though the rough I can pick up on your every emotion. Its absolutely incredible." Regina smiled holding Emma closer.

"Trust me it gets better. We can communicate through our minds now." Emma kissed her again.

The amount of magic Regina spent had her limp in Emma's arms. The Princess giggled realizing that the Queen was softly snoring. Regina would never admit to it but it would be a great inside joke to have with Robyn.

Robyn. Emma looked at Regina and held her close concentrating on where exactly to land them.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok sorry for the delay. The next delay shouldn't be that long next time. I have been super busy. Not only that I re-wrote the bonding scene with Regina over 4 times. I'm satisfied with how I ended the chapter. OK important thing I will be uploading this as CHAPTER 29 PART 1. THE NEXT CHAPTER which will be upload next is PART 2 which ends in their bonding. I hope you guys really like the next two chapter this story will be wrapping up soon. Thank you for reading! Can't wait for the reviews!- xoxoxox

The day after Emma and Regina bond

It was just after dinner that Robyn left Emma and Regina at the Castle. It was finally time to fix this Dark One issue. Then maybe she could bond with Regina and help them with the Kingdom, maybe even start a family.

Robyn lay protective spells over protective enchantments over the Castle and then left. Appearing on a far away mountain, Robyn looked out in the distance at the Castle miles away. Slamming her staff on the ground, Robyn conjured the Dark One's Dagger. Blank.

"Dark One I summon thee."

The air charged with dark magic and then in a black swirl of Chaos, the entity flew toward the Grand Witch.

"Bring me your choices."

The entity swirled and disappeared 3 times, dropping the potential hosts in front of Robyn.

In front of her was Ursula, Maleficent, and Jafar from Ahgrabah.

If she chose Ursula, Regina would never have any peace. If she picked Jafar, SHE would never have any peace. Maleficent, well they had a sexual thing going on before she turned evil but even that had been very brief. Yet, out of the three she was the easiest to control.

"Dark One, you will choose Maleficent."

Without hesitation the entity swarmed around the blonde witch and poured into her.

Breaking out of her confines Maleficent slithered as she stood up straight. Robyn was quite familiar with Dragons; she'd been raised and mentored by one all of her life. At one time she really enjoyed their relationship. With Mal it was just sex for her, they were friends and Mal understood her failures.

Later Robyn would find out that Maleficents feelings ran a little deeper for her back then. By the look on her face now it was clear that she wasn't feeling anything good for the brown skinned witch.

Robyn said a spell to transport Ursula and Jafar back to where they came from and then focused on the pissed off Dragon in front of her.

The new dagger was now gripped in Maleficent's hand.

"Maleficent, now listen, I gave you what you always wanted, power. I will leave you to do what you want but you must abide by the deal the Dark One and I struck. My family is to be left alone."

"Fine," Maleficent disappeared and instantly reappeared inches in front of Robyn's face. "But what about you, dear? I see you are sporting a new plaything." Mal grabbed her cock harshly.

Robyn magically pushed her away. "You will mind your boundaries. I am married and I'm faithful, Mal."

"Really? To whom my I asked tamed you?"

"The Princess Emma is my wife,…and Regina is my betrothed."

"So my first and my last love are together. What a happy fucking ending. And here I was planning on making Regina a true Queen, my Queen."

"She is my Queen, and after tonight, my wife. You will not touch a hair on her head or else."

"Or What?!" A long stream of fire blazed from the shapeshifter mouth.

"Mal…I don't want to fight." Robyn staff glowed brightly as she charged her most powerful weapon.

"Neither do I."

Suddenly Maleficent appeared in front of her and stabbed her with the dagger up through her chest through and through.

"If I can't have her or you, then no one will. First I'll kill you then I'll kill your soulmates."

Regina. Emma. Henry she wouldn't fail them, but fuck this hurts so much.

"Mal! Are you crazy!? You can't kill me!" Robyn said through her teeth, unfortunately, the dark poison on the dagger had her too weak to push Mal off of her with Physical force.

"No. But I can do some serious damage." Maleficent whispered in her ear as she pushed the dagger in all the way.

Back at the Castle Emma instantly sat up in the bed knowing something was wrong. The pain was like nothing she ever felt before. "Robyn."

Regina slowly sat up, "So you felt it too."

"She's hurt."

"I know it could be dangerous but Emma, I think we should see if she is alright. Can you locate her?"

"Yeah I got her. Let's go." Emma confirmed, calling her sword to her.

Regina magically clothed them before they left.

Robyn was on one knee, pulling at the dagger in her chest hurting like no injury she'd ever felt. Mal stepped away to rant on about how she could made a good match for the Evil Queen and how they could rule all the realms. She looked down and the blood that began to run down her chest even scared her for a little bit. But she couldn't die, and she could let Maleficent get away.

It was forbidden to harm an Original with the Dark One's dagger under threat of banishment. Robyn realized that this wasn't the Dark One's doing—oh she was sure it contributed—but this was all Mal.

Just as she was about to strike, Robyn felt a presence that shouldn't have been so close. Instantly she threw a square barrier up around the interrupters. She stumbled toward them leaning on her staff.

"What the —? Emma! Regina! I'm okay my loves, but you need to go back to the Castle. You will be safe there!"

The Dark One transformed and then as a dragon breathed fire upon them again and again.

"We came because you were hurt. Obviously because you have the Dark One's dagger in your chest!"

"Regina, I swear I'm not going to die. I'm immortal this is just, one of those complicated things that we can talk about later. Right now I need to keep you safe. In order to do that I have to keep Mal here."

Regina looked confused. "Mal is the new Dark One, Regina."

The Queen gasped, "No."

"Trust me she was the best of the worst. But listen, she is bitter, and she a little pissed! Now please both of you go back to the Castle. I'll get there as soon as I can."

Robyn held the women's gaze, "I'll swear…I will live. But I must finish this."

They exchange 'I love you's' and then Regina stepped forward and kissed Robyn deeply on the mouth. "If you need us call us. But come home tonight. Get this done. What good is it being all powerful if you can't slay a post menopausal dragon?"

It was just what Robyn needed to hear. She really needed that laugh. "I will Regina. Nothing will stop me from bonding with you. I will come home as soon I can."

The dragon poured fire over them, the flames covering the barriers completely. Robyn hugged Emma tightly blood seeming out of her wound. Robyn kissed her and whispered in her ear. "Keep them safe, if I can't contain Mal tonight. I'll contact you. If all else fails and Mal gets away, GO HOME, go to the basement to my vault where you'll be safe until I return. I love you, my Emma."

"I love you too, Robyn."

Regina waved her hands purple smoke engulfing her and Emma, watching the uncertainty in Robyn's eyes.

Robyn lowered the shield. She twirled her staff and channeled her power to sky firing at the Dragon. The Grand Witch muttered a spell and instantly Maleficent fell from the ground in her human form. Catching herself she instantly appeared with her hand on Robyn's throat. The darker woman grabbed hers in return.

"Mal, do you have a death wish?!" Maleficent squeezed harder. Robyn could see that there was no talking sense into her. The grand Witch said a powerful time stopping spell and froze the Dark One in place. "Fine! You've broken enough rules for me to judge you. I here by banish you, Maleficent, to the forbidden caves for 100 years."

A lightning bolt struck and took them away. Robyn threw her into the caves and then magically picked her up around the throat. Carrying her in front in mid air, they came to a wall. Robyn waved her hand across a stone panel, electricity drawing to it. The wall opened and they walked further in, now passing dark withering souls inside darker cells.

Getting to the deepest part of the chamber all the way to the end, Robyn dropped Mal to the ground. Quickly chains shot out from the ground holding Maleficent down.

"Its no use fighting Mal, I'm the only one who has any power here."

A cage shot up around the blonde shapeshifter. Chains wrapped around the circumference of the cage. A metal plaque with the judgment engraved on it was hung in front. Robyn said some ancient spells in a language even older than the dragons. The cage slammed into the wall behind it. The name Maleficent cut into the rock above the cell.

"I'm sorry Mal, but you shouldn't have tried to kill me with the dagger. It's forbidden. I'll be back in 50 years or so." The amount of magic she'd used had been a lot more than normal. Her chest was killing her and the poison burned like hot lava pouring through her veins.

"Only a hundred years. Marriage has made you soft." Maleficent scoffed.

Robyn transported to the outside of the cave and shivered. It was freezing outside where the caves were even though she'd ever been so hot. The Grand Witch was burning up, sweating and freezing all at the same time. She had lost a lot of blood and she wasn't healing as quick as she normally did. She would live and heal, but right now she just needed rest. Slamming her staff into the rock the lightening bolt carried her to the Castle.

Emma and Regina were sitting on the couch in front of the fire drinking hot chocolate when they felt that familiar magical presence.

Moments later Robyn landed in a heap on the floor too worn out to land upright. Regina jumped up, running towards the Grand Witch to her knees, Emma following closely behind.

The two mothers gasped at how black Robyn's eyes were.

"Listen I've been poisoned by the dagger. I helped create the dagger, its a part of me so to speak. Its one of the few weapons that can injure me. My staff, the dagger, my sword they wound me as if I was wounding myself. The dagger's poison will cause me to have dark urges. Regina, if you can heal me, Emma can hit me with her power and get rid of most of it, that way it only lasts about 24hours."

Regina and Emma nodded to each other. The Queen held her hands above the wound and concentrated on healing it from the inside out. Her hands glowed and Robyn grit her teeth in pain, silently she was screaming as Emma held her head in her lap. The wound was slightly open so the poison could be pulled out.

"Emma, just concentrate on shooting your power into me. Don't stop until you see black leave my eyes or the open wound."

She conjured a towel in her mouth, reached for Regina's hands and nodded for Emma to begin. Emma allowed her power to flow through her. Robyn screamed as the poison burned from Emma's light magic. Robyn body tensed up the more and more Emma magic pushed the burning poison out of her. Emma had been almost at it for 20 minutes when the rest of the poison finally seeped out of her.

Robyn groaned and grew limp. She looked up at Emma and then Regina. "Thank you loves. I know I probably need a shower but I just want to get in the bed. You both need to sleep. We can all gain more energy if we rest." She transported them to the bed and Regina gave them all respective sleepwear. Robyn gathered both women in her arms,holding them close. They all said their goodnight's and closed their eyes.

Regina woke up the bright light shining in her eyes from the morning. She rolled over and faced Robyn checking her wound. The area was red around where she was cut, on the edges it was black bruised. She ran her hands along the scar and Robyn gasped.

"I'm sorry Robyn, I didn't mean to wake you." Regina whispered, not wanting to wake up Emma knowing it was early.

Brown eyes blinked at the rays of sun of hitting her face settling on Regina. "Its okay. That's the most sleep I've had since New York."

"The residual effects of the poison…should I be prepared for anything?"

"I..may be a little short tempered, show a little less restraint. Sexually aggressive, possessive, pretty much having the overall urge to do bad."

"Well, you seem to be restraining yourself now. You haven't beat up hook or stolen a cookie." Regina replied sarcastically.

"You honestly don't think I can do anything bad, or do anything evil?" Robyn laughed. "No one is inherently good, Regina. Aren't you still a bad girl, my Queen?"

"The worst." Regina laughed quietly. "I think I could handle you. I'm not afraid of a little bump in the night."

"I still need to rest…"

"There isn't anything that I really need to do today."

"Stay with me. We can go back to the house where we won't be bothered with our duties. We can take our time and bond our magic."

Regina raised her eyebrow, "Okay, but I know there is something you aren't telling me."

"Okay, lets wait for Henry and Emma to wake up and then we can leave. Come here, and lay back down."

A smile spread across Regina's face knowing how Emma can be in the morning. If the blonde was up before noon there were two things she would always want, food and sex and not in that order.

"I'd love to hear a joke," Robyn mumbled with her eyes close.

"Oh I was just thinking about how Emma is when she first wakes up. Lets just say you aren't the only one who wakes up with morning wood." Robyn raised an eyebrow.

Emma was wrapped around Robyn on like a koala bear on the other side. Her head was laid on Robyn heart, one of her ankles wrapped around Robyn's, one hand grasping Regina's shirt. Regina was being held in the other arm, a knee resting against Robyn's thigh, her beautiful face next to hers breathing the same air.

"Mmmm, well not to be crass my queen but if a great orgasm and bear claw is all that's needed for my young wife to have a good day, then that's what she'll have. I wonder what needs the Queen would desire in the morning? Maybe a great orgasm and an apple."

"Hardly." Regina sat up on her elbow and flipped her hair, "I am still a Queen and a bit more, refined. I require no less than 2 orgasms and a well balanced breakfast."

Robyn smirked and started tickling Regina, accidentally waking Emma up.

"Morning…" Emma yawned and stretched.

"Morning." "Good Morning dear."

"Robyn, how are you feeling?" Emma leaned on her elbow and lifted the darker woman's night shirt. Running her hand along the small black scar in the middle of her torso Emma was relieved to see most of the black poison had burned off.

"So…I have to go to court today since mom will be planning the ball with Cinderella. It may be a long time before we all see each other today…maybe we can you know…you, and me, and Regina…?" Emma tried hinting to what she wanted. Reaching past the line of Robyn's underwear and cupped her gently.

Robyn inhaled sharply at Emma's electric touch. "You are not afraid that I may…get a little carried away? I don't want to hurt you Emma, but with this poison inside of me…I can't be sure I won't slip."

"Hey I'm not fragile."

"Actually," Regina interrupted, "I have an idea." She leaned over and deeply kissed Robyn momentarily distracting her. The Grand Witch had been so enthralled with the motion of Regina's lips she failed to notice what was happening. Vines quietly wrapped around Robyn's wrist that Regina kept in her grasp as she kissed Robyn seductively.

Emma was so turned on by seeing the way the two darker women kissed, that she was most definitely soaking wet.

When Regina pulled away from the kiss the vines tightened. Robyn looked up and smirk devilishly. The poison would drastically lower her filter and as much as Robyn knew she had to control herself, right now she didn't want to. The Queen placed a silencing enchantment on the room, smiling when she saw the purple covered the room and then fade out.

"Mmmm Regina, the darkness likes how you taste. I could break out of these Vines you know. Give you what you really want your Majesty." Then Robyn raised her eyebrow and turned to Emma tilting her head and appraising her. "Ooohhh Emma just let me out and we can fulfill all your fantasies. I should know them because unknowingly all day long for the past couple of days you've been sending me dirty thoughts."

"So in addition to us talking to our minds…I can send you visions?"

"I especially like the one where we're caught in the rain." Robyn winked and then shook her head trying to tame herself. She was breathing heavy and blinking hard. Look at Regina Robyn said, "Thank you for tying me up, and not a moment too soon seems like."

Regina raised an eyebrow and turned towards Emma who was red all over.

"Really Miss Swan? I can only imagine what you think about you and I." Regina stood astonished with her hand on her hip.

Before Emma could stop it, the fantasy of her and Regina crossed her mind. Regina gasped at what Emma showed her. She was handcuffed in the interrogation room back at the old Sheriff's office. Emma was thrusting into her from behind as they watched their reflection.

"Emma!"

Emma blushed, "I'm sorry I can't help it! Prior to this I had been single a long time. I'm just making up for lost time. Between your evil cleavage and the Grand Stroke Master over here,what am I supposed to think!"

"I'll show you a master stroke." Robyn growled breaking the vines leaning over Emma before she pounced on her. "Say your not fragile, hmm Emma? You sure you want me right now?"

Emma nodded licking her lips.

"Fine. Safe word if I get carried away?" Robyn asked, her penis swelling in anticipation.

"Apples." Regina suggested and the other two nodded.

"Get out of your clothes Em, I want you to play with our Queen's sweet pussy and get it nice and ready for me."

Robyn pulled Regina's legs down close to the edge of the bed, just enough for Emma to put her knees down. One thing Emma loved was being between Regina's legs.

"I'm not going to touch you yet Regina. Nope, I want you to cum from Emma as I make her cum. And as I'm pounding her beautiful cunt…" Robyn softly rubbed Emma's womanhood from behind, "I want you to see how I'm going to take you the first time as my wife."

The Grand Witch got down on one knee licking Emma from behind. Emma moaned into Regina's mouth at the slick intrusion into her entrance. "You like that baby?" Emma nodded and pushed back against her face wanting more contact.

"Uh nuh baby, I want don't want you to cum. I just want you wet." Robyn pulled back and slid her dick into Emma fully. "Now stick your fingers inside of Regina and move them as I move inside of you. I make you cum, you make her cum." Robyn said breathlessly, all the while pushing and pulling in and out of her.

Regina could barely breathe. It seemed as if she was having an out of body experience. On one hand her mind was completely gone in the feeling of Emma's fingers caressing her g-spot and her lips sucking and kissing her neck. Emma was making love to her as she got fucked. The Queen had a new respect for the blonde, the girl maintained her focus.

"Faster Robbie I'm so close," Emma turned from Regina's neck, then moving to her breasts.

Robyn pushed fully inside of Emma and grabbed her hips, steading her stance she reached around to Emma's clit and rubbed between her lips. As she began to speed up her movements, Emma sped up hers.

Skin was slapping skin, each woman was breathing hard, yet no one was silent. Emma couldn't say a full word and Regina was mumbling what sounded like a lot of curse words all jumbled into one. After a few more minutes Regina just couldn't take it anymore. Emma wasn't letting up and Regina just didn't want to hold it back. She really wanted to cum, and it was going to happen.

"Em, yes deep like that," Regina began to talk sweetly in a voice much higher than she usually uses, dominating but loving. It made Emma even wetter than she been when they began. "Emma, baby, just like that…Can you keep it like that for me baby? 'Til I cum all of your sweet hand thats fucking me so good."

"Cum with me," Emma cried out loudly, cumming hard and sudden.

Robyn clenched her teeth holding back her orgasm in effort to make sure Regina gets hers before she does.

Emma froze in place tensed up with her back arched, open lips barely touching Regina's. Somehow she had the presence of mind to push deeper, curling her fingers in the perfect place inside of her wife.

Regina's scream was swallowed in Emma mouth. A couple long strokes later and Robyn came inside of the Princess.

Barely able to steady her legs Robyn slowly eased out her blonde wife knowing that she was probably super sensitive at the moment. She kissed down her spine and helped her stand up.

Regina gasped at the loss of Emma inside of her and loss of the moment in general. But damn she felt great. She really looking forward to her time with Robyn. She was bound to be sore later but it would certainly be worth it. She hasn't enjoyed sex this much in…well, ever.

Robyn helped them get comfortable in bed and put a note on the door to give them another hour if anyone needed them.

—

Not even a half an hour later Emma's eyes remained closed. however her mind was still wide awake. She couldn't understand how Robyn could get injured like that. By now there was barely any poison left and the scar was almost invisible.

"Em…do you want to talk?"

"I just want to be close to you."

"Trust me there nothing I rather do than spend the day in bed with you and Regina, but eventually you will have duties to attend to today, Princess." Robyn chuckled.

Emma rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She sat up on her elbow looking down at Robyn, her hand reaching out to caress her cheek. "I'm supposed to be the Savior, not you. Yet, you keep everything from going through hell and keep us away from the fight. I felt helpless again."

"My love you are never helpless. You are amazing in magic and you should exercise it. I was protecting the realms and stopping apocalypses for centuries before you came along. It seems as if you miss your Savior/Sheriff duties to save the town."

"I want to practice more magic, you and Regina are great at it."

"Ok, after I bond with Regina today, why don't we have a practice session. I'll teach you both elemental magic."

"I think you should bond with Regina as soon as possible. I keep feeling like someone is watching us."

"Really? Well, I trust your instinct. I will be alert then and investigate."

"I wish I could be there with you two when you bond. But, I understand how but much an intimate and private experience is necessary."

"If you to see watch… when I get to the house I can l just make sure that what you whatever want to see involving Regina and I will be shown. Will that work?" Robyn caressed the blondes cheek.

"I'm going to be so horny after that, I already know." Emma grumbled.

"If you are even half as horny as I was when you and Regina were bonding then I feel sorry for you." Robyn chuckled.

Emma shook her head and walked to the bathroom for a cold shower.

"Let me wake up Regina so we get ready to leave. I don't want to do this in the Castle." Robyn slid out from under Regina and gently shook her.

"Regina, baby wake up. Its time to go back to the house."

"Mmmm, I need to speak with Henry."

Robyn conjured a small mirror and located Henry. "Henry, your mother wishes to speak with you. We were leaving for a few hours, but we should be back around 2pm."

Henry nodded his head and waited for his mom to speak. Regina, currently buried under the comforter, smiled at her son as she brought the mirror closer. "Robyn and I will be taking care of some personal matters for a few hours. Emma will be here should you need anything. Do not run off past the Castle's gates unattended. If there is an emergency, yell for Robyn and we will be there in an instant."

"Ok mom, be safe. I love you, but I have to go back to my studies."

"All right then, I love you Henry." Regina waved at her son and after he waved back she ended the transmission.

Both of them walked into the bathroom and in front of the large 4 person shower. Emma peeked her head through the foggy glass door. "You guys leaving now?"

Regina and Robyn looked at each other and smiled and nodded. They both kissed Emma goodbye in the shower and said they're goodbyes. Taking one last look at each other, Robyn transported them home.

—

OK on to part 2.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 2

"Well, here we are Regina alone, just the two of us." Robyn pulled Regina closer. Her red lips were just begging to be kissed.

"Like it was in the beginning…" Regina smiled. "Does that mean that you whisked me away just to make out and then fall asleep on our couch?"

"Oh, there will be some making out, but there will be no sleeping." Robyn kissed the back of her hands looking her in the eyes. I plan on making slow, passionate love to you, just like we both did with Emma. First a shower, then we bond and you become by wife. You truly become my Queen."

"I have been since the day I met you. Just like I've been in love with Emma since the day I met her." Regina took Robyn by the hand leading her into the bathroom. "I never believed in love at first sight until I met you and Emma."

"Neither have I." Robyn smirked. She heard that before.

Magically turning on the shower, just hot enough to create steam Robyn slowly slid the straps of Regina's nightgown down her arms. She slowly kissed from under Regina's jaw down to her collarbone.

Regina moaned softly, at the same grabbing at Robyn's white tank top swiftly pulling it over her head. Purple smoke engulfed them and in an instant they were naked in the gray marble shower. The hot water came down upon them, sparking the fire between them.

Their lips met again under the shower. Robyn wrapped her arms around the Queen and pulled her impossibly close. Regina held her face in her hands as she sucked and nibbled on Robyn's lips. They parted again leaning their heads together still standing in embrace. Looking down Regina saw where their sexes touched and moaned at the sight. She tangled her hands in Robyn's hair and kissed her long and hard.

The Queen paused the kiss and placed her hand over what was now less than an inch of black sliver in the middle of Robyn's chest.

"I'm still here Regina." Robyn held her closer resting her head of top of hers.

"I felt you…when the dagger went through…but it was faint. Emma woke straight up, feeling your pain as if it were your own. I know you are immortal, but I just—I thought I'd lose you like I lost Daniel." Regina started to sob.

The Grand Witch saw the tears and cupped her chin upwards, "Regina, even without us fully bonding you felt me, my pain. That's what soulmate's do my love. I will always return to you and Emma. I love so much Regina. I never meant for you to see that. I'm so sorry my love."

Somehow though being this close to Robyn, wrapped in her strong arms and pressed against her powerful yet semi-feminine body made her feel a lot better. Her deep voice soothed her as she spoke comforting words to her. Regina had never been more sure of their connection. She needed to feel more of Robyn, in every way she could.

Trailing her hands down Robyn's arms, her tensing abs and down to her penis. Her other hand still on the nape of darker woman's neck pulling her down to her lips. She began stroking her member ever so slowly as they looked into each other eyes.

"I want you to fuck me hard, and then make love to me when we bond."

Arousal poured through Robyn from what Regina had just demanded of her. Robyn picked her up by her thighs and pressed her against the shower wall. Regina held tight as Robyn held her effortlessly in mid air.

Robyn brought one of Regina's breasts into her mouth and sucked the swollen nub. Regina resumed the motion of her hands, stroking her member slowly.

"Fuck you got me so hard," Robyn groaned, if she lost an once of her control right now she would cum right in Regina's hand. Swiftly lifting the Queen up higher Robyn angled her dick to Regina's entrance. Pressing tip of cock just at the opening of her lips The Grand Witch made eye contact with the former Evil Queen waiting for permission.

Before the end of the single nod, Robyn guided Regina all the way penetrating her in one swift motion. It had been a good time since they'd last been together and Robyn hadn't wanted to hurt her. Regina tightened her legs around Robyn's waist connecting them until Robyn was sheathed all the way inside of her.

"My God Robyn you are so deep inside me baby." Regina barely had time to moan out before she felt Robyn feed her magic through her hands. Her magic flared and Regina gasped for air when she felt Robyn rocking into her at a steady pace.

She wrapped her arms tighter around Robyn leaving harsh red lines to quickly heal. Robyn was sucking at her pulse point and behind her ear. Regina sharply rocked her hips to meet Robyn's thrust.

Wrapping her fist in jet black hair Regina slowly pulled Robyn back to her mouth, bringing her into a hungry kiss. They kissed so deeply that Regina's mind was totally gone. Robyn had to mentally restrain herself from pouring her magic into the Queen right there, filling her as she filled her.

"Look at me 'Gina. My love, my Queen look at me." Their eyes met and it proved to be more than they could bear.

"Robyn…" Regina said before crying out when Robyn began fucking her faster. She was surprised her legs hadn't gave out considering she was being fucked like she'd never been before. Not because it was hot and rough but because they were expressing their need and their want for each other through the most intimate of ways.

"Oh, Regina I love you!" Robyn cried out desperately holding back her orgasm so the Queen could be fully satisfied.

"Yes! I'm cumming…Robyn…" Regina mumbled and moaned, "cum with me love."

With a loud groan Robyn twitched inside of Regina as she felt warm liquid cover her shaft and with a few quick strokes Robyn came inside of her moments later.

Their chest heaved and their eyes were still locked. The shower was foggy they could hardly see the entirety of each other's body.

"That was amazing. You are so beautiful when you cum Regina." Robyn said breathlessly. Pausing to kiss Regina tenderly she gently lowered her to the ground.

"Thank you Robyn," Regina blushed deeply as if Emma had never said it to her before. "I love you too."

Little did they know the young blonde was watching them in a small hand held mirror. She was biting her lip, struggling to contain her orgasm as she came with her other two loves.

They stood their still in embrace before Regina broke the moment and reached for Robyn's body wash and lathered the soap.

"So, you never told us what became of the Dark One." Regina began running the soapy loofa all over her body.

"Shit, I forgot about that…" Robyn leaned forward for Regina's soap and began washing her gently in the same manner. "Remind me to tell Emma even though I know she may ask. Mal—The Dark One was banished to the forbidden caves. Just to show mercy I only gave her the minimum 100 year sentence."

"I heard that place was like hell to magicians. I know a little bit of it from what Rumple told me. Only the Originals have magic there. That only the worse of the worse get locked in there, for the worse of magical crimes. That it is not in this realm. Although, I could never truly trust Rumple, I could never tell the truth from the lie with him."

Regina switched the shampoo and conditioner for the soap and began washing Robyn's hair.

"All of that was quite the truth. No one has power there, but I and the two others. The prisoners basically sit in cell buried into the cave with no magical ability and with complete silence. They see other prisoners, but the cells are soundproof. No one can hear you. Most are in there for all eternity. There is no time there so it's really its own form of torture."

Regina frowned and brought Robyn under the water to rinse the shampoo for her head. Maleficent was never that bad, but maybe as the Dark One she was worse. The relationship she had with Mal all those years ago was complicated at best. But when they were good, it was fun. It was one of the most honest relationships she ever had. She was still young and truth be told she greatly admired Maleficent. In fact, often times Mal showed her softer side.

After Robyn's hair was clean, she did the same with Regina. "I know that you still care for Mal but…it is forbidden for the Dark One to ever use the dagger against an Original. I used to care for Mal also but I couldn't let her take you from us. I couldn't put Emma in harms way like that. Maleficent wanted you with her ruling the realms in darkness as her Queen. The caves were the only option. I'm sorry if this is affecting you in any way."

"I just, hoped that eventually she would find her happiness, like I did. I just remember seeing the dagger in your chest and I never felt more evil. The things I thought about doing to Mal in that instant shocked the hell out of me. I never felt that much anger and fear at one time. Not since…" Regina drifted off frowning under the water rinsing her hair clean.

"A little evil isn't always bad. Besides, you were able to contain those feelings and look past them." Robyn shut off the water, magically drying them as them stepped out. "If I didn't say it at the time. Thank you for coming after me and then healing me. For a minute, I'll admit I was so scared. Not that I would die, but that she would get to you or Emma and take all of this away from us."

They climbed on the bed naked Regina laying elegantly across the bed and Robyn lay on her side mirroring her. Robyn pulled her closer at the waist scooting them forward until they were mere inches away from each other.

Leaning all the way in she softly kissed Robyn's cheek, "Thank you Robyn for putting our family first, for putting me first. But I'm not a damsel in distress. If you ever needed me, I would be right by your side." Tears streamed down her face as flash backs of Robyn kneeling with a dagger in her chest came forth. "Because I couldn't live a life truly complete without you or Emma, it takes all three of us! Truth be told without you…I would've never had Emma. I have everything I've ever wanted and it came from allowing myself to love you."

As Emma continued to watch she quickly wiped at a tear that threatened to leak from her eyes. Regina was right. Without Robyn putting their feelings out in the forefront to each other they have never ended up with together.

Robyn felt a surge of love through her body and leaned into Regina kissing her thoroughly. She felt the limp member between her legs grow and wondered if Regina could tell. "I love you more than words could say Regina. So let me show you now, let me show you how much I appreciate everything that is you."

The Queen was stunned by Robyn's words. Her magic was flaring, already buzzing right under the surface. She wanted to take this slow, but she was so aroused by force of the emotion behind Robyn's kiss that she kissed her again. This time she savored the kiss moving slowly, but deeply.

The Grand Witch trailed her hands up Regina's calves, to her hips, and down to cup her ass. Her skin felt so good against hers, Robyn needed to feel more of her. Her cock was swelling, getting harder by the second and it hadn't taken long the way Regina was turning her on. Her hands were caressing her all over her body and it was driving her crazy.

Holding Robyn closer by the nape of her neck they continued to kiss. Robyn was using her tongue in the best of ways, teasing the red lipstick stained lips and slipping them into her mouth, nipping at her bottom lip.

Robyn moved her hands up and around to her breasts, moving her thumbs softly against her dark erect nipples. Moving downward with a trail of wet kisses to the two soft mounds in front of her Robyn took Regina's left breast in her mouth while the other was being stimulated by her hand. There was so much that she wanted to do the Queen.

"You are so beautiful Regina." Robyn choked out when she felt her dick swell.

"Touch me Robyn, feel how wet I am for you." Regina moaned out against Robyn's lips. Robyn reached between them feeling just how soaked Regina was. It made her mouth dry, and her dick harder knowing how turned on Regina was. When she thought her cock couldn't get any harder, Regina started sliding her thumb back and forth against the underside of the head of her shaft. How the Queen somehow kept her concentration on edging Robyn with her eyes closed, half biting her lip with her head thrown back into the pillow.

Robyn felt her magic rush to the surface, she was ready to claim Regina as her wife. She could feel Regina's magic reaching out to her. It completely surrounded her as it covered every inch of the room. The Queen's magic was intense as if it had a life of its own.

"Robyn if I am to be yours…then I want to be yours in every way requesting that you erase my memories of my sexual times with the King." Robyn paused what she was doing and looked intently into Regina's eyes, reading her gaze. "I never told anyone this before, but Daniel and I never slept together, so that meant the King was my first and I…rather not remember that, not for the rest of eternity at least. I want you to be my first and my last, in that way."

Regina reached down and began stroking Robyn's cock for her. "You have the only penis that I will ever want for the rest of my life. So now I want to choose who I give my first time to and I want it to be you."

It made sense. But wow.

"Regina…" Robyn chocked out. "I am honored to do this for you. I will give you this as gift of marriage, but really just because I love you." Robyn smiled softly before tenderly kissing Regina.

Going through her memories one by one Robyn erased of those times Regina had been made to suffer under the king.

Regina opened her eyes with a gasp as Robyn finished. She recited a spell and her eyes flashed violet. Robyn recognized the speed with an arched eyebrow. She licked her lips and then engaged Regina in a heart wrenching kiss. If she had to admit it, she was slightly nervous. She'd never taken someone's virginity before.

Trailing her hands down the damp olive skin, Robyn reached her most intimate parts. Using her middle finger Robyn circled the small bead of pleasure peaking out from its hood. The Queen arched her back, simply reacting to the immense pleasure she was receiving.

"I like that you are wet for me baby, but I need you dripping." Robyn's voice huskier the more aroused she became.

Leaving wet kisses all over the curves of Regina's body stopped at her woman and gently lifted her legs and placed them on her shoulders. Maintaining eye contact Robyn began licking and sucking at her with purpose.

"You taste so damn good Regina. Now I know why Emma loves eating your pussy." Robyn hummed, the vibrations making the Queen tremble and and cry out loud. She forced her tongue into the Queen's entrance bringing her right to the edge of really good orgasm before backing off.

"Mmmm, Robyn, I need you inside of me." Regina moaned. "Stop teasing."

The hands in her hair, gripping her scalp made Robyn groan and slightly shiver. It was amazing the way they connected. Anchoring herself on her forearm, she rubbed her now hard and veiny cock against her slit.

They made eye contact and in that moment Robyn saw everything that the Queen felt. There was something in her eyes that took her breath away. It was time. The Queen was ready, she was ready. It was time. Not hesitating any longer, Robyn sent her magic into Regina as she pushed her cock into her soon to be wife, only stopping when she hit a thin obstruction.

Regina sensed her hesitation as Robyn shallowly moved her hips in and out of Regina's womanhood. She needed to get Robyn out of her own head, she needed her know that she wanted this just as much as she did.

Biting her lips Regina cupped Robyn's face and slowly kissed her. When Robyn timidly slipped her tongue between the Queen's swollen lips Regina held her tongue within her mouth, gently sucking before releasing it. Regina pressed her lips to her lovers neck and gently sucked at her pulse point.

Robyn's muscles rippled, Regina was now scratching her back, red lines healing as soon as they are made. The pain mixing with the intense pleasure of Regina writhing against her. She needed to slide in as easy as possible. The last thing she wanted to do was make this experience unpleasant again.

"Please…I want you to take me." Regina whispered in her ear. Her voice cracked with emotion. Robyn almost broke.

Rocking back so that the end was at Regina's entrance, she pulsed magical ecstasy into Regina.

"Just concentrate on me. I got you Regina." Robyn searched for the Queen's hand and intertwined their fingers. She began sharing the memories of when she met Regina, and how she felt the first time they kissed. The fear when the Wraith attacked her. The love she felt when they shared true love, finally breaking her curse. The devotion she felt when Regina offered her virginity to her.

Robyn slowly pushed against the protective layer simultaneously merging their magics together.

"Open your eyes, my Queen. I need you here with me." Under hooded eyelids Regina revealed violet irises.

"You feel so good inside of me." Robyn growled and deepened her thrusts. Their eye color began to change. Gold struck like lightning in Regina's irises and hazel struck in Robyn's. Their eye colors now one in and the same. All three women, Emma, Regina and Robyn were now one. Robyn quickened her thrusts and completing the blending of their magic.

Miles down the hill in the training grounds Emma felt a wave of happiness and love crash into her. She walked into her tent and sat at her wooden desk looking around to see if anyone else was there. Quickly she casted a silencing spell over her tent, she wanted to take in everything. Her eyes widened and her breath caught as she saw her loves in bed.

"Yesss, Robyn…shit" Regina threw her head back, her shoulders buried into the pillows.

"Fuck you are so tight Regina." Robyn slowed it down, long stroking Regina, making sure to hit all her spots. Regina was close, she could fell her walls contracting against her, gripping her so she'd stay forever. "You like that baby?"

Regina nodded, through strangled breaths, "Just. Like. That." She rapped her legs around Robyn bringing her in further. "I'm cumming…shittttt." Regina came all over Robyn, digging her fingers into Robyn's back whereever she could grab.

Unable to hold back, Robyn pushed even inch of her member inside of her "Fuck I want you to have my baby." Thrusting harder Robyn tensed her muscles flexed and Regina's walls flutter in post orgasm. "Shit baby I'm cumming." Robyn groan out loud.

Robyn sighed happily into Regina's neck. Juices were running everywhere, yet neither have the effort to move. Robyn wrapped her arms around Regina, placing soft kisses where ever her lips could reach. Regina was simply enjoying the moment. My God she was married again to both Robyn and Emma and it felt so right.

Joyful tears full of choked laughter spilled out as relished in the feeling of happiness. Robyn felt her body shake and the wetness of tears against her skin. Leaning on her elbow she remained between Regina's legs, but eased out of her with a low moan. Wiping the tears away with her thumbs she tenderly kissed Regina again.

"I love you and that was so amazing…I-is something..um how are you feeling?"

"It was amazing and I love you too." With a tearful smile, she replied, "I feel great. Happy."

"Good." Robyn leaned in to kiss Regina when felt a magical presence of their third mate getting closer.

Moments later Emma appeared in front of the bed. Both of the witches in the bed looking at Emma surprised yet still happy to see her.

"Robyn, did you really mean anytime I want it."

The Grand Witch tilted her head, smirking at her blonde wife who was obviously flustered. Looks like a certain someone had been watching them. "…I did."

Regina waved her hand and suddenly Emma was stark naked. Emma and Robyn both looked at Regina.

"What? Why waste time undressing?"

They chuckled and Emma leaped into the bed with her two loves.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope this double chapter makes up for me not posting last sunday, but it just happens to line up with the season opening episode tonight. The story is coming to a close in the next few chapters. Next chapter will be a bonus pwp, epic smutfest. After that we deal with Zelena and then we have a time jump. I will spellcheck this again later.

True to what Regina mentioned Robyn was quickly starting to see how much Emma loved morning sex. Unfortunately, the trio was rudely interrupted by Mary Margret's constant banging on the door to their room. Regina was just about set her mother in law on fire until she heard the powerful screams of the little Prince Neal.

Regina had taken him instantly and everyone parted ways to get about their day. Robyn went to check on some alerts that were triggered over the night. Emma left to check on the ships and look at placement.

What Robyn found was greatly disturbing, the same magical signature was found in two different realms. Very minor magical spells had been used. What Robyn couldn't understand was how could Zelena's magic be used if Zelena was dead. She needed to leave to OZ and see if Glenda had noticed anything going on.

Before she left she went to alert her wive's of her leave when she came upon Regina in the garden with Baby Neal cooing in her arms. Regina had her hair down, a red wool dress with with black lace covering the sleeves and the bottom. The Grand Witch couldn't help but to stare on. The former Evil Queen was gorgeous. Her skin was glowing, and her dimples were showing in pure happiness. Robyn's heart clenched in love.

"Robyn dear, I know you are there." Regina turned. Robyn was absolutely in love with what she saw. Neal giggling in her wife's arms and the loving smile Regina returned to the child had her all mushy inside. Times like these she wished she didn't have to leave them. Wrapping her arms around the woman's waist, she softly kissed Regina below her ear. Regina turned her head for a proper kiss when the now 1 yr old boy grabbed at her necklace.

Regina giggled at the large smile frozen on Robyn's face as if she was in her own world. "Robyn?"

Clearing her throat, Robyn blushed at being caught daydreaming of a family with the two women. "Um…I-I have to go to OZ. There is a disturbance there and I need to investigate. Emma thinks someone is watching us so I need you to have your guard up and watch for Henry. I should be back in a few hours, Emma wanted to learn some magic so I figured I'd teach her some things."

"OZ? Well, I have a few meetings that I need to be in until lunch. I'll give Emma your message. Also, I will join your lesson later today. But be sure to be home by dinner. If you are going to be longer then please contact one of us to let us know."

"As you wish, my Queen." Robyn cleared her throat, her face looking a mixture of nerves and vulnerability.

"Is there's something you want to ask me Robyn?"

"Yes!" Robyn almost yelled. Recognizing her nervousness she gulped and she quietly, "yes, there is something I would like to ask both you and Emma." Regina will you marry me? "However, I just wanted to know when you were ready to exchange gifts? —Well, the tokens of claim that Emma requested before our bonding?"

Regina remembered and slowly nodded her head, "We can do it the day of the ball. I'm still trying to figure out what to get you. I want it to be special."

"To be honest my Queen, I have no idea what to get either of you. I mean I know what I want to give you but I don't know if it would be of use or if its something you all would like."

"I'm sure whatever the gifts are, we will love them because we love you."

"I love you both and I want to give you everything! Which is why I cannot choose a single thing." Robyn chuckled.

"Keep it simple my love, okay?" Robyn nodded. "I'll see you later."

"I will see you later my Queen. I love you." Robyn bent her head to meet Regina's lips in a tenderly kiss before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Regina was left feeling as if there was something Robyn wasn't deliberately leaving out about what was going on. Every time OZ has been mentioned there is usually chaos that follows.

The baby in her arms yawned bringing Regina out of her thoughts. Rocking him a little while longer the motion eventually put him to sleep. She took Neal to his room and lay the same protective spells on the room that Robyn often used. The Queen need to speak to the Princess immediately.

Regina waved her hands teleporting to the Captain's ship. She landed in Hook's quarters, surprising the Princess and the Captain who were currently pouring over maps in their own separate corners. Emma was in a black leather outfit with a long black cotton cape fitted with a Gold rope holding the clasps. Her Kingdom's insignia embroidered on the outside announcing her status to all whose eyes fell on the material. Regina sighed as she thought about how sexy Emma looked in black leather.

"Regina." Emma stood up, and came around the table to greet her wife. They hugged, and pecked at each other's lips in glee completely forgetting that there was another person in the room.

"Regina." Hook cleared his throat.

"Its, your Majesty." Regina flexed her fingers, fire rolling off the tips.

"Ok…" Emma ran her hands through her hair and turned to the Pirate. "Killian can we have some privacy?" Turning back to her wife she asked, "Gina, what's up?"

"Have you spoken with Robyn?"

"Not yet no. I've been in meetings since I woke up. What's going on with Robyn?"

"She said that you think someone has been watching us. Which you neglected to mention to me Miss Swan." Regina flipped her hair in annoyance, causing Emma to sigh and pulled the woman into her. "She's headed to Oz because a few alerts have been going off. I think we should look into it. I have this feeling in my gut that this has something to do with Zelena."

Emma cringed, "I've kinda been having that feeling too. But didn't Rumple kill Zelena?"

"I'm almost certain. But I know something is not right. To be honest as powerful as Zelena was it could be possible that she is still alive. We know what we saw on video, but it's possible that she turned herself into dust using a spell." Regina hypothesized.

"So, what do we do? Unless we have that tape how can we be sure?"

"Maybe we will have more information when Robyn returns. If we are both feeling like this, then something has to be going on. The ball is in two weeks so that will give us enough time to get to the bottom of this."

"Operation Wicked Witch is in full effect then." Emma chuckled smiling at her own joke. "So do you know when Robyn will be back? I sort of wanted to get in some magic practice and maybe some sparring, especially if we have to deal with Zelena."

Regina shivered fantasizing about Emma and Robyn glistening with sweat on the training grounds. Both in leather pants and open white shirts revealing taunt ab muscles. Short of something happening to Henry she would not be missing that.

"Well she said she would be back in a couple of hours so you'll have time to at least finish with guy-liner out there." Regina fixed Emma's cape properly around her neck. "Also…Robyn asked about the claiming gifts you thought we all should exchange."

"Okay great. I haven't decided yet about what to give her yet. I want it to be meaningful though, maybe we can give her a gift that will represent the both of us. When does she want to do it?"

"Well, I suggested the day of the ball. That's in two weeks time."

"That should be enough time. What do you think we should get her?" Emma asked.

The Queen laughed, shaking her head slightly. "Not a single clue. I'll be honest besides Henry I've never got anyone a gift before."

"Yeah, neither have I. I'm mean I bought myself a cupcake for my birthday." Emma smiled.

"Well, considering our history with past loved ones, I think that as long as the gift is heartfelt then it will be fine."

Emma nodded so Regina pursed her lips and continued, "So, I will leave you to finish with the meeting. I'll see you for lunch."

Regina leaned in for a short and sweet kiss, but it ended up being a full on lip lock. The things Emma could do with that mouth. The Queen thought to herself. They continued to kiss until they both needed air knowing that they had work to get back to.

The Princess rested her forehead against Regina's. She craved the shorter woman's touch hoping that it would soothe Regina's fears as well. "It will be okay Regina. Don't worry. No one is going to take this from us. I promised you a happy ending and that what you will have, that's what we both will have. We'll talk to Robyn as soon as she gets back."

Robyn stood on the highest mountain in Oz and traced the locations of the magical residue with Glenda standing behind her. She was puzzled and frustrated. All the trio wanted was a little peace and quiet, just to live.

"Glenda, have you not sensed anything? Has Zelena made an appearance?"

"Very faint dark magic maybe, but this is Oz, the realm in itself is magical. Besides, last I heard the Dark One killed her. If you are sensing her magic it could be tied to the diadem I gave her. Maybe some one found it and it using the residue magic?"

"Possibly. I need to find that diadem and disable it." Robyn rubbed her chin in contemplation. "I need to speak with my wives. They would know what's going on. All I know is from their memory and it wasn't much. But if this has something to do with Zelena and she is alive then she is looking for power to fuel her magic."

"I will continue to keep my eyes open and take the proper security measures for Dorothy and I." Glenda wrapped her arms around herself.

"If you see Zelena before I get to her, call for me immediately the way I showed you. I need to get to her before she can do any damage."

"It will be fine Robyn, I haven't had any visions, nor have the Golden Era prophecy been altered in any way." Glenda said, her voice unsure, but still she did her best to calm Robyn's fears.

"Still, Zelena is Regina's sister. I have to do everything right so that this doesn't backfire on me with the Queen. But if she gets even remotely close to either Regina or Emma, I'm afraid I'll use deadly force to protect them." Robyn stood straighter, the thought of someone trying to harm either one of them put her heart in her throat.

"They aren't children Robyn. With your bonding already having taken place they should be powerful enough to hold her off. You truly worry too much. I know you can handle this and I'm sure they can too."

Glenda did not miss Robyn's overprotectiveness. It was endearing but annoying.

"I suppose you are right." Robyn sighed and uncrossed her arms looking to the ground. "Emma requested claiming gifts to be given; I to them and them to me. They want a symbol, something everyone will see and recognize, but I have no idea what to get them. As a woman what would you want?"

"I would want something that comes from the heart. Give them something that someone else couldn't possibly have given them. You are the Grand Witch, I'm sure you will make a great decision." Glenda smiled at her ex.

Robyn huffed, "Thanks…I think."

Glenda laughed, "I will contact you if I find anything. Goodbye Robyn."

Robyn disappeared with in a lightning bolt looking even more frustrated than before.

By now it was well past lunch and both Emma and Regina were on the training grounds watching the soldiers carry in the supplies from their new living quarters. They felt a strong magical current, turning to each other they smiled knowing Robyn would be arriving shortly.

Appearing behind them in a bolt of lightning, they turned to see Robyn walking towards them.

Robyn was sporting a sly grin, clearly up to something. She grabbed both of the women in her arms and transported them to the middle of the training grounds in front of the Castle.

"First Lesson, the Elements. Regina I know you can cause an earthquake and conjure but I still want both of you to work on fire along with the other elements. The magical technique is from the Avatar's Realm. I was there for a number of years learning all the techniques the avatar used, thus learning the elements. Since you both are familiar with fire lets start with that, shall we?"

The two apprentice's nodded. "Ok so we will start with fire manipulation and then move on."

Robyn took off her long black leather coat and stood in a black sleeveless shirt, that tucked into her leather pants.

Emma shed her cape and took off her coat, unbuttoning the long sleeve shirt underneath.

"Are you both quite ready?"

Both Emma and Robyn rolled their eyes.

"I know you both can do it, so conjure a fire ball."

Emma held her hand open, her eyes glowing with mixture of colors of all 3 magics flowing within her. The palm size fireball flared in her hand. Regina elegantly turned her wrist a fire ball glowing brightly in hands, a ghost of a smile.

"Perfect, now throw it at me." The two students look at each other and shrugged. They shot the fireballs from their hands, both hurling towards the Grand Witch. Robyn simply opened her hands, grabbing the fire in each. She merged both together creating a larger fire ball and then wrapping the fire around her hands and up to her forearms.

Regina looked on in amazement. "What I want to teach you is how to become one with the fire, how to be the fire and let it flow through you so it does not consume you. Once this happens you should be able to manipulate it however you so desire. Then you will be able to effectively use it during battle."

Swirling her hands toward the sky the swirling fire around her arms flexed and parted to form a small fire breathing dragon flying in the sky. Opening her hands again the dragon flies back into her hands before it disappears.

"Conjure the fire ball, then I want you to manipulate it. To do that you need to focus on the fire, the heat of the flame, the intensity of the blaze. Think of yourself taking in the flame yet not burning you."

Regina breathed deeply calling her magic to the surface. She created a fireball in her hand and with the other she dared to touch the flames even though she willed it to not burn her. Once her hands made it through untouched Regina smiled and attempted to manipulate the flame. As if she was directing a symphony, her hands moved elegantly creating. The fire twisted and turned and created a fiery stallion.

"Excellent Regina, that was perfect."

The Princess held out her hands concentrating on the fire when suddenly a solider made of fire appeared before her saluting to its commander.

"Very impressive Emma." Robyn said, Emma smiled widely.

Regina just shook her head. All of that talent, she had no idea why Emma felt as if her skills were lacking. The blonde was magically limitless. If only Emma knew how special she was. Regina thought to herself.

The two flaming creatures disappeared into thin air as Robyn clapped her hands. "Now for battle. You knee to learn how to catch a fireball, diffuse a fire attack, and attack using the fire. Allow me to demonstrate."

The Grand Witch casted a cloning spell and suddenly there were two of her. the clone was in white while the real Robyn was still in black.

"I command you to attack using fire." Robyn ordered her clone. The two women stood and watched as fire balls were thrown and deflected. Circles of fire were created to trap Robyn inside. Drawing the flames from around her she created a wall of fire pushing it towards the clone.

Ending the demonstration, Robyn's clone surprised both of the students by walking up to them kissing their hands and saying goodbye. The clone walked back toward Robyn smirking at her creator. The real Robyn rolled her eyes and reconnected with the clone.

Robyn conjured 4 fake soldiers and gave them commands. "These men will attack you, however the fire they wield will not hurt. This…simulation will continue until you've completed the assignments I've give you. Now, begin."

The soldier came at them attacking and instantly Emma stepped into Savior mode. Blocking Regina's path she conjured a shield blocking the fireballs aimed at her. The men moved throwing fireballs at them. Emma caught them and Regina dissipated them into balls of smoke. Together they conjured their own fiery soldiers to fight against Robyn's while they threw fireballs at the men.

After a relatively short while longer the enemies were defeated. The two women were anything but tired. They were ready to go another round.

"Excellent execution my loves. Tomorrow we learn the earth element." Robyn smiled.

—

Two weeks later—The day of the ball

The Kingdom was positively buzzing. All the Royals and the Nobles were on their way to see the rehabilitation of the new Kingdom.

The Princess was being fitted for her dress, kicking and screaming all the way. Emma wanted to wear a suit, but her mother simply wasn't having it. The Royal family was set to Gold and and Navy blue. Her long navy blue dress was sleeveless, tight around the middle with a Gold bow tied around the back.

The Queen was in her office getting fitted for her dress for the ball as well, dreading the evening. She decided on a high collared gold corset, complete with a flowing navy blue skirt that trailed after her. Deep down the Queen hated balls. The balls she attended when she was married to the King often left her feeling like a trophy to be shown off. She was to be seen, not heard.

Then after the King died the Queen had been deemed Evil. As she took her power, the balls became about something else. Fear seemed to be the overarching theme of 'balls' and tonight the Queen hoped for something different. However, deep in her gut she hoped the evening went on without a hitch so that she could spend the night with her loves, alive and happy.

Robyn was the only one unbothered by the ball and its activities. After talking with her two wives about the Zelena situation Robyn was still on edge. Thankfully Regina had the diadem in her possession. Robyn disabled the necklace and took it to her Realm and into the Vault of the temple.

As long as the Wicked Witch was without the necklace her power was greatly diminished. Currently she was standing in front of the Castle casting spells specifically tailored to Zelena or anyone casting an appearance spell.

Tonight was a special night, they'd been together two months as of midnight and soon they would be exchanging gifts.

As the hours passed the time came for the ball. Royalty from the surrounding Kingdoms were now being announced as they entered the Grand Ballroom. The white family was currently getting dressed in separate rooms by more than a few handmaids putting their ensembles together. The only one that seemed to be in a decent mood was Henry, who was dressed similarly to his Grandfather.

Emma huffed in annoyance as she looked in the mirror at her outfit. She couldn't believe she was a Princess, but if there was any doubt the small crown on top of her head proved it to be true. All of a sudden Emma felt the urge to hurl. What if she did something wrong and shames her family? What if she's not Princess enough for the Royals and then look down on her?

The doubts were beginning to fill her mind rapidly. The first person she thought of was Regina. She would know what to say to ease her mind about these things and understand exactly where she was coming from.

The Princess made up her mind and quickly walked into their room in the Castle hoping Regina would be there. Fortunately thats where she found the Queen who was currently stood in front of the fireplace sipping a glass of apple cider.

Walking behind the Queen she wrapped her arounds around Regina's waist. Regina moaned softly, welcoming the comforting touch. Turning the older woman to face her she ran her thumb over her lips, to where she remembered the scar on her lip used to be.

Emma closed the connection between them and kissed Regina desperately. Regina moaned into the kiss and the blonde grinned. This is exactly what the Princess needed that familiar touch that knew all the pain of being insecure. Robyn was strong, confident, and most importantly Robyn was and has never been the bad guy.

When Robyn walked into the room no one judged her for her mistakes. She saw their pain, but she never felt it moment by moment. Regina had been there, Emma had been there, time and time again. They need the comfort of the moment, just to feel, just to share each others fear so that for once its not so hard to bear.

Emma's hands were every where clawing at Regina's skin to pull her closer.

"You look so beautiful in that dress 'Gina. I want you so bad." Lifting her dress up to reveal lace underwear Regina made no move to stop her. The warm breath on her neck, the wandering hands that made their way to her wet center. "I want you now." Emma hesitated looking for any sign of unease, but only found pure lust.

Just the sound of want in the blonde's voice made her wet. Covering her hand, Regina brought it between her legs. She pulled down her own panties and let them drop to her ankles.

"I need you…Emma please." Emma didn't need more of a sign from that. Lifting Regina up, she walked them to the bed. The Queen opened her legs anchored her ankles behind her thighs to bring her closer. She began circling Regina's clit with her thumb coating the swollen nub. Gliding the single finger down her slit, she dipped into her hole.

"God, you are soaking Regina." Emma lightly bit down on her shoulder. Regina moaned, her back arching in pleasure as Emma continued to massage her cunt.

Emma dipped her fingers into the wet cavern gathering the juices along Regina's womanhood. She lavished Regina with frantic touches, and powerful kisses.

"Take me," Regina moaned out, opening her legs to give Emma better access.

Licking her bottom lip this was the moment Emma had been waiting for. Plunging her fingers into Regina slick entrance, she pressed against her g-spot. The Queen's mouth was open, her hips rotating as Emma pushed inside of her even deeper.

"Don't stop Emma," Regina whispered, her voice raspy on the end.

The blonde's thrust quickened, wet sounds emanating from the slick skin to skin contact. Emma was enthralled by how Regina's womanhood gripped and clenched on her fingers as she moved in and out of her. Bending down to kiss her Emma curled her fingers more.

"Yes Em, baby, I'm so close." Regina mumbled. Emma penetrated her faster, and harder with one had while the other played deliciously with Regina's sensitive clit. "S-S-Shit…fuck I'm cumming Emma!"

Emma would never get tired of seeing, hearing, and feeling Regina captured in a fierce orgasm. The Princess was beyond wet but finger fucking Regina had been exactly what she needed mentally, and physically.

Struggling to wet her dry mouth, Regina asked, "So tell me, Miss Swan, what brought on your sudden need to reduce be to mush right before I meet the most important people in our realm?"

"I don't think I can do this Regina. What if I mess up the dances? What if people reject the idea of Robyn being with both us? What if they think I'm a n unfit Princess? I don't know how any of this goes or what to do. I feel like a fish out of water."

The Queen went to her dresser to retrieve another pair of panties and gracefully slipped them up her toned legs. When she was finished, she joined her wife on the edge of the bed. "You are going to be the bell of the ball. You are gorgeous. Don't worry about the dances, because mostly you wont be leading. Besides, people will be to busy side eyeing me every ten minutes to pay any attention to. As the Evil Queen, my entrances were infamous. Robyn and I will be there with you every step of the way, just follow our lead. You are a natural Emma. Royalty is who you are, embrace it."

Regina leaned forward with her hand caressing her cheek and kissed her sweetly. "Don't be afraid with Robyn and I by your side you are untouchable." Their lips met one last time before Regina stood up holding her hand out to Emma. Emma accepted the hand and brought the older woman into a hug.

"Thanks 'Gina…for everything."

"Yes, well the pleasure was all mines dear. Trust me, I needed that too." Regina smiled, magically fixing her hair. "Well, it's time!"

They waked through the Castle to the Grand ballroom where they found the rest of the royal family and their wife. Robyn had her arm around Henry's shoulders joking around with the King and the Queen.

Both of the mother's smiled adoringly at the sight. This was their family and it was beautiful, it was real. Emma felt relieved seeing the rest of her family complete with smiles. Robyn had taken to Henry and Henry embraced his aunt as if her knew her all his life. Regina could feel her biological clock ticking so loud that she swore everyone else could feel it. Why should she wait? Sure she had Henry but her body wanted desperately to experience it. Now it was a possibility.

Emma and Regina resumed walking toward them hand in hand. The two mothers swooned over their teenage son, gushing at how handsome he looked. Robyn was caught in the moment and really took the time to look at her new family. 500 years and she never had any children now that was possible.

Robyn patiently waited until they were done embarrassing for their attention. Emma turned to the quiet Robyn next to her and observed her for a moment. "What's in the cases?"

The darker woman had been so enthralled by the entire seen, that she'd forgotten about her gifts.

Pulling Emma quietly to the side she opened a wide square gold case. Inside was a gold necklace with a medallion in the center of an infinity circle hanging from it.

The golden medallion carried Robyn symbol, the alpha symbol engraved on a winged shield that sat on top of a pair of dragons feet with a lightning bolt behind it.

Emma's mouth dropped, the infinity ring was made of a solid piece of diamond with the gold necklace drilled into it. It was the most amazing thing she'd even seen. "Robyn…I—my God this is beautiful."

"May I?"

Emma turned around and held her cascading curls off of her neck. Robyn placed the necklace around her bare neck, subtly placing a quick kiss along the nape. "Princess…" Turning her around they connected eyes. "You wanted a way to contact me the temple, and a way for all the realms to know who you gave your heart to. This symbol is known by any and every leader of any kingdom or realm. All before you will know that you are with me. You will be as if you are immortal, until the marriage ceremony is complete in blood. It will protect you under any circumstance."

"Its beautiful. Thank you Robyn." Emma swallowed thickly, trying to control her emotions. The blonde tilted her chin up and brought Robyn's mouth down to hers by her neck. "I love you, Robyn."

They ended their kiss shortly knowing that they had company, not to mention Robyn still needed to give Regina her gift before they went in.

"'Gina? Robyn had something for you." Emma called to the Queen with her hand resting on Robyn's shoulder.

Regina excuse herself from David and Snow and made her way to her wives. The first thing she laid eyes on when she looked at Emma was the necklace keeping into her cleavage. "That's amazing Emma." she gasped. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks Regina. I can't wait to see yours. Robyn really went all out. I kind of feel bad about what I got her."

"I'm sure she will love it what ever it is." They kissed quickly Regina leaving Emma with her parents.

"I have a gift for you as well my Queen." Robyn opened a small gold box and faced it toward the Queen. Regina's eyes instantly widened, her breath caught in her throat. A quarter sized medallion with Robyn's sign on it sat in the center of a solid diamond infinity circle, that was mounted on a thick gold band. She traced the solid diamond ring with her finger and diamond sparkled brightly.

"My goodness Robyn, this is extraordinary. I've never seen anything like it."

"There is nothing else like it. With this ring, you will be able to contact me at the temple. As I told Emma, this symbol is known by any and every leader of any kingdom or realm. All before you will know that you are with me. You will be as if you are immortal, until the marriage ceremony is complete in blood. It will protect you under any circumstance. Also, it will allow you to access the temples library in my vault. The ring is special because it allows you the choice of magic to use, light or dark when necessary; without the side effects from using dark magic."

Robyn took the ring out of its case and slipped the ring on her right hand, ring finger.

"You trust me this much? With this much power?"

"I trust that you wouldn't hurt the people you love. Your happy ending is just now beginning, I highly doubt you want to ruin that. More importantly I believe in you and I believe that what we have with Emma is real and nothing will get in the way of that." Robyn held her hands bringing her closer. Lost in the moment the next thing she knows Regina is kissing deeply only for it to end too soon.

The Trumpets sounded and the family looked to each other grinning in anticipation. The family lined up properly facing the door. David and Snow in the front, Henry in the middle, Emma, Robyn and Regina at the end. Everyone looked on in awe and hushed comments as the Royal family sat on the dais. The King and the Queen on the same level as Henry, his throne being considerably smaller. Behind them sat Emma, Regina, and Robyn on an elevated level.

All in attendance waited for the call to start the festivities from the Royal family.

The King stood up, "Tonight, we have a special guest. Luckily for me that Guest is my future daughter in law. So, in honor of her attendance will the Grand Witch please open our festivities."

She looked at her two wives and kissed them both quickly before standing up. Everyone looked on at the mythical being in their presence. Robyn wore a black tie laced in gold on top of a black on black suit. The gold arm bands wrapped up to her forearm gleamed as the light from the chandeliers glossed over them. The guardian that keep the demons at bay, the lost God even some called her. It was dead silent.

"Tonight we celebrate peace in the Enchanted Forest and its surrounding Kingdoms. Tonight we celebrate love and friendship. I claim this realm as my home, as I am now announcing my betrothal to my true loves, to my soulmates…your crowned Princess AND its sitting Queen….if they will have me." She winked and smirked at her loves knowing they were already hers.

"Under the watchful eye of the triad, I say, let the festivities begin!"

The orchestra erupted and the party began. The drinks were flowing and people were mingling comfortably.

Soon it was a time for the Royal family to dance and after David and Snow went, it was time for Henry's dance. As a true Prince he bowed to his mom and offered his hand to Regina. Emma and Robyn held hands as they watched Regina and Henry dance. Emma was happy from them but she was dreading what followed. Soon it was time for her dance with Robyn and even though private she'd been taking lessons, she still had two left feet! None of the lessons helped.

The audience clapped and the Queen and her son made it make to their thrones. A little melody began and it was time for Emma to dance with her wife.

Regina if you can hear me please help me, I'm suddenly drawing a blank. They bowed to each other and soon the dancing began.

Let me control your body.

What?

Your the one that asked for help!

Stop screaming ok! Geez…you have control.

Regina casted a spell to temporarily merge their memories of Regina dancing so that Emma would know how to. Evidently it worked because soon Emma and Robyn glided along the dance floor beautifully. Robyn twirled Emma in a circle and gestured for Regina to join them.

The Queen pointed to herself and Robyn nodded. When Regina got close Robyn twirled her the same way she did Emma. Robyn dipped the two women and continued the waltz. The crowd 'awwed' at the trio at end. Even the King and Queen were looking on at them clearly see the love between all three women. Once the song ended the band started up again and everyone started either dancing or mingling.

Robyn looked through the crowd at some of the familiar faces and some new ones. When she saw Glenda, they made eye contact and the ruler of OZ made her way to the balcony. Robyn excused herself and followed her.

Emma was pulled away to dance with Killian. To spare his pride she agreed, but she kept her distance. As soon as the song was over she was headed to the balcony.

Regina followed the blonde's line of sight as Robyn disappeared behind a curtain. She didn't much like Captain Guyliner dancing with her wife, but she knew any over heard threat would become an epic plot.

"What is it Glenda? Did you have a vision."

"Who is the one person you don't see here?"

"Who-Glenda? It could be anyone. I'd have to know who was invited first. Glenda just tell me! Who did you see?"

"I've been seeing a woman in worn clothes in my vision. I have also had a few reports of woman supposedly searching from something."

"Show me."

Glenda waved in her hand and in front of them played several scenes. Robyn did know the woman. It was Robin Hood's wife Marian who was currently visibly pregnant lurking in the shadows. They watched on as the woman emitted green magic. The woman somehow sensed someone looking and transported as in a puff of green smoke.

"Robyn?" Regina stepped past the closed curtain and onto the balcony. She did not like how close they were standing, not with their history. She saw Glenda's vision replayed and furrowed her eyebrows. "Marian…Robin Hood pregnant wife. How could she be connected to Zelena?"

Glenda answered, "I don't know but her latest trip was to gather some ingredients to focus magical power in a certain area."

"Maybe she's gathering it to send curse us back to storybrooke again. Has the Golden Age prophecy changed yet?" Robyn asked.

"No it is consistent, you future is certain. She can't think that no one has discovered her yet."

Regina place her hand on Robyn's chest commanding her full attention. "Without the diadem on the necklace she is pretty much reduce to amateur magician. It would take years to build up enough magical energy to pull that spell off."

"I agree. I won't worry about it tonight. She can't do any real damage and the dark one is contained. The diadem is unreachable and deactivated and so is the dark one's dagger."

"Hey, what's going on?" Emma asked as she joined them.

Robyn raised her eyebrow and then smirked. Both of her wives had come looking for her. They must of saw Glenda walk out first. They didn't trust Robyn and Glenda alone for even a minute. She couldn't blame them though, because she felt the same about the pirate and the thief.

As the Queen caught the Princess up to speed, Glenda connected eyes with Robyn and softly smiled. She knew when it was her queue to leave.

The Good Witch couldn't deny how good Robyn looked tonight. However, their time was long over and both of them were happy with other people. "Goodnight your Majesty's and your Honor. It has been a beautiful evening. You will always have an ally in OZ."

"Thanks Glenda." Emma smiled with Regina following up with a friendly nod.

The two women turned to Robyn and looked at her in possession. Robyn couldn't help but to wonder what was exactly going to happen next and tilted her head in question.

"We haven't given you our gifts yet." Regina purred out as she ran her hands down Robyn's chest,while Emma caressed her thigh.

"Shall we go back to the room, my loves?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Really cheesy, Pure out graphic smut for this chapter. Enjoy ;) FYI: Only 1 more Chapter left, maybe an epilogue. The last chapter we will wrap up the Zelena issue and have a time jump. Maybe even a wedding. We'll see.

Robyn held them close to her, fully expecting to return to their room in the Castle.

The answer she received definitely wasn't the one she expected.

Regina ran her tongue along Robyn's ear, before leaning back in Robyn's grasp, "We shall, but hang on for a little while tiger. The Princess and the Queen can't very well up and leave."

"Yeah the party is just getting started." Emma winked and then turned in Robyn's arm to rub her butt against her crotch. The mischievous look in Emma's eyes when she looked back had Robyn slightly suspicious. "Let's dance, have some fun, get some drinks going. It'll be great."

The Grand Witch knew they were up to something now. "Or we could be having fun now in bed…I mean really, you are with me. Who is going to say something to you?"

"My mother." Emma rolled her eyes and sighed.

Realizing that her younger wife was probably right Robyn closed her mouth. "I-well ok, but I can't go out there with a hard-on and you two aren't making it easy."

"Oh, for that little stunt tonight you deserved." The Queen wagged her finger and Emma scoffed. "Robyn, you asked David and Henry for our hand in marriage, didn't you? When you announced our engagement everyone was surprised except for the family. Did you really think we wouldn't ask them?"

Robyn blushed as red as she could get, her dimples were the deepest they'd ever been. They actually found out quicker than they thought she would.

"I did. Magical blending—bonding is apart of the marriage ceremony to an original. There are two parts: 1st the Marriage of the Magic and then second, the Marriage of the blood or a physical marriage. So, since we are already one step in…the last step just seemed logical. I want to marry you both in front of everyone. Do everything right. White dresses, a wedding…the whole thing. I want it to be truly worthy of you both." Robyn rubbed the back of her neck and shrugged.

"See when you say and do things like that. It makes me want to FUCK you until I cant move my legs anymore. Its so unfair to turn us on like that, when you look so good." Regina trailed her hands along Robyn's chest in the inside of his jacket pocket pinching her nipples through her shirt.

Robyn groaned, the pleasure coming from the small touch shooting straight to her dick.

"Yeah, that suit doesn't leave much to the imagination. The way your eyes light with magic every time you look at us. The way your cock swells when we touch you." Emma brushing Robyn's penis again while nuzzling her along her her jaw.

Robyn smirked and pursed her lips feeling herself swell. So, I've been caught.

"How can I not react that way to you two? You both are drop dead gorgeous. Em, those legs… and Regina those breasts. I am the envy of every person in that ballroom. I have to fight myself not to keep you both in bed all day long."

"Which is why you need to stay ready for us. We want all those bitter women to know what we are getting every time we spread our legs for you." Emma whispered in her other ear, connecting eyes with Regina. Their plan was working perfectly.

Robyn growled, "Em, come on…" her dick was fucking hard. Emma was just not letting up.

"Because you are in for a long long night. You honored every part of our agreement. The asking our families, the gifts…well you knocked those out of the park. So it's only fair we reward you for an extraordinary job well done. So the quicker we get this over the quicker we can get to our bed. The quicker we can get out of these clothes." Regina bit Robyn's earlobe, teasing it with her tongue.

The Queen smirked abruptly escaping Robyn's hold followed by an evil looking aroused Princess.

"Regina… Em- wait." Robyn whispered loudly. "You aren't going to just leave me like this right? I take care of you, ya know maybe you could help me out here? Please?"

Emma almost caved in, but that would be too easy. She turned back to Robyn with her hands on her hips. "You want me to give you a hand job?"

Robyn looked down slightly embarrassed to ask her wife if she could help her release. "Well I—-"

Emma got closer into Robyn's space, reached down and gently grasped bent shaft. Thriller to see Robyn shiver from arousal Emma brought her mouth close to her ear and said, "If you are a good girl and play nice for the next of hours. You may find out what a blowjob feels like."

The blonde turned and walked passed the curtain and into the ball. Robyn was stuck. Fuck. She was even harder than she was before. Just thought of Emma or Regina, putting their lips around her. Oh boy. Robyn groaned and took off her jacket. It was cold outside, but she needed some air. She needed to cool off. She half had a mind to conjured a bucket of ice to dunk herself in.

If she was in a bar, she wouldn't mind sporting a hard on and knowing who caused it. That would be hot, and sort of kinky. But this event was formal and first impressions were everything. Many people haven't seen the Grand Witch in years. Robyn would have to make herself more known to this generation.

Just then Glenda walked back out to the balcony and saw Robyn hanging her head off of the balcony. "Oh my…does that hurt?" Glenda pointed to the tent in Robyn's pants.

"It does right now." Robyn said through clenched teeth. "I'm sorry Glenda but I can't stop thing about them, like that. Its hard to calm down. No pun intended."

"Well I would not be a good friend if I didn't help you out." Glenda said.

Out of no where a big barrel of ice water splash on top of Robyn drenching her from head to toe. Robyn yelped and shrieked quietly to not bring attention to them. If one thing was true, it was that she definitely wasn't hard anymore. Although, now her suit was wet and sticking to her, the imprint of her arousal was still evident. Glenda blushed and turned her head.

Robyn magically dried her self and clothes off and chuckled. "How did you know what to do?"

"When I saw your wives leaving without you with smirks on there faces I figured something had went on. I peeked through the curtain and noticed how much your aura was flaring. So I figured I'd help you out so you could enjoy the party."

"Thanks…yeah, they sure know how to get me going." Robyn laughed shyly.

They walked through the curtains and joined the party. Robyn found her wives, Regina was dancing with a martini in hand and Emma was dancing around with a champagne bottle. Robyn conjured another champagne bottle and started dancing with her family. Henry was talking with Grace in the corner doing his best to ignore his parents.

The party was just getting started. The King and Queen left and Henry had a big sleepover with all of his friends. When the Royals left and the kids were gone the adults turned the party up. Soon everyone was dancing and laughing. How Robyn managed to conjure a stereo system Emma will never know. But right now all of her favorite songs were playing and the bottles kept coming.

Emma was grinding her ass against Regina's front while the Queen was slapping at her hips. Both of them had let there hair down so Robyn got behind the Queen as she drank from her bottle.

"Taste it! Its good." Robyn shouted to Regina as she put it to her lips. They kissed with the taste of the liquor on their lips.

"Thats good baby! Em! Taste some! Robyn poured some into Emma's mouth.

The blonde licked her lips and gestured for Robyn to come closer. She pulled her in for a kiss and then brashly licked her ear. "Lets go back to the room." Emma pulled back and took Regina by the hand. Regina took a final swig of her drink and placed the empty glass on a passing waiters empty tray. She grabbed Robyn by the tie and dragged her along.

They only made it out the doors before their hands were all over each other. Robyn decided to transport them to their room, and on their bed to save some time. Regina snapped her fingers and suddenly the three lovers were in their underwear. They were mildly surprised by the need they had for each other.

Robyn was kissing down Emma's neck and while her free hand was inching closer to her center.

"Wait, Em, Robbie, wait." Regina Gently separated them all. "Robyn's gift, Emma."

"Oh yeah," Emma playfully shoved Robyn's shoulder, making the darker woman giggle at her playful wife.

Regina swung her legs on to the floor and then turned to Emma. "Emma join me in the bathroom please. Robyn please make yourself more comfortable. Wear something easy to take off."

Robyn envisioned herself with loose silk black boxers on and leaned back against the headboard. She placed her arms behind her head and closed her eyes.

Everything was quiet in the kingdom. Magic levels were down and for once Robyn could breathe easy. Tonight she could enjoy her wives. They could finally take the time to explore every little fantasy they dreamed of. She raised an eyebrow when she heard giggling on the other side of the door. What is the blazes is taking them so long?

Meanwhile, in the bathroom Emma was having a hard time keeping her hands and lips to herself.

"Swan!" Regina whispered loudly.

"What? don't act like you don't like it." Emma licked at Regina's pulse point, her hands pinned Regina to the sink.

"We're supposed to be getting ready for our little plan tonight, Remember?" Regina's eyes twinkled.

"Fine, but are ya sure you don't want a quickie before we go back." Emma bit her lip hoping that would reel her in.

Regina giggled, "I swear I have 3 teenage boys instead of one."

"Hey…"

"The gift, Emma…" Regina held out her hand in between them.

Emma held out her hand and conjured a long dagger wrapped in leather.

"Perfect…now, for the wow factor." Regina dressed them in different black lingerie. Emma was wearing lace boy shorts and a see through lace push up bra. Regina was in a deep cut short black night gown adorned with black thigh high sheer stockings up her legs. Their hair was down and Emma's was in her trademark curls.

"Damn you look good Regina." Emma pressed against her pinning her again.

"You are quite breathtaking as well Em, black suits you." Regina grabbed her by her neck and kissed her deeply, shoving tongue passed Emma's lips. "Ready?"

A little bit dazed Emma said, "After you, your Majesty."

The door opened and out came a seductive looking Regina followed by a confident looking Emma. Robyn heard the door opening and opened her eyes.

"Wow." For a moment Robyn could have sworn heart stopped. "You both look very beautiful and very very sexy."

"…and you don't have a shirt on…" Emma bit her bottom lip. She went to her side of the bed nodding subtly to Regina.

"So, we wanted to give you something unique as a gift. Emma and I both carry daggers. We want it to be maybe be a signature of our family to carry a unique dagger. This one is yours from us."

The Princess slowly unwrapped the dagger and placed it in Robyn's hands. The hilt of the dagger was gold with an onyx stone on the end. The blade was remarkable. As Robyn studied the blade, she sat still, silent in awe of its beauty.

Emma explained, "The blade is made up of unrefined fairy dust and raw diamonds. It will last forever and stay forever sharp. It will cut through anything. Its also filled with my true love magic, ready to be used in a moments notice."

"Regina…Emma, my loves…I am absolutely speechless. I will cherish this gift forever and wear it proud. This is now my most prized possession and I am honored to have it. This is truly unique and so beautiful. Thank you so much for my gift. I love it, I really love it."

Tears slid down Robyn's eyes and both Emma and Regina wiped the trail on their respective sides.

"No one has ever given me a gift before. Thank you my loves." Robyn kissed both of them softly on their lips. " I'm happy with my gift and I hope you both are happy with your gifts well. You two look so damn good but I would love to see the lingerie on the floor even more."

"Uh, uh, wait a minute Robyn time for you to receive your reward for being a good girl at the ball." Regina said coyly.

"What reward?" Robyn said breathlessly. The chill in the room made her warm breath more visible the closer Regina came.

The Queen leaned in and hovered over Robyn drifting closer and closer to her lips, "well, you always make sure we are throughly satisfied" now she had Robyn's full attention "and we just wanted to…reciprocate."

One thing Regina had always been known for was her flare for the dramatics. Naturally she never disappointed in that area. Robyn was torn between Regina's seduction and Emma trailing her hand along her upper thighs dipping into her silk boxers every time her hand ascended.

She groaned out unable to hide her arousal. She was pretty sure her eyes were nearly black, even though she could feel her magic flowing actively. Her hands were trembling against the tanned and pale skin of the 2 women in front of her. Each of her hands caressing the concealed breasts that dangled in front of her.

Goosebumps covered her skin, and for the love of Aphrodite, she was so hard. Blood was pumping in one direction, due south as the veins around her thick cock pulsed. Regina licked her bottom lip before pulling it gently between her teeth. "Mmm Regina." Robyn moaned.

Their lips connected again and at the same time Emma yanked the constricting material down Robyn's waist causing her erection to spring forth. The force of her dick hitting her stomach made Robyn snap to and look towards Emma. The look they shared was loaded with lust. "Em…"

Of course Regina was the lure to catch her off guard just long enough for Emma to execute the plan. They were the perfect team. Hook, line, and sinker. Robyn chuckled to herself. Regina harshly brought their lips back together momentarily distracting her. As they were kissing Emma continued on her mission and slowly licked Robyn from her balls up to the tip of her shaft.

"Ooooohhh…s-sh-sh-shiittt." Robyn whimpered and stuttered.

"Mmm…." Emma moaned looking into Robyn's eyes and then Regina's. "You taste so good, Robyn. Regina you want some?"

"Ohhh," Robyn squeaked out, her toes curled tightly as the Queen took her shaft all the way to the back of her throat. "My. Fucking—" Before she could finish her sentence Emma captured her lips in a lustful kiss.

Robyn moaned into Emma's mouth and then moaned lower as Emma descended onto her breasts. The things that Emma was doing with her tongue and her teeth around her nipples felt so good, …but oh the way the Queen sucked her balls as she rubbed the pre-cum oozing out at the tip with her thumb had Robyn just about ready to explode.

Robyn threw her head back, her lower stomach tightening as Emma switched positions with Regina.

This time Emma took a few inches into her mouth, while Regina pumped the rest of her shaft.

"Em…Fuuuu, Gi-na, I can't…I'm cumm…" The rest of the words jumbled together as they loosely fell from her lips. At the moment talking wasn't necessary. All she could think about was this incredible orgasm she was rolling into. Regina stroked her quicker, while she sucked her neck in the same way Emma was sucking her dick.

She tried to warn Emma, because she didn't know if was okay to cum in her mouth. She wanted to, she really wanted to cum in Emma's mouth and then cum all over the Queen's pouty red lips, before kissing them both to taste herself.

Robyn's breath caught in her throat as she let go. For the next minute, Robyn saw her future, the meaning of life and the heavens as she came. Her body taunt as she felt every sensation in everything even remotely close to her skin. When she finally came back down to this Realm, she opened her eyes to Emma was swallowing what she could and then Regina catching the rest flowing out.

It seemed that as powerful and Grand the Witch was, she was rendered powerless.  
"You…" Robyn's tiredly said, pointing at her two wives.

Emma smirked and nodded, "Yep, we gave you a blowjob." Regina leaned back on her arms with a shit eating grin on her face. They were sooo smug about it. 

Robyn slowly nodded and tried to catch her breath. She took a deep breath and moved the magic around in her body to renew or rather recycle her energy.

"I have to confess. I've never had a blowjob before. That was… the best thing I've ever felt in my life. Hands down the best orgasm I've ever had. I don't know what really to say. But I'm glad I got to experience that with you both." Robyn blushed rubbing the back of her neck. "But now its your turn ladies."

Her cock was still hard and ready to go and so was she.

The Grand Witch began undressing them both. They all traded kisses and touches.

Soon they sat in the middle of bed with their hands and mouths occupied. Robyn was alternating licking them and fingering them.

Emma paused the kiss between her and Regina to come up from air. Momentarily she looked down through hood eyes at Robyn's face buried in Regina's cunt and immediately wanted a taste of her own. She spread Regina's legs are far as they could go and joined Robyn in licking Regina's womanhood.

They moved in tandem, the Queen began to shiver with arousal, she never experienced a pleasure this deep. Regina felt pure ecstasy in every fiber of her being. Never had she felt an orgasm course through her, building and building until it explodes, until she explodes.

They interlocked their free hands with hers as they both brought Regina to a body numbing orgasm. Now she knew how Robyn felt earlier. But unlike Robyn Regina was having a hard time getting her body to work as she collapsed in the sheets.

Regina ran a shaky hand in her hair and said, "I think that was the best orgasm I've ever had."

The Princess and Robyn were now leaning both beside her, still teasing her body when Regina rolled on top of Emma. Regina tilted her head as she leaned in to give Emma bruising kiss, skipping foreplay, penetrating the blonde until her fingers were all in. Emma parted her legs for Regina to sink further into her. Robyn stroked herself as she watched the lovers touch and kiss each other.

Emma reached out for Robyn motioning for her to join them. Robyn continued to work herself over, alternating fingering Regina's womanhood.

The princess gripped the shaft and soon Robyn was joining Regina. She inserted her fingers in Emma's entrance underneath the Queen's hooked fingers in front.

They were both inside of Emma and still she wasn't stretched as was when Robyn was inside of her. Regina's fingers were slender, pressing her g-spot. Robyn's fingers were long and firm reaching deep inside of her. Robyn started rubbing Regina's womanhood again sliding in and out of her. Regina's hand caressed her balls. Robyn was so close to cumming again.

Her member twitched as she tried desperately not to cum, but Regina was now working her wrist around the head of her cock and it was driving her mad. Robyn could feel both Emma and Regina's walls contracted against her fingers, theirs hips cantoning frantically approaching their orgasm. Emma was so far gone that she resorted to rambling some pretty dirty things for a Princess.

"I can't hold it. I'm cumming, fuck." Robyn rasped as Regina long stroked her until every dropped spilled down onto her hand.

Regina came moaning around Emma's swollen clit, the vibrations from the sounds coming off her lips and Emma let out a loud strained groan, cumming powerfully, throwing her head back into the sheets. A bright light burst between them and for a moment everything went black.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Last Chapter! There will be an epilogue. Maybe. Not entirely sure tho. I am thinking about doing a one-shot featuring Dark One Emma Swan, but we'll see. I hope you enjoy the ending. don't hate be to much but all good things have to come to an end. I will go back and spell check again later.

Robyn and Regina lay pressed against each other on top of the covers giggling at their third mate. Emma was sprawled out on her side of the bed completely knocked out. She was snoring and talking in her sleep all at the same time it was hilarious.

Reaching out to put Regina's hair behind her ear, Robyn whispered. "Im surprised you aren't asleep yet my Queen."

Regina ran her hand down Robyn's back, Robyn's hand now caressing her hips. "There have been many a night I wouldn't sleep. I feel so alive…I'm afraid that if I'm asleep I'll miss a second of that. I don't want to miss of second of any this with you, with Emma and Henry."

"I know the feeling. Whenever I have to leave the realm to battle some Evil, I dread it. I want to be around you and Emma, and Henry all day long."

Regina scooted closer, their lips mere inches about, even though they were far enough to clearly see each other. "Tomorrow I'll give Snow my official decree abdicating the throne to her. After tomorrow I will be…me." Regina's eyes watered, her throat getting choked up by emotion. "Regina."

Robyn understood. Regina was finally free. Free from the burden of a forced marriage. Free from the burden of her crown at least temporarily. Free from her given moniker, the Evil Queen. She got it. Unfortunately, neither Regina or Emma could ever stop being royalty, through various circumstances they bared a burden forever and so did Robyn. However, if this reprieve was what she needed then so be it.

Regina had always wanted to be just herself, to make her own decisions, freely. To live freely without being caged or manipulated. Her happy ending was her freedom. Never before has Regina felt so relieved.

Emotions played across the Grand Witch's face as she smiled at her glowing soulmate. "I love you, Regina. I'm so glad that you finally have your happy ending."

Emma wanted a family and a Home and now she has that and more. Robyn wanted someone to love her and she ended up with not only one but two true loves. True loves that were also her soulmates, destined to live and rule through countless lifetimes. It seemed as if they had finally reached their happy ending. And it was done together. It took all three of them.

"We also need to confront Zelena, see what she's up to." Robyn frowned and shifted to get more comfortable. Her still semi-hard penis was accidentally brushing the trimmed hair patch on top of Regina's womanhood. Robyn bit her lip at the sensation and Regina moaned quietly at the touch.

"Tomorrow, after I give Snow the letter we can head down to Robin Hood's neck of the woods." Regina sighed into Robyn's neck before pressing kisses against the skin. "But…I'm still awake and it looks like Robbie down there is awake as well."

Robyn deadpanned, "You named my penis?"

Regina smiled into the open-mouth kiss, "Absolutely. Emma and I pretty much agreed a long time ago that's what we would call it. I mean what else were we going to call it? The glow stick of destiny? Come on."

The darker woman snorted and threw her head back, laughing loudly before slapping her hand over her mouth. "Sorry I forgot Emma was asleep. Although, it doesn't look like she'll wake up anytime soon."

The plan was to eventually ask Robyn to remove the "protection" spell and impregnate Regina while they all made love. Unfortunately, it looks like Emma tapped out a little early.

Robyn simply leaned on her elbow observing her wife. She'd never seen Regina so at peace. Regina leaned into Robyn pressing their foreheads together, her hands holding Robyn on either side of her neck.

"Robyn, I-I'm ready. I talked to Emma and she agreed. I think we should start trying." Their eyes met and Robyn was at a loss for words.

"You are ready to mate with me? Y-You want me to…remove the sperm blocking spell on me?"

"Yes…"

"And you and Emma already talked."

"Yes…"

With a flick of her wrist Robyn removed the spell. They both sighed.

"So do you want to start trying…?" Robyn husked.

Regina nodded. "Maybe we can move in front of the fireplace so that we don't disturb Emma."

For a minute it felt like Robyn was going to faint. She…fuck she was trying to get Regina pregnant…like soon she would be a, a mother, a sire, a dad? Robyn was really nervous. The main fear being if it didn't take. I mean, was she good enough to give these women a baby?

Robyn was so worried, that for the first time all day she was completely flaccid. Now she was worried that she wouldn't be able to perform. She couldn't believe that she would finally be making a baby.

The Queen led Robyn to the floor by hand, her hips swaying as she walked with all the grace of a Queen. She conjured layers of beautiful furs and thick blankets to cover the floor by the fireplace. Robyn's eyes temporarily glowed with fire, lighting the fireplace without even looking at it.

Yet, as nervous as she was Robyn hadn't moved an inch.

"Hey, look at me. I'm nervous too, but I really want this."

"Its a big step. I feel like I should have done more to make it special for you. Had I known I—"

Two lips silenced her worries as Regina pressed further into her. "As long as I am with you or with Emma, anytime we are intimate is special. Being made love to on top of thick fur blankets in front of a large fireplace is pretty special to me. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I agree. This is pretty special. Im just nervous that I wont be able to give you what you want. I want you to enjoy this and I want it to…work…you know. Its a lot going on emotionally Regina. I half feel like I want to cry."

"If you want to shed a tear of two then I will be here to wipe them away, but dear this IS what I want. How could you possibly fail me? I love feeling you inside me, and if this time doesn't take then that just means we'll have to keep trying." Regina winked. "Relax."

The look on Regina's face removed all her doubts. She could do this, she could make love to her wife and give her a baby. robyn took a deep breath and joined Regina under the thinner top fur cover.

She was just about to lay down when she remembered Emma. "W-wait baby. I don't want to leave Emma alone."

Regina softly smiled and understood. She had hoped Emma would have joined in on this but she realized how much the day's events had taken a toll on her.

Robyn conjured her clone and there stood an exact replica with her hands on her hips. "Well, good morning, my Queen. If you ever want a really good fucking, I mean an epic dick down just tell her to call me." The clone winked.

Regina burst out laughing gathering the cover around her bare breast leaning into Robyn's back.

The Grand Witch rolled her eyes at her doppleganger. "Just, please go hold her. I don't—"

"want Emma to sleep alone. I know. I'm you, remember?" The clone finished Robyn's sentence and climbed into bed with Emma. Once she was under the cover she pulled the smaller woman close into her, spooning her tightly. Unconsciously, Emma laced her fingers with Robyn's clone and continued snoring.

Once Robyn was satisfied her clone was on her best behavior she turned to her waiting wife. They locked eyes allowing their attraction and lust for each other to bloom. Their breathing labored the more turned on they became as simple kisses under Regina's jaw became open mouth kisses sucking at her pulse point.

Regina laced her hands in Robyn's dark tresses. Robyn continued to lavish her with kisses pulling Regina under her by hips. Moving down Robyn circled the brown rim around her nipples and easily slid two fingers over her slick slit.

"Yesss Robyn," Regina closed her eyes as Robyn dipped two fingers inside her.

Robyn pulled the hardened peak between her lips and toyed with her entrance. Regina felt her body was being played like an instrument. Magical fingers teased and penetrated her shallowly sometimes slapping her wetness.

Regina was loving every minute. Robyn was an excellent lover. She needed to feel Robyn inside of her. The need to be filled was overwhelming her senses and her instincts took over. She needed to mate with her soulmate. All thoughts soon came to an end when the Queen felt Robyn flatten her tongue against her womanhood.

Robyn could barely remember the spell to silence their sounds so only they could hear it. Thankfully, she remembered what it was. As she sucked the swollen nub Regina moaned louder and louder.

"Fuck how do you always taste so good." Robyn said as she pushed her tongue into her entrance.

In the position Robyn had her in Regina was surely only a few good licks away from a body shaking orgasm, but she would have none of that. She wasn't so inconsiderate as to not want to pleasure her wife.

The Queen pushed at Robyn's shoulders trying to create some distance between her and Robyn's mouth, but her lover wasn't having it seeing as how tight the grip on her hips increased.

"Don't make me come baby, not yet." Regina got a chance to turn the tables and she took it.

Almost immediately Robyn popped her head up. "What? Why not?"

"Because I want to taste you to, dear."

Regina caught Robyn off guard and used the surprise to get the upper hand. Her legs were now on either side of Robyn moving to fully straddled her. Regina could see gold dust bouncing off their skin against the light of the fireplace. They were truly one. Regina smiled, her eyes twinkling in adoration.

Leaning down Regina kissed Robyn softly, her hair acting as drapes giving them temporary tunnel vision. She lay open mouth kisses on her neck, then moved down to suck and fondle Robyn's breast. As Regina descended lower she maintained eye contact. Using her tongue Regina traced the outline of Robyn abs.

Robyn was shivering with arousal and anticipation.

Regina loved the little growls coming from her lover. Running her hands up and down Robyn's thighs, the Queen took a moment to simply gaze at robyn's penis. It really was damn near perfect. 8-ish inches and just wide enough to fill any pussy completely.

Lowering her head, Regina looked up at Robyn and took the tip into her mouth. Purposefully avoiding touching the shaft Regina ran her nails up and down her flexing stomach.

"Do you trust me?"

Robyn nodded. She trusted Regina deeply. Even deeper down she knew that question encompassed so much.

Regina smiled wickedly and brought one of her hands down to Robyn's shaft to give her jaw a break. Wanting to get Robyn as close to an orgasm as possible Regina pressed her index finger midway into her ass and slowly pushed in and out.

"Holy Shit," Robyn nearly came right then and there. NEVER had anyone been in that area. It was…different. Not unpleasant just different.

Regina placed the shaft back into her mouth and took as much of her as she could. She hummed appreciatively noticing her much Robyn was a trying to keep in control. Regina felt Robyn twitch when she bobbed her head, knowing that was Robyn was about to cum and abruptly backed off and pulled out.

"Gina baby, I was soooooo close." Robyn panted heavily. She couldn't emphasize that fact enough. She hadn't noticed she was holding her breath in anticipation of a rolling orgasm but she quickly realized it when the feeling never came.

"I need you inside of me." The feeling still fell low her belly so she knew Regina's cunt had to be soaking wet right now.

Sitting in front of Robyn's face Regina lay back. Before pinching her nipple harshly she moved down her body and slid two fingers in her entrance. "I need you to cum inside of me."

Oh. Robyn's instinct took over. Pulling Regina by the legs she positioned herself at her entrance. Robyn growled at the slickness that coated her where she was pressed against Regina's womanhood.

Needing to calm down so that she didn't explode she licked Regina again.

"Regina you are always so wet for me." Slowly she pressed her tip into her wife, pausing when she heard Regina gasp. Regina's walls was squeezing her so tight, embracing her member.

The Queen swallowed hard and tangled her hand in Robyn's silky black hair. Regina knew how big Robyn was but ever time they made love it was a happy surprise all over again. She bent her legs and arched her back pushing against Robyn's chest as she adjusted to her girth.

Head thrown back, mouth parted, legs bent around her waist Robyn took a moment to take in the beautiful woman in front of her.

Robyn slid every inch of her cock all the way in and kissed Regina passionately.

"Mmm" Regina moaned, "Fuck you feel so good." Robyn groaned as well, Regina's pussy clenching her dick repeatedly as Robyn slowly made love to her.

Pressing flush against Regina, Regina gripped her shoulders holding her tight. Robyn was filling her so good. At this angle Robyn hit her g-spot every time she thrust forward. They were already almost about to cum from their oral foreplay, they wouldn't be in this position long before one or both came.

"You like that baby?" Starting a fast and firm rhythm, Robyn supported her weight on her forearms working her hips every time she pushed back inside. "Do you like the way I'm stroking you, Never pulling all the way out?"

"Yes Robyn, just like that my love." Regina was loving the way Robyn stroked her. She wanted Robyn close to her, she wanted to them to be connected fully and in every way possible for this.

Robyn dropped her head to Regina's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Regina the way Regina wrapped around her. Moving in sync their wetness created a delicious friction. Robyn was determined to maintain control, this wasn't them just fucking. They were creating a beautiful life.

The juices dripping out between plopped and gushed as Robyn increased her pace. They kissed sloppily, moaning into each other mouthes. Robyn then slowed all the way down, pulling out as much as could and then slamming back into her wife.

"Ahh, Yes baby, fuck." Regina cried out at a particularly hard thrust. Her fingernails dug into Robyn's back and then down to her ass the more the pressure built. Regina was about to cum and frankly she didn't have the energy to hold out any longer.

Regina's walls began contracting milking Robyn into an intense orgasm. Robyn looked down at Regina, Regina looked up at Robyn. Robyn eyes glowed gold and swirled before fading out. She could feel her clenching and stroked her faster. "Baby your pussy is so fucking good. I'm about to fucking bust inside you."

"Fuck, yes Robyn, I'm about to cum, fuck," Regina moaned out loud as Robyn brought them both to a climax. Robyn dick throbbed inside of her as she squeezed her walls tighter. Robyn felt a jolt and plunged all the rest of her cock inside of Regina grasping her shoulders.

Robyn was at the perfect angle, just tilted enough that her pelvis smacked Regina's clit every time Robyn went deep. That did it, that pushed Regina over the edge with Robyn close to follow. "Fuck, I'm… fuck I'm cumming Robyn." The Queen cried out.

The Queen felt it in her toes as the orgasm washed through her. Her body trembled and then tensed as came to her climax. She clench Robyn's shoulders and held her tight. As the orgasm hit her peak she unconsciously bit in the crook of Robyn's neck.

"Fuuuck Regina, I'm cumming baby!" Robyn rocked her hips slower, "Yes baby take it, take all my cum."

Regina was speechless. She could feel Robyn spasm, her muscles tightening in effort to give Regina everything. The feeling of Robyn pumping her seed into Regina as her cock throbbed inside of her was one she'll never forget.

"I love you Regina."

"I love you too Robyn."

Their bodies were damp and sweaty. Gold dust continuing to playfully bounce of them. Regina had yet to let go of Robyn and Robyn had yet to soften or pull out. They languidly kissed before Regina tired gave out and feel asleep in Robyn's arms. Slowly she pulled out, and gazed at her wife.

She scooped the woman in her arms and carried her over to there bed. She removed the silencing spell and put her clone back inside of her. Quietly Robyn took her place between them and gathered both of them in her arms. Magically only of the thinner furs drifted on to the bed covering them in warmth.

"That was the beautiful I've ever seen. Well, besides holding Henry after giving birth."

"Why didn't you join us?" Robyn mumbled.

"I don't want kids right now. I already have Henry." Emma snapped. The last thing Emma wanted to do was have another child. Raising one is different. Emma screwed up the first time with Henry, and she was afraid she'd screw it up if she got pregnant. As far as Emma was concerned the only reason Henry turned out decent was because of Regina.

Robyn fell silent. To say she was hurt was an understatement. Why was Emma so angry about this? "Emma, you don't want to have a baby with me, with us? Regina said you two agreed on this!" Robyn whispered trying not to wake other wife.

Emma was never good at expressing her feelings and this was the proof. Emma turned in Robyn's arms and faced her. Robyn was hurt she couldn't look at her and turned to the ceiling. "Robyn its-its not like that. Just let me explain, that didn't come off the way it was supposed to. Regina and I agreed that with you having to be gone sometimes that neither one of us could be pregnant at the same time. Regina really wanted to experience the whole pregnancy, childbirth experience that i've already had. I couldn't put that off for her. This way it kills two birds with one stone. Regina gets to have a baby and I get to raise my child with not only 1 but two women that am deeply in love with it. Thats what I was trying to say baby."

"I understand. That is for the best."

"I love you and I love Gina. I will love our child so much. I want to have another baby, I do. But I am a military Commander and to be honest I like having sex, a lot of it. I've had morning sickness and I'm not looking forward to it."

Robyn laughed, "Ok, I understand. As long as you and Regina are happy then I'm fine with whatever decisions you two may feel is better for our family. Of course I want some input too but I realize that some matters sort of go over my head. Um, they aren't really my specialties ya know."

"I know. Goodnight Robyn." Emma placed a lingering kiss on her lips and snuggled close to her. Lacing her fingers with Regina's free hand she place them over Robyn's chest.

"Goodnight Emma, tomorrow we take Zelena."

—-

Deciding not to take a small contingent of guards with them, they beefed up the security at the Castle instead. Regina, Emma, and Robyn jumped off their horses. All three looked at each other, Emma deciding to lead the way with Regina following and Robyn bringing up the rear. Robyn hung back, far enough not to be intimidating, close enough be taken serious.

The merry men plus one witch was camped out in front of a pig roasting on a fire. 11 to 3 not counting Roland, not bad odds.

Robin walked up to greet them with Marian and Roland following. Family against family.

Emma noticed that something was off, no one had said thing yet but Robin's face told it all. Regina removed the cloaking spell from Marian and there stood Zelena in the flesh.

The only they all noticed was that no one was in shock.

"You knew." Regina said it for a fact.

"Of course he knew sister. Did you really think that a man could ever love the woman that murdered his wife?"

Regina knew in her gut that she didn't, couldn't love Robin. He deserved everything that befell him. She would protect him no longer.

Emma was sick of Regina being disrespected, "Zelena why are you gathering magic? And really as far I'm concerned both of you can rot in the cells below my Castle. Tell us the truth and this may be less painless."

"Surely has yet to commit a crime. Regina, you can't let them agree. That's my child she has."

The wince was visible no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"I'm sorry Robin Hood, dear but you chose to ally yourself against the wrong sister. Until we know just what Zelena is up to she will be in prison. You be allowed to come see Roland here in camp every three days for 2 days at a time then back into prison."

"I won't let you take them! Brothers protect your sister!"

"I guess he chose the hard way glancing around her at the men forming a circle around." Robyn deadpanned.

Out of the corner of Regina's eye Little John was taking Roland away.

"Good, because I love it the hard way." Regina conjured a fireball and Zelena did the same.

The Wicked Witch was just about to throw her fireball when her the metal clamp around her wrist. Emma quickly put the cuff on at the height of the distraction. The fireball dissipated and Zelena recognized the magic blocking cuff on her immediately.

Robyn stepped forward putting a locking spell on the cuff with her magic. Emma quickly slapped cuffs on Robin Hood.

Vines shot out of the ground grabbing the limbs of every man around them, rendering then immobile.

Regina gasped, her magic was now red. Her magical signature has always been purple, why was it now red? She'd have to ask around about that later.

"Are they secured?" Regina asked her wives. When they both nodded she grimaced at the scene and transported them down to the Castle dungeons.

Both Robin and Zelena were thrown into cells opposite of each other. Emma ordered more guards into the dungeons.

Regina was suddenly feeling..different. It was like her body was physically changing from the inside out. The former Queen suddenly needed to lay down.

"I'm going to go retire to our room. If you both will excuse me." In a flourish of red smoke Regina disappeared.

Instantly both Robyn and Emma noticed the difference in the color of her magic. "Wa-was it just me or was Regina's magic..not purple?"

"No I saw it. I just don't know what it means yet. Maybe we should go check on her."

"No, you should go and find out what's going on with her. I'll be with Regina and contact you with any details that may be relevant."

"Of course, my Princess. Be safe my love and take care of our Queen." Robyn leaned in kiss Emma firmly on the mouth, before the blonde disappeared in her signature white smoke.

In their room, Regina lay in bed thinking of her conversation with Snow earlier. If someone would have told her how close she would be with Snow for all these years she would have quickly set them on fire.

Snow looked up from her desk in her office, and smiled seeing her step mother. It seemed as if the woman was glowing, even through she looked kind of sad. For once Snow wasn't able to read her former stepmother.

"Hey, Regina. How are you this morning? Ready to get down to business? I want to figure out how to bring electricity to the enchanted forest. It will move us ahead of any Realm!" Snow's smile turning into a thin line. "What's wrong?"

Regina handed Snow a signed and seal decree. Snow read through the document and looked up at the now former Queen. "Is this really what you want?"

"It is."

"Then I will grant your request. Effective by the days in end."

"I would appreciate if you kept the real reasons why I am stepping down quiet. I still have a reputation dear."

Snow half smiled and smirked, "Why so that no one would know you are human?"

Regina scoffed and waved her off. Snow could always read so well.

"Regina, David and I are aging. You-you've gotten younger, your magic stronger, more powerful than I've ever seen. You will live a lot longer than us and we both know it. You are merely just prolonging the inevitable. Don't you see you will always be a royal, that you will always be the Queen."

Regina rolled her eyes, and sighed. Yes, she would always be the Queen and everyone knew it. Her fate it seemed was to forever be Queen. That was what she fought Snow all those years for anyway wasn't it.

Snow half smiled at the Queen, "If David and I were killed today, Emma becomes Queen and since you two are betrothed you become Queen. Or if Emma doesn't want it and Henry does, well by the laws of the Enchanted forest the Mother of the Prince is still Queen. A Queen with no power but a Queen none the less. You do realize that your name means Queen, right?"

Leave it to Snow to always point out the obvious. Damn Charmings. "I am very well of the laws dear. But I-I-I just want a break. Even if its just for a little while, I don't want the burden. I just want to be a mom and a wife…for as long as I can."

Snow understood and smiled. "Now, what do you think about this..?"

Between making love and a baby with Robyn and Emma the night before, the conversation she had with Snow, and bringing in Zelena Regina could justify being tired.

It was like her hormones were off. It most resembled her period, but she hadn't had one of those in a few decades. Regina felt Emma's presence closing in on her and sure of enough moments later, her knight in shining black armor appeared.

Back at the dungeons Robyn paced through the cells fuming.

"Robin I just don't get it. I can you consider yourself honorable? You are selfless, and conniving. Unfortunately, Regina won't let me kill you, either or you. But I know of a few ways I can get close."

Phasing into Robyn's cell, she forced the man on his feet. "Hold still." The Grand Witch reached into his chest and pulled out his heart.

"I thought you didn't practice dark magic. Do your wives know this Robyn?"

"Oh, see my magic is neither light nor dark, it just is. Dark magic doesn't effect me and I can't create true love magic. Just some perks, asshole. Stop talking."

Instantly Robin shut up. Robyn laughed devilishly, "I don't know what Regina ever saw in you. All I want to know is the plan. What was the endgame?"

Robin Hood answered, "The plan was to get her diadem back so could have the power she needed in order to kill rumple and become the dark one. Then she could kill Regina and become the Evil Queen again. Then Marry me and I would King and those Charming's would be out."

"What made you think you would get away with this knowing that I was here?"

"After she became the dark one, we planned to spark a war in OZ as a distraction to call you there. Then we've kidnap the Prince and lure Regina into surrendering. Zelena would switch bodies. Zelena would literally steal Regina's happy ending right under her nose."

If there was someway she could kill them and get a way with it she would. "Very well, I see there is know changing your minds is there?"

"Very well, I do everyone a favor, I'll just wipe all your memories. All you will know is your names and well Robin you will remember your son, but other than that nada."

Robyn placed her hands in front of either cell and began chanting the curse. Gold dust invaded their minds and wiped their hearts clean. They were mentally and emotionally knew people. That's the best thing she could do for everybody. "You two will some day thank me."

There was only one place she needed be right now and that's where she was headed. "Em, Regina? Is everything okay? I wanted to check in before I left to see why her magic was changing."

Robyn sat on the edge of the bed where Emma was currently spooning Regina. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Maybe if I know your symptoms I can help."

"My emotions are everywhere. My magic is flaring, I feel cold but I'm burning. I feel like I'm PMSing." Regina snapped.

The Grand Witch shared a knowing look with Emma and gently smiled. "Regina baby I think I know what's going on. Let me go up to the Temple and I'll be back shortly."

Robyn got up and struck the floor a lightning bolt carrying her away. As soon as she reached the entrance to the temple she began calling for her mentor, "Beta! Beta come quickly I have great news!"

A great Dragon flew down and in front of Robyn observing her smugly.

"Beta, I think Regina is pregnant I would think it may be early but even the egg is affecting her and her magic and she is worried. I would request that you comfort her."

"As you wish young one." The two originals left the temple startling both emma and Regina on their arrival.

"Ladies, this is beta. He found me when I was young and granted me the gift immortality. He is the other one of the two Originals and he would like with you."

The women sat up in the bed, Regina trying to fix her appearance in front of them. This was like meeting Robyn's parents, and both women wanted to make a good impression. They stood up and shook and hands with the Original as Robyn introduced them.

"Worry not Queen, this is just your body adapting to its newest change. The effect on your magic would be immediate because you have bonded with Robyn. Had you not bonded with her your body would not have survived the change. Your body is just preparing to create and sustain life. My dear, if you haven't noticed you are pregnant."

Robyn and Emma beamed. Regina broke down in tears. "May I?" Beta cut Regina's finger with nail and licked the blood. "I am certain you are with child. It seems young Robyn is quite the stud."

Regina broke out in tears. She was pregnant. After being cursed barren for years, Regina was with child. She never felt so full.

Emma opened her arms to accept the sobbing Queen into her arms. She was going to be a mom, again. This time she'd better every step pf the way. Emma was determined to give her children the family she never had.

Robyn did it. She got Regina pregnant, Emma certainly next. She's never felt so much love. The future was theirs to reign over. They did it. They brought back the happy endings not only for their family, but for themselves. For a bonus even Henry had a girlfriend.

The Dark One was locked up. Emma was fitting into her role as Commander and Princess. Regina was pregnant. A permanent smile was graced her face knowing that everything going to be okay. Their future would be okay.

The End.

For Other Stories: Wattpad: Only1scorpio | Instagram: Iam_Only1scorpio | Amazon (Author): Samantha Underwood - Currently 4 published novels. xoxo


End file.
